AMOR SOBRE HIELO
by Mirthi
Summary: Serena es una estrella del patinaje artistico, es engreida y prepotente, algunos la aman otros la odian. Darién es jugador de Hockey sobre hielo pero un desafortunado accidante hará que sus sueños se conviertan en otros...
1. Chapter 1

**Amor sobre hielo**

**Capitulo 1**

Serena Tsukino es una estrella del patinaje artistico sobre hielo, su madre Serenity le puso una entrenadora desde los tres años; Ikuko que es como se llamaba ella le inculcó siempre que jamás debía cometer un error, lo que hizo que Serena creciera con la mentalidad de que todos sus movimientos debían ser perfectos, esto la obsesionaba sobre manera, trabajaba día y noche para ser la mejor, y lo había logrado pero a la vez se había convertido en una chica dura y prepotente que se creía la reina del mundo, con razón era conocida como la "Princesa de hielo".

Darién Chiba en cambio era el típico playboy, jugador profesional de Hockey, capitán de su equipo al que denominaron "Las Águilas doradas", un equipo fuerte y bien constituido, el chico de ojos azules era muy bueno en este deporte pero a pesar de eso llevaba una vida desordenada y faltaba mucho a los entrenamientos.

Eran las olimpiadas Japón del 2007 y ambos debían presentarse a la competición en sus diferentes categorías.

Un día antes de la presentación Darién pasó la noche con una linda chica llamada Mina y se había quedado dormido. El despertador sonó y el brincó de la cama.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Me quedé dormido, son las 9 y a esta hora debía estar en la pista

-¡Lo siento Darién!

-No importa Tina, me iré corriendo -Dijo mientras se ponía la camiseta-

-Me llamo Mina no Tina

-Perdón, por favor cuando salgas deja cerrando bien la puerta, no quiero que se meta algún ladrón. ¡Nos vemos Gina!

-¿Tina? ¿Gina? me llamo Mina, eres un idiota ¿Lo sabías?

-¡Adiós!

Darién corrió, estaba sumamente retrasado pero no podía hacer quedar mal al equipo, por lo menos llegaría para el segundo tiempo.

Serena en cambio practicaba sobre la pista, en ella estaban otros competidores en la categoría de patinaje artistico en pareja pero ella criticaba al chico que la acompañaba, Serenity observaba desde su asiento.

-Es un inútil, no puede conmigo -Expresó la rubia- es por eso que quería seguir patinando sola, no me gusta trabajar con mediocres

-Tienes que hacerlo -Dijo Ikuko- Quiero ver volar tu trasero por los aires ¿Me has escuchado?

-Mientras este -Dijo despectivamente del chico- no pueda sujetarme bien confórmate con esto Ikuko

Serena se fue patinando y mostrándole su trasero a la entrenadora que echaba chispas, Serenity se molestó mucho por la actitud de su hija, esta roja del coraje y los demás competidores se quedaron sorprendidos, la prensa había ido a cubrir los ensayos y tomaron fotos y filmaron todo lo que había hecho la rubia.

Serena se quitó los patines y los puso sobre su hombro mientras su madre llegó a reclamarle.

-¿Cómo pudiste comportarte así con Ikuko? Regresa ahora mismo y discúlpate con ella, has sido sumamente grosera, ella solo hace su trabajo

-No me disculparé, en todo caso ella es la culpable por buscar a gente incompetente como ese Alan -Dijo y pasó de largo-

-¿A dónde vas niña malcriada?

-A los vestidores, ¿No pensarás que voy a salir así a la pista?

-¡Serena! debes practicar un poco más

-La competencia está a punto de empezar madre, ya déjame tranquila

Serena se fue rumbo a los vestidores mientras tanto Darién iba llegando y a la entrada le pidieron su credencial.

-¿Categoría por favor? -Preguntó el encargado-

-Hockey sobre hielo, representante de Japón

-Llegas tarde faltan pocos minutos para que se acabe el partido, corre por el pasillo a la derecha

-Gracias

Darién corrió y corrió, Serena venía caminando en sentido contrario y al dar la vuelta en una esquina se estrelló con él, cayeron al piso, algo desorientados, él se levantó enseguida pero ella quedó sentada. Darién le entregó sus patines.

-Dime ¿Por dónde llego a la pista de Hockey?

-¿Esa es tu manera de disculparte? -Le gritó ella- ¿Acaso te criaste en un establo?

En ese momento se empieza a escuchar el Himno del Japón porque las olimpiadas acababan de comenzar.

-Eres un mal educado -Continuó ella, aun el piso- Eres un animal

-Al menos soy respetuoso, he aprendido que mientras se escucha el himno se debe permanecer de pie. Adiós no tengo tiempo para perderlo contigo preciosa

Darién se fue y ella se tuvo que levantar por si misma y también corrió a cambiarse a los vestidores.

El chico llegó a presentarse ante su entrenador.

-¡Darién! ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Por qué llegas tarde?

-Tuve un inconveniente

-la misma historia de siempre, rápido no hay tiempo que perder, estamos empatados con Corea, ve a buscar esa medalla

Darién entró y se puso a jugar como solo él sabía, era rudo, y se abría camino hacia el arco, la gente lo ovacionaba y gritaba su nombre, obtuvo algunos puntos para su equipo y la ansiada medalla olímpica, pero mientras celebraba sobre la pista, miembros del equipo contrario enfurecidos por haber perdido lo empujaron contra la pared de vidrio varias veces hasta que perdió el equilibrio y cayó pesadamente sobre el pavimento de hielo, el casco de protección voló por los aires mientras los fanáticos estaban estupefactos viendo aquella escena. En aquel mismo instante Serena y su compañero estaban danzando sobre la pista, hacían piruetas al ritmo de Morning Papers. Alan recordó las palabras de Serena y se llenó de mucha rabia.

"Es un inútil, no puede conmigo, es por eso que quería seguir patinando sola, no me gusta trabajar con mediocres"

-¿Inútil? ¿Mediocre? -Pensó él- pues ahora lo seré porque en la siguiente cargada me vengaré de ti, pobre Princesa de Hielo, lamentablemente te harás trizas porque nadie se burla de mí y esa humillación que me hiciste no la voy a dejar pasar, voy a vengarme y de paso vengaré a todos los que han sido tu pareja, a todos los que has humillado

Serena se acercó con un movimiento muy elegante y Alan la elevó, luego ella pudo sentir como él la aflojaba.

-¿Qué haces? -Él no respondió y la dejó caer, el golpe fue muy doloroso, ella casi y pierde el conocimiento-

La gente exclamó y gritó asustada, ella trató de incorporarse pero estaba muy mareada, alzó la mirada y vio la sonrisa llena de maldad de Alan, después sintió los flashes de las cámaras fotografiándola ahí tirada en la pista, ella se sintió una perdedora, su madre e Ikuko fueron a levantarla.

Al cabo de un par de semanas Darién estaba en el consultorio de un médico Oftalmólogo hablando sobre el fuerte golpe que recibió en su cabeza el día de la competencia.

-Tienes una pérdida de 18 grados de campo visual en el ojo izquierdo -Dijo el doctor-

-¿Eso que quiere decir?

-Que has recibido un daño irreparable en el lóbulo occipital

-Hoy en día la ciencia está muy avanzada podría hacerme una cirugía

-Lo lamento pero no, lamentablemente no puedes operarte, deberás de olvidarte del Hockey para siempre

Darién se levantó sorprendido, eso no podía ser posible, el Hockey era su vida, su pasión, eso debía tratarse de una pesadilla.

-No, no es cierto, tal vez en otro país tengan la solución

-Si quieres ve y busca la opinión de otros médicos pero el resultado que tendrás será el mismo, lo que tienes no es algo grave Darién, puedes tener una vida normal, elegir cualquier actividad menos el Hockey, lo lamento

Darién estaba apesadumbrado pero pensó en que no debía rendirse así que decidió no abandonar lo que le gustaba.

Dos años después, Darién trabajaba como auxiliar de albañil y ayudaba a construir casas y edificios, en ningún equipo de Hockey del país lo aceptaban debido al accidente que tuvo y el daño en su ojo izquierdo pero el no se rendía, enviaba cartas a los entrenadores con la esperanza de que lo aceptaran, por las tardes iba a jugar Hockey con sus amigos del barrio pero antes pasaba por un refrigerio al pequeño restaurante de su hermano Nicolás.

-¡Darién que bueno que llegas! Hoy no vendrá Hotaru a trabajar ¿Podrías quedarte ayudándonos?

-Lo siento, tengo un partido, por favor prepárame un sándwich para llevar

-¿Estás loco? si quieres comer tendrás que quedarte a trabajar

-Tengo un partido

-No es ningún campeonato -Dijo Nicolás siguiéndolo hasta el patio- ya esos tiempos pasaron, un partido con los chicos del barrio no es más importante que el trabajo

-No soy tu empleado

-¡Darién! Comes de lo que te doy no seas malagradecido, además no te estoy pidiendo de favor, te lo estoy ordenando

-Peor todavía

-¡Darién! no seas un chiquillo iluso, tus días de gloria se esfumaron con ese terrible accidente -Sacó de un bolsillo una carta- esta es la carta de respuesta número 36 que te llega, igual que las otras dice lo mismo

-¿Me llegó esa carta? Dámela

-¿Para qué? dice lo mismo que las anteriores: "Lamentamos lo ocurrido con su ojo y no podemos incluirlo en nuestro equipo"

-Dame esa carta -Exigió molesto-

-Ten, desilusiónate de una vez y acepta tu condición

Darién se quedó con el pedazo de papel, sintió que las esperanzas de volver a estar sobre una pista de hielo se habían terminado.

En Londres Serena practicaba junto a su nueva pareja, Ikuko le dijo que se tomara un descanso.

-Por favor Serena ya detente -Pidió la entrenadora-

-Aún nos quedan 8 minutos -Se quejó-

El chico estaba sentado en el piso y al parecer le faltaba el aire.

-No tengo la culpa -Continuó hablando ella- de que él no tenga suficiente resistencia física, necesito a alguien mejor, ¿ya llamaste a Motoki Onisan?

-Este,...tu madre está encargándose de eso

-Está bien -Y se fue a la pista-

El joven se puso de pie y se fue patinando despacio hasta la salida mientras Serena seguía haciendo piruetas. Serenity llegó y conversó con Ikuko.

-¿Cómo va el entrenamiento? -Preguntó-

-Igual que los anteriores, no hay nadie que se ajuste a ella, todos tienen un defecto según Serena, que si uno es muy lento, que si el otro transpira demasiado, que si es muy bajo o muy alto que no la sujetan bien, te juro que estoy por perder la paciencia, ella es muy buena, demasiado buena, es toda una estrella pero tiene un carácter insoportable, extraño los tiempos en que era más dócil, ahora todos los chicos que vienen terminan odiándola ¿Sabes como le dicen?

-¿Cómo?

-La bruja de Hielo

-¡Oh!

-Nadie quiere patinar con ella...y... ¿Y cómo te fue con Motoki Onisan? ¿Lo llamaste?

-Sí, pude comunicarme con él finalmente

-¿y qué te dijo?

-Que ni loco patinaría con ella, que para hacerlo tendría que ponerse un collar de ajos y dormir con un crucifijo

-Esa era nuestra última opción

-Ikuko busca otra, tiene que haber alguien que quiera patinar con ella, el próximo año son las olimpiadas y no nos queda mucho tiempo

Ikuko se puso a pensar en la solución, parecía difícil, muy difícil encontrar a ese personaje que estuviera dispuesto a aguantar el carácter y las ínfulas de grandeza de Serena.

Darién estaba en una construcción, serruchando un trozo de madera cuando aparece Ikuko por ahí.

-¿Señor Darién Chiba?

-Sí, ¿Qué se le ofrece?

-¿Usted es el famoso jugador de Hockey verdad?

-Creo que no está enterada amiga, era el famoso jugador, ya no lo soy

-¡Oh! sí escuché algo

-¿Usted quien es?

-Soy Ikuko

-Su nombre me suena

-Soy entrenadora, estuve en las olimpiadas 2007 en Tokio Japón

-¿De verdad? No puedo creerlo, al fin Dios escuchó mis oraciones, gracias por tomarme en cuenta -Dijo muy emocionado-

-Señor Chiba quiero que se pruebe estos -Sacó de la mochila que llevaba un par de patines negros-

-¡Un momento! Esos son para patinaje artistico

-¡Ajá!

-¿Entonces...?

-No soy entrenadora de Hockey sino de patinaje artístico

-No entiendo

-Necesito un patinador y sé que usted es muy bueno

-Lo siento pero soy jugador de Hockey, eso del patinaje artistico se lo dejo a las mujeres y a los hombres medio raros

-No es así señor Chiba, el patinaje artistico no es cosa fácil, le pagaremos bien, mejor de lo que podrían haberle pagado siendo jugador de Hockey

Ikuko estuvo insistiéndole por horas hasta que el aceptó y finalmente terminó convenciéndolo de ir hasta Londres a la mansión Tsukino.

Llegaron en una gran limusina, él quedó impresionado con la grandeza de aquel lugar, todo era muy elegante.

-Debí resistirme un poco más -Dijo él-

-Ven Darién, sígueme

Entraron a donde estaba la pista, Serena estaba dando vueltas y vueltas y se detuvo en cuanto los vio llegar.

-Serena ¿Cómo estás?

-¿Qué significa esto? -Preguntó ella- ¿Dónde está Motoki Onisan?

-No puede venir, pero he traído al señor Darién Chiba

Darién se acercó para estrechar su mano pero ella solo lo miró dejándolo con la mano extendida.

-Darién Chiba, nunca he oído hablar de ti -él bajó su mano, ya empezaba a caerle mal la rubia-

-Patina aunque no profesionalmente -Dijo Ikuko- estaba en otra categoría

-¿Jugador de Hockey? -Preguntó ella-

-Sí, exactamente

Serena levantó su mano y se la extendió, él tenía la intención de hacerle lo mismo que le había hecho ella hace unos instantes pero no quería darle una mala impresión a Ikuko.

-Ya recuerdo -Dijo ella- tú eres el maleducado que se estrelló conmigo, aquel que llegó tarde al partido, no eres muy responsable que digamos

Darién le da la mano y ella hizo una expresión de desagrado, soltándolo casi de inmediato.

-¿Con qué te lavas las manos? ¿Con ácido sulfúrico? -Preguntó medio molesta-

-¡Oh! cierto es que mis manos están algo ásperas, pero a nadie le había molestado antes, están así porque he estado trabajando en una obra

-No me interesa saberlo -Dijo ella estirando su cuello como una garza real-

-El señor Darién será tu pareja

-Dudo que pueda superar a los demás, no tiene nociones de lo que es patinaje artistico, debe ser torpe como todos, si no triunfó en Hockey peor en esto, sería una pérdida de tiempo, no lo quiero aquí, que se vaya, que se vaya de mi casa -Dijo dándole la espalda al chico-

-Pues yo tampoco quiero quedarme, no trabajo con serpientes -Dijo Darién y ella volteó a mirarlo y le torció la cara-

-¡Basta! -Gritó Ikuko- estoy harta de tus caprichos Serena Tsukino, tú vas a trabajar con él porque no tienes pareja, se acabaron las posibilidades y las olimpiadas Vancouver 2010 se aproximan, ya no voy a buscar a nadie más, él es el mejor y punto...

-Ikuko, perdone usted pero ya dije que no trabajaré con esa bruja

-Tú Darién, no tienes a dónde ir, ningún equipo te tomará en cuenta nunca más, debes ser realista, soy la única que se ha interesado en ti y en tu potencial, te quedarás y trabajarás con la bruja...

-¿Bruja? -Dijo Serena roja del coraje-

-Sí, así te llaman todas tus parejas

-Me importa un pepino lo que piensen los demás, yo sé que dicen eso porque me tienen envidia -Expresó orgullosa-

-Da igual, Darién va a quedarse le haremos una prueba igual que a todos para ver como está, Ponte los patines Darién

El chico se puso los patines y salió a la pista donde estaba ella muy enojada.

-Darién, por favor coloca tu mano izquierda en su cintura y con la otra toma su mano derecha, estirando el brazo.

-Ikuko, una pregunta -Dijo él antes de seguir con sus instrucciones- ¿Para que sirven los pequeños dientes en la punta de los patines?

-Yo le digo -Habló Serena- esos no son dientes, se llaman punteras y sirven para mantener el equilibrio

-¡Ah! yo pensé que eran para rascar a la pareja

-Tonto, ni se te ocurra, si quieres puedes rascarte donde quieras pero a mi no me toques

-Tranquila, ni que estuviera desesperado

-Bueno, se acabó la charla, entremos en acción -Dijo Ikuko- ¡Posiciones!...Serena y Darién patinen al mismo ritmo, mirando hacia adelante con la cabeza hacia arriba

Serena empezó a patinar muy rápido, tan rápido que Darién no pudo mantenerse a su lado y se le fue de las manos, él trató de alcanzarla pero cayó de frente.

-Jajaja -Se escuchó la risa de la rubia- ¡Punteras Darién! ¡Punteras! ¡úsalas!

Darién se puso de pie y quiso seguirla pero volvió a caer.

-Bien, dejémoslo ahí -Dijo Ikuko- Ahora quiero que alces a Serena. Serena por favor abre los brazos y tú Darién levántala

-¿De los brazos? ¡Hum! ¡Bueno! -Dijo y la elevó- ¿Qué tal lo hago?

-Ya aprenderás -Dijo Ikuko-

-¡Bájame ya! -Exigió Serena-

-De acuerdo

Darién la dejó caer a propósito y ella se golpeó muy duro en el trasero.

-¡Idiota!

-¡Lo lamento! creo que en eso debo practicar.

-Mañana continuaremos -Dijo ella- Darién está cansado por el viaje

-Yo insisto en que esto no funcionará, es solo una pérdida de tiempo

Ikuko se llevó a Darién a almorzar y Serena se quedó practicando en la pista.

-No le hagas caso, es solo una chiquilla malcriada, solo tiene 17 -Explicó Ikuko-

-Voy a probar hasta donde llega mi paciencia

Al día siguiente Serena estaba lista para el entrenamiento, Darién no podía controlar sus patines y caía una y otra y otra vez mientras la chica se reía maquiavélicamente.

-Te lo dije Ikuko- él no podrá conmigo- nadie puede, tráeme a Motoki Onisan

-¿Estás obsesionada con él o qué? -Preguntó Darién- Seguro que estás enamorada de él y por eso rechazas a los demás

Serena se puso roja y evitó mirarlo.

-No es cierto, solo que he visto como patina y creo que él y yo seríamos la pareja perfecta, no hay ningún interés sentimental en esto, solo quiero ganar la medalla olímpica -Dijo y se fue-

Darién siguió en la pista, escuchando las instrucciones de la mujer. La ama de llaves llegó a decirle a Ikuko que Serenity quería hablar con Darién.

El joven pasó al despacho de Serenity, ella estaba sentada detrás de su escritorio con un montón de curriculums.

-Toma asiento por favor -Le dijo ella-

-gracias

-Lamento haberte causado tantas molestias, venir hasta acá tan lejos, dejando a un lado tus compromisos

-No es problema

-Me he convencido de que la pareja perfecta para Serena no existe, aun si decidieras quedarte sería engorroso para ti, tiene un carácter de los mil demonios, es grosera, engreída y prepotente, es mi hija pero debo admitir que con ella no se puede, terminarás cansándote como los demás, es por eso que te evitaré la pena, aquí tienes -Le dio un sobre-

-¿Qué es esto?

-Es un cheque por las molestias causadas, es una cantidad muy fuerte, además de un pasaje de regreso al Japón en primera clase. Lamento haberte hecho perder tu tiempo de esta manera.

Afuera estaba Serena tratando de escuchar la conversación detrás de la puerta pero por más que lo intentaba no lograba oir nada.

-No funcionó con Alan, no funcionó con Malacaite, Ziocite, Jedaite y con ningún otro, todos tienen un defecto y los que no, terminan cansándose de ella, gracias por venir -Le dijo a Darién-

Serenity empezó a hacer bolitas con los curriculums de los patinadores que habían desertado y los lanzó tratando de que cayeran dentro del cesto de basura pero su puntería era mala e iban a dar afuera.

Darién tomó uno de aquellos papeles e hizo una bola también, la arrojó de espaldas y cayó justo dentro del cesto.

-Pura suerte -Dijo Serenity-

-El doble de esta cifra -Dijo sacando el cheque del sobre y rompiéndolo- y le juro que no se arrepentirá

Serenity sonrió, al fin había encontrado a alguien dispuesto a enfrentarse a Serena, él sabría como tratar con ella, tal vez esa experiencia le ayudaría a su hija a madurar y a ver las cosas desde otra perspectiva.

-Gracias Darién, entonces...bienvenido a la casa del terror

-No se preocupe, Serena no podrá hacerme nada, aterrorizará a otros pero conmigo se topó con la horma de su zapato

Estrecharon las manos y luego se levantaron para dirigirse a la salida, Serena seguía pegada a la puerta cuando la abrieron ella cayó al suelo.

-¡Hija! ¿Qué pasa?

-Iba a tocar la puerta cuando se abrió y caí

-No sabía que se podía tocar con el oído -Dijo Darién-

-Yo toco como a mí me da la gana -Expresó poniéndose de pie-

-No te sulfures Serena -Dijo él-

-Está bien -Y sonrió-

Era la primera vez que él la veía sonreír y le pareció muy linda.

-No me enojaré contigo, ya que es la última vez que te veo, solo vine a despedirme

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso te vas? -Preguntó él-

-No, el que se va eres tú -Creyendo que al igual que todos, desistiría de ser su pareja-

-Cariño, Darién no se va, al contrario, aceptó quedarse

Serena cambió de expresión, miró con mucho coraje a su madre y salió de ahí sin decir nada.


	2. CAPITULO 2

**Amor sobre Hielo**

**Capitulo 2**

Los días siguientes fueron una verdadera tortura para Darién, se dio algunos suelazos y Serena se burló hasta más no poder, pero él no se rendía, en las noches dormía con bolsas de hielo atadas a la cadera y las piernas, lugares donde más golpes recibía, además tenía grandes moretones en los brazos, finalmente logró usar las punteras.

Darién había progresado muchísimo, ahora era capaz de mantener el equilibrio usando aquellos patines negros, estaba aprendiendo a hacer piruetas en el aire pero aun le faltaba lo más difícil y esto era llevar a su pareja. Serena pesaba demasiado como para mantenerla mucho tiempo en el aire por eso Ikuko lo metió al gimnasio, entrenaba duro alzando pesas, además salía todos los días a trotar junto a la rubia.

-Es una molestia trotar contigo ¿por que me sigues?  
-Serena, estás mal, yo no te estoy siguiendo, solo sigo las instrucciones de Ikuko, ella me dijo que saliera a trotar contigo porque podría perderme, recuerda que soy un extranjero, nunca antes había estado en Inglaterra, en cambio tú vives aquí  
-Sí, sí, sí, ya sé, igual es una molestia -Dijo y lo empujó con su cuerpo para hacerlo caer-  
-Eres una peleona, no importa, no me iré por eso, ¡Bruja!

Serena corrió lo más rápido que pudo pero él le dio alcance y le quitó la gorra que llevaba puesta.

-Alcánzame si quieres recuperarla -Le gritó y se fue dejándola atrás-  
-Idiota, vuelve acá, devuélveme la gorra o si no me vengaré

Darién jugaba con la gorra, ella saltaba tratando de alcanzarla pero él se estiraba para que ella no se la quitara.

-Odio que seas tan alto  
-yo amo ser tan alto, así las enanas como tú no podrán alcanzarme

-Eres un engreído

-¡Mira quien habla!

-Y no soy ninguna enana ¿oíste?

-¿Qué me vas a dar para que te devuelva la gorra?

-¿Darte? no te mereces nada de mí, si quieres quédate con ella, en casa tengo muchísimas más

-Está bien -Dijo- entonces como es mía puedo hacer con ella lo que desee ¿No es verdad? como no me gusta voy a tirarla al Támesis

-Ni se te ocurra

-¿No dijiste que podía quedármela?

-Es una gorra carísima, es de marca y buena calidad, pensé que te la quedarías no que la tirarías al río

-Entonces la venderé

-Eres un muerto de hambre

-Sí, lo soy -Dijo queriéndose poner la gorra que era muy pequeña para el tamaño de su cabeza-

-Debes estar tan desesperado por obtener dinero que has aceptado quedarte

-Quiero saber por qué repeles a los hombres

-No es que lo haga, lo que sucede es que todos los que se me acercan son unos perdedores

-Todos menos Motoki Onisan ¿Cierto?

-Motoki Onisan no se compara contigo, él es muy profesional, solo con él podría ganar la medalla de oro en las olimpiadas en Vancouver

-Pero él no quiere patinar contigo porque sabe que eres una bruja

-Eso no es cierto

-Todos saben que eres una bruja

-¡Cállate! eres un odioso -Dijo antes de seguir adelante y Darién se sonrió, empezaba a amar el hacerla rabiar-

Regresaron a la mansión y se pusieron a entrenar con Ikuko.

-Darién, hoy aprenderás otro movimiento, la tomarás por la cintura y la girarás para ponerla de frente a ti, después la elevarás y tú Serena abrirás los brazos cuando estés arriba -Indicó Ikuko-

-Suena fácil -Dijo él-

-¡Suena fácil!... espero no me dejes caer porque te juro que me las pagarás

-No amenaces escuincla porque me darán ganas de tirarte cuando estés arriba para ver si así se te quita lo malcriada

-Ya dejen de pelear, tenemos que trabajar duro este día

Darién siguió cada una de las instrucciones de Ikuko, cuando tenía que tomarla de la cintura lo hacía pero a veces la apretaba con fuerza y ella se quejaba, él la miraba de una forma burlona.

Había empezado una especie de competencia entre ellos dos, Darién ponía el despertador a las 7 de la mañana para estar temprano en la pista practicando, Serena llegaba a las 7:30 y se molestaba cuando lo veía ahí. Ella decidió adelantar el reloj para llegar más temprano y ganarle la pista y el pelinegro como leyendo su mente llegaba antes que ella, la rubia por poco y se quedó a dormir ahí, no quería que él le ganara, esa pista era suya, solamente suya, Darién se dejó vencer, ella sonreía satisfecha pero el planeaba algo más.

En sus ratos de ocio Darién practicaba Hockey mientras Serena sentada muy cerca leía un libro. El chico dejó el disco y el palo a un lado y fue a sentarse junto a ella para sacarse los patines.

-¿No te cansas de ese juego? -Preguntó la rubia-

-No, así como tú no te cansas de esto del patinaje

-Me gusta mucho

-Igual a mí el Hockey

-Entiendo, pero en mis ratos libres yo hago otras cosas, como ahora, que estoy leyendo un buen libro

-¡Hummm...! ya veo que te gusta la lectura

-¿A ti no?

-Hace mucho que no leo un libro

-¿Cuántos años tienes?

-22

-¿No estás en la universidad?

-Estuve, lo último que leí en la universidad fue el comunicado de que me retiraban la beca porque no podía seguir jugando al Hockey por mi problema óptico

-¿Y en el colegio?

-Casi nada, no tenía tiempo

-¿Ah no? ¿Por qué?

-Porque jugaba Hockey, estaba exonerado en todas las materias, es que yo era como un Dios para mi colegio

-Lo que quiere decir que eres ignorante en muchas cosas

-Ni tanto Serena, no creas que por no leer soy un analfabeto ¿Y tú? ¿Qué hacías en el colegio?

-No...Yo no asistí a escuelas públicas, siempre tuve tutores en casa -Comentó con un deje de tristeza-

-¿Y no te aburrías?

-Tengo maneras de divertirme

-¿y...? Por lo que veo tienes pocos amigos, seguramente ni novio has tenido

-Te equivocas Darién, claro que he tenido novio

-¿Ah? ¿De veras? no lo creo

-Pues sí, claro que tengo novio

-¿Y dónde está él?

-Está en...en... Canadá, está trabajando

-No te creo, pero aún si fuera cierto lo entendería, entendería perfectamente porque buscó un trabajo lejos de aquí, eres sumamente irritante e insoportable

-Pues él no me ve así

-Bueno, entonces es ciego, sordo y mudo

-El insoportable aquí eres tú ¿Lo sabías?

-¿De veras? ya me estaba poniendo feliz pensando en que podríamos tener una conversación amena

-Tú y yo no tenemos nada en común por eso es algo imposible

-Te equivocas, si tenemos cosas en común

-¿Cuales?

-Ambos patinamos

-Pues será lo único que tengamos en común

-Me gustaría ver como juegas al Hockey, ¿Serás tan ruda como lo eres en el patinaje artistico?

-Pues veamos, apuesto a que puedo ganarte, he visto como juegas y no se ve como algo del otro mundo, eso es pan comido

-Te tomo la palabra, vayamos a la pista

Serena luchaba por ganarle a Darién, tomó con fuerza el bastón y buscaba anotar pero Darién era muy bueno aun, y a pesar de todos los esfuerzos de ella no pudo vencerlo y recibió una paliza. 15 anotaciones de parte del pelinegro.

-¡Qué lástima Serena! ¿No que era pan comido? haber trata de anotar un punto, métele fuerzas Serena, de pronto logres que el disco vaya a dar al arco

Serena estaba llena de rabia, apretó con fuerza el palo y golpeó el disco con tanta energía que este voló por los aires y fue a dar al rostro de Darién dejándolo inconsciente. Serena se asustó mucho, al poco rato una ambulancia se estaba llevando al chico. Ikuko y ella fueron al hospital y mientras esperaban a que saliera el médico estaban conversando.

-Niña ¿qué fue lo que pasó?

-El tuvo la culpa, sabía que nunca había jugado a eso, era como darle un arma a un niño, estuvo instándome, era como si me estuviera diciendo golpéame fuerte, golpéame

-No te justifiques, ¡confiesa!, lo hiciste a propósito para deshacerte de él

-No es cierto

-Quieres que él se vaya para que venga Motoki Onisan

-No, esta vez no fue a propósito, fue un accidente. Ojalá no sea grave, pero si me gustaría dejarlo fuera de acción, es igual que los anteriores, tiene muchas fallas

-Lo que pasa es que le tienes miedo

-¿Miedo? ¡Que va! ¿Por qué habría de tenerle miedo?

-Porque lo has encontrado, has encontrado a tu pareja ideal solo que no quieres aceptarlo, Darién es muy bueno, aprende muy rápido y temes que llegue a superarte

Serena se quedó callada y en ese momento aparece el médico con Darién en una silla de ruedas y vendado toda la cara.

-¿Qué le pasó? -Preguntó Ikuko-

-Ya está mejor -Dijo el médico- pueden llevarlo a casa y que descanse

Serena se quedó horrorizada, no pensó que el golpe hubiera sido tan fuerte como para que le vendaran toda la cara.

-Lo siento Darién -Dijo apenada-

El movió la cabeza de un lado a otro como si estuviera atontado.

-Creo que no te está escuchando -Dijo Ikuko- por tu culpa ha quedado así

-¡Oh no! -Exclamó ella-

Darién empezó a reírse y se sacó las vendas del rostro, solo tenía un ojo morado.

-¡Estabas jugando! -Dijo molesta-

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿No tienes sentido del humor? -Preguntó-

Serena salió molesta del hospital y Darién se preguntaba cuando sería que la volvería a ver con una sonrisa como aquella vez en que creyó que él se iría.

En la noche Ikuko estaba dándole masajes en las piernas a Darién y mientras lo hacía conversaban sobre la rubia.

-No entiendo porque ella es así, debería ser feliz porque lo tiene todo, fama, riquezas, amor

-No Darién, las cosas no son como parecen. Creo que su problema radica en que quedó huérfana de padre desde muy pequeña, no ha crecido con ese calor de hogar, creció sin la figura paterna, sin la disciplina que puede impartir un padre amoroso y luego está que Serenity siempre la ha cuidado como a un tesoro, la ha sobreprotegido, es por eso que nunca permitió que se educara en escuelas públicas o privadas porque temía que en aquellos lugares se descarriara y mírala ahora, es una chica sumamente engreída, siempre se asoció con personas de su mismo extracto social y ya sabes como se comporta la mayoría de esta gente, son arrogantes y altaneros con quienes no pertenecen a su clase.

-Es por eso que siempre está viéndome de arriba para abajo ¿Verdad?

-Se cree una princesa, una princesa a la que todos deben rendirle pleitesía. A pesar de todo eso pienso que ella no es mala, solo que se siente sola, muy sola, le falta afecto, amor... Serenity le ha dado amor pero eso no es suficiente y ella lo sabe por eso siempre ha estado cumpliéndole sus caprichos pensando que de esa manera puede compensar en algo la falta de afecto.

-¡Hummm...! pero ese es un grave error porque al consentirla ha hecho de ella un ser egoísta, que no le importa lo que los demás sientan, va por ahí pisoteándolos como si fueran basura

-Ponte en su lugar, y trata de entenderla, trata de hacerte su amigo, ustedes van a pasar mucho tiempo, juntos, tal vez puedas ayudarla

-Trataré

Serena salía del baño, acababa de darse una ducha y estaba en toalla cuando Darién entró a su habitación sin tocar.

-¡Serena!

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo te atreves a entrar sin tocar? Eres un atrevido, sal de mi cuarto

-Tranquilízate Serena, además no es la primera vez que veo a una chica así -Detrás de él escondía un paquete-

-Lo imagino, aun así no es correcto que estés aquí, sal ahora mismo

-Me iré pero antes quería entregarte esto -Sacó el paquete que tenía escondido, era un regalo-

El regalo estaba mal envuelto, Serena lo tomó algo sorprendida, no entendía por qué él le estaba dando un obsequio.

-Anduve por las tiendas buscando algo perfecto para ti pero no sé que es lo que les gusta a las chicas, finalmente me decidí a darte esto ¿No piensas abrirlo? disculpa que esté así pero lo envolví yo mismo

Serena lo abrió y se encontró con una camiseta.

-¿Una camiseta?

-Sí, es la camiseta del equipo al que pertenecí, "Las Águilas doradas" ya sabes, el mejor equipo

-¿Una camiseta de Hockey?

-Sí, si no la quieres, está bien, puedes devolvérmela -Trató de quitársela de las manos-

-No, no, deja, me gusta, me la quedaré, además tú tienes mi gorra, es justo que me quede con algo tuyo. Ahora por favor sal de mi cuarto, alguien podría pasar y pensar lo que no es

-De acuerdo, entonces ¿nos vemos más tarde?

-Está bien -Dijo sonriéndole-

Las siguientes semanas fueron trascendentales porque Darién y Serena se acoplaron perfectamente, aun debía pulir ciertos errores pero eran insignificancias, a más del entrenamiento en el gimnasio, tenía una profesora de danza, debía aprender algo de ballet para soltar su cuerpo y hacerlo más flexible.

-Me da gusto que hayas podido lograrlo Darién, ahora viene lo más difícil, ya sabes lo básico pero debes aprender a realizar triples saltos, lanzar a Serena por los aires y atraparla sin dejarla caer

-Eso no parece tan fácil -Expresó algo preocupado-

-No lo es -Dijo Serena- tendrás que trabajar muy duro, es una gran responsabilidad porque una caída de esas podría ser mortal para mí

-¿Es cierto eso? -Preguntó Darién-

-Desde luego, pero no dejes que eso te atemorice... y tú Serena debes controlar lo que comes, si te vuelves más pesada le dificultaras las cosas a Darién. Nos queda poco tiempo para el campeonato nacional.

-He escuchado que Motoki Onisan estará ahí -Dijo Darién- me gustaría conocer al amor platónico de Serena

-¡Que no es mi amor! ya te dije que quería estar con él para asegurar la medalla

-Entiendo...Ikuko ¿Podrías darme licencia de una semana? -Preguntó Darién-

-¿Para qué?

-Necesito estar con mi familia, ellos no me han visto por varios meses y seguro que están preocupados

-¿No les dijiste que estarías acá?

-Estaba enojado con mi hermano que solo le dije que me iría de casa

-¿Cómo pudiste hacer algo así? -Le recriminó Serena- siempre supe que eras un irresponsable, dejas a tu familia preocupada y encima te embarcas en un proyecto que abandonas a la primera oportunidad

-Volveré pronto, no es para tanto

-Haz lo quieras Darién pero regresa a la semana, mira que tenemos que armar la coreografía incluidos los nuevos pasos que te mencioné -Le dijo la entrenadora-

-Gracias...iré a empacar... ¡Ah! Serena, no me extrañes tanto por favor

-Ni siquiera notaré que ya no estás

Darién se fue a casa, tomó el primer vuelo que encontró y llegó en un momento crítico, estaban a punto de embargarlos por no haber pagado una hipoteca.

-¿Qué pasa? -Preguntó Darién a Hotaru-

Nicolás estaba discutiendo con los abogados y el personal que estaba a punto de sacar sus cosas a la calle.

-Es que no hemos completado para pagar la hipoteca y nos quieren sacar de aquí -Contó Hotaru-

Darién se acercó a los abogados y a su hermano.

-¿Que está sucediendo? -Preguntó enojado-

-No han pagado así que se van a la calle -Dijo uno de ellos-

-No hemos pagado porque yo estaba de viaje, recién acabo de llegar y tengo el dinero para cubrir la deuda con el banco, solicito una prorroga de un día, hoy mismo cancelaré el total adeudado

-¡Darién! -Le dijo por lo bajo Nicolás- no prometas lo que no puedes cumplir

-No te preocupes Nicolás, que si tengo el dinero

-¿De donde lo sacaste?

-Después te cuento

Darién canceló el total de la deuda y los demás muy contentos hicieron una comida para celebrar su regreso y el que no hayan perdido el restaurante.

-Ahora sí dime ¿De donde sacaste el dinero?

-Me lo he ganado, estás frente a la futura estrella del patinaje

-¿Volviste al Hockey?

-No, ahora seré patinador artistico olímpico -Dijo-

Su hermano y sus amigos empezaron a reír a carcajadas y él se molestó mucho.

-No se mofen, el patinaje artistico no es cualquier cosa

-No, seguro que no -Expresó Nicolás- no ha de ser tan difícil hacer esos ridículos pasos

-Me ha costado mucho aprender a mantenerme en pie y a hacer esos ridículos pasos, como tú los llamas pero al menos eso te sirvió para no perder el restaurante

-Perdóname Darién, no quería burlarme pero es que nunca imaginé verte en esas

-Ni yo, pero que más toca

-¿Y patinas solo o acompañado?

-Acompañado

-y la chica... ¿Es linda?

-Es preciosa -Dijo Darién emocionado- ¡pero tiene un genio!

-¿Te gusta?

-Sí, me gusta mucho, muchísimo, pero tiene novio o por lo menos ya le gusta alguien más, un tal Motoki Onisan

-¿El campeón Olímpico? -Preguntó Hotaru-

-¿Lo conoces? -Preguntó él-

-Sí, con razón esa chica está enamorada de él, porque Motoki es bellísimo, es considerado uno de los hombres más guapos del mundo, yo tengo grabadas en video todas sus presentaciones, es un excelente patinador, uno de los mejores, el más opcionado para ganar las próximas olimpiadas en Vancouver

-¡Con que el más opcionado!, eso lo veremos, aun no se ha topado conmigo, no se lo voy a dejar tan fácil, falta muy poco para que nos veamos cara a cara, ya veremos que de especial tiene ese tipo para que Serena esté tan ilusionada con él


	3. CAPITULO 3

**Capitulo 3**

**Amor sobre hielo**

Serena está probándose varios vestidos para ir a una presentación de patinaje, el famoso Motoki Onisan estará presente como estrella invitada y patinará junto a su compañera Lita Kino.

Serenity ya se encuentra lista, y va a buscarla a su habitación.

-Hija, se hace tarde ¿por qué demoras tanto?

-No sé que ponerme Mamá

-todo te queda bien hija por favor apúrate, no querrás llegar tarde

-Es verdad, enseguida estaré lista

-te esperaremos en la limosina

Ikuko estaba en la sala y se encontró con Serenity, ambas fueron a esperar dentro del auto.

-Está arreglándose todavía pero dijo que no tardaba

-Siempre es lo mismo

-Está emocionada con lo de Motoki Onisan

-La pobre siempre soñó con patinar junto a él

Serena apareció ante sus ojos, estaba sumamente hermosa, llevaba puesto un vestido color gris plata de la famosa diseñadora de modas, Elie Saab. El vestido tenía un sexy escote en "V" que terminaba justo en la línea de su busto, además largas tiras colgaban sobre los hombros y todo el estaba adornado de hermosos pliegues.

-Mi hija es hermosa ¿Verdad Ikuko? –Dijo al verla caminar hacia el auto-

-Sí, Serenity, es muy hermosa, parece una princesa, si la viera Darién se derretiría por ella

-¿Darién?

-Creo que a él le gusta mucho tu hija

-¿Tú crees? Pero si solo se la pasan peleando como perros y gatos

-Sí pero hombre es hombre ¿Y cómo no le va a gustar esa niña tan linda?

-Ya estoy lista –Dijo subiéndose al carro- ¿De qué hablaban?

-De lo preciosa que te ves cariño –Dijo su madre-

-Gracias, ya podemos irnos

-por supuesto. Artemis por favor ya puedes conducir

Artemis era el chofer de la familia, siempre andaba muy elegante, era muy educado y llevaba años trabajando para Serenity.

-Señora Serenity, recibió una llamada del organizador del evento, dijo que tenía lugares especiales para ustedes.

-Gracias Artemis

-Ojalá que vaya mucha gente, así se podrán reunir los fondos necesarios para la gente necesitada –Dijo Ikuko-

-Ojalá pueda hablar con Motoki Onisan –Dijo Serena-

-Sigue soñando cariño, él es una celebridad y casi siempre está ocupado

-Yo también soy una celebridad ¿Por qué no habría de encontrármelo?

-El Somerset House Ice Rink, es muy grande, ojalá puedas encontrártelo –Dijo Ikuko-

-Tiene que ser hoy, debo hablarle

Darién estaba dormido profundamente y empezó a tener sueños con Serena. Soñaba que patinaba a su lado y que ella le sonreía en todo momento.

Serena mientras tanto estaba sentada junto a su madre y a su entrenadora viendo los diferentes espectáculos, pero se sentía aburrida y se le cerraban los ojos.

Darién soñaba que tomaba a Serena por la cintura y la acercaba hacia él, empezó por un beso esquimal, de esos en los cuales se acaricia el rostro con la punta de la nariz, lo hizo con gran ternura y vio como ella se sonrojaba, poco a poco fue acercándose más hasta besar la comisura de sus labios, luego la besó apasionadamente, sintió como un fuego ardiente recorría todo su ser, pero un ligero movimiento lo hizo caer de la cama.

La rubia se despertó sobresaltada mientras Serenity e Ikuko la agarraron para que no fuera a caer de la silla.

-Te estabas quedando dormida cariño –Le dijo su madre-

-Sí, se me estaban cerrando los ojos

-Has estado practicando todo el día, no has descansado nada –Dijo Ikuko-

-Es por eso pero en cuanto llegue a casa me acostaré en mi cama y dormiré hasta tarde

-Es lo mejor

Serena se tocó la cara y los labios y su madre la estaba observando.

-¿Te sucede algo? –Le preguntó-

-No, nada ¿Por qué?

-Porque te estás tocando el rostro

-Es que tuve una sensación extraña, como si alguien me hubiera besado, sentí un calor en mis labios

-Seguramente estuviste soñando

-Debe ser pero fue tan real

Darién estaba en el piso esperando a que se le pasara el dolor producido por la caída pero luego recordó el sueño y sonrió.

-Serena ¿Será que me gustas tanto? ¿Cómo puede gustarme alguien así como tú? ¡Hasta sueño contigo! Ese beso lo sentí tan real, ¿así será un beso tuyo?

Motoki Onisan salió a patinar junto a Lita Kino, el sueño de Serena se espantó y miraba con atención como él giraba en la pista haciendo sus famosos flips y el salto cuádruple con suma elegancia y perfección. Terminó la presentación y las personas empezaron a ovacionarlo, las mujeres le tiraban rosas. Lita se paseó por toda la pista y los hombres trataban de tomarle fotos con sus celulares.

Después de un rato, la presentación benéfica se terminó y Serena fue a buscar a Motoki pero solo encontró a Lita.

-¡Hola!

-¡Hola! ¡Serena Tsukino!

-Sí

-¡Qué emoción! No pensé que te conocería tan pronto, tú eres la princesa de hielo, Motoki me ha hablado mucho de ti

-¿Dónde está él?

-Ya se fue, estaba muy apurado, tenía que hacer una llamada internacional

-¡Oh! Yo quería hablarle

-Ya nos veremos en las nacionales

-Sí, faltan tres semanas

-te deseo suerte, escuché que tienes una nueva pareja

-Sí, así es, otro día hablamos, fue un gusto saludarte Lita

Serena salió decepcionada de ahí y se fue a buscar a su madre y a Ikuko que estaban esperándola en la limosina.

-Cariño, ¿Qué pasó? ¿Pudiste hablar con él?

-No, ya se había ido

-No importa, ya lo verás en la competencia nacional

-Eso espero

Serena pasó los siguientes días patinando, había perdido mucho peso porque se había sometido a una dieta rigurosa.

Darién se despidió de su familia y regresó a Inglaterra para prepararse para la competencia, mientras estaba en el avión recordaba todos los movimientos que había aprendido, en especial los saltos simples y dobles, aun no había intentado hacer los triples y estaba por aprender lo más difícil.

-No quería reconocerlo –Pensó- pero tengo algo de miedo por lo que se va a venir

Serena recordaba siempre aquella vez en que Darién le regaló la camiseta y se la ponía a veces para dormir. Serenity fue a verla una noche.

-Varias veces te he visto con esa camiseta

-Me la regaló Darién

-¿De verdad? Me da gusto que empieces a llevarte bien con él

-Solo es cortesía, no pienso relacionarme mucho con él, le he aceptado el regalo porque tú misma me has dicho que nunca se debe despreciar un obsequio

-Trata de ser amable con él, si te ha dado ese regalo es porque le caes bien

-Jajaja –Rió Serena- ¿Caerle bien? No lo creo, solo está tratando de que no haga algo para que lo despidan

-¿Quieres que se vaya?

-Ya no tengo tiempo para buscar a otro, voy a ayudarlo porque necesito llegar a las finales, necesito clasificar para las olimpiadas en Vancouver, tengo dos motivos muy importantes para hacerlo.

-Entiendo hija

Serenity le dio un beso en la frente a su hija y salió de su cuarto.

-Tengo que hablar contigo Motoki Onisan, es muy importante que nos veamos, no dejaré pasar el próximo campeonato nacional –Pensó-

Al día siguiente Darién estaba devuelta en la mansión, Serena estaba impaciente, necesitaba empezar con los ensayos, Ikuko había estado pensando en la parte coreográfica.

-Darién, espero que te haya ido bien con tu familia, ya habrá tiempo para conversar sobre ello, ahora tenemos que meternos de lleno al trabajo.

Serena y Darién, se pusieron en posiciones, Ikuko puso la música, era la sonata "Claro de Luna".

Serena y Darién tenían que entrar con movimientos sincronizados, parecían palomas cuando abrían los brazos, y alzaban las piernas. Realizaron ejercicios armoniosos con cargadas y todo, sin olvidar los movimientos obligatorios, esto era para el programa corto.

Después de ensayarlo varias veces se concentraron en el patinaje libre que es la parte más larga de la competencia. Darién debía aprender a realizar los saltos más difíciles. El triple axel era el movimiento que hasta ahora Darién no había intentado, Serena estuvo haciéndole algunas sugerencias, las punteras jugaban un rol importante ya que con ellas se impulsaba para realizar los saltos de costado.

-Trata de caer con elegancia Darién –Le dijo la rubia- trata de no perder el equilibrio cuando aterrices sobre el hielo, usa las punteras, clávalas sobre el hielo antes de saltar

-Si lo logras, podrás hacer sin dificultad las tres figuras del Salchow –Dijo Ikuko-

-Son tantos saltos y piruetas y todos tienen nombres extraños –Dijo él-

-llevan el nombre de las personas que los inventaron –dijo Serena-

Las primeras veces Darién perdió equilibrio y cayó pero tras intentarlo una y otra y otra vez pudo hacer el triple axel, se amanecían practicando las cargadas, los loops, Lutzs y flips, Serena se había vuelto más ligera, el esfuerzo físico y lo poco que comía la habían dejado delgadísima.

La modista fue a tomarles las medidas para confeccionador los vestidos que usarían para la presentación y notó que la rubia estaba más delgada.

-Señorita Tsukino, usted ha bajado mucho, ha reducido medidas de una forma sorprendente

-Es que he estado haciendo mucho ejercicio, por el campeonato

-Espero que no siga bajando más porque sino va a desaparecer

-Después del campeonato volveré a ser la misma

Darién solo escuchaba la conversación, en verdad le preocupaba que la rubia estuviera tan delgada.

Los días empezaron a pasar y la fecha del campeonato nacional se acercaba, Ikuko fue a inscribirlos.

-Chicos, ya está hecho, ya están inscritos en la categoría de parejas

-Gracias –Dijo Serena-

-Han trabajado duro, hoy descansarán y mañana en la tarde practicaremos un rato, no quiero que estén agotados para la presentación, deben estar frescos como lechugas.

-De acuerdo –Dijo Serena- iré a dormir, de verdad que estoy agotada

-Yo haré lo mismo

Serena iba adelante, estaba subiendo las escaleras que la llevaban al segundo piso en donde estaba su habitación cuando le sobrevino un fuerte mareo. Darién alcanzó a sujetarla por la espalda.

-¡Serena! ¿Qué tienes?

-No sé, estoy muy mareada, siento que me voy a desmayar

-Te llevaré a tu cuarto –Dijo y la cargó-

Darién la llevó hasta su recámara y la recostó suavemente.

-¿Cómo te sientes ahora?

-Mucho mejor, creo que estoy demasiado agotada

-Te estás exigiendo demasiado, debes relajarte, descansar, me encargaré de que comas bien estos días, necesitas energías para la competencia y he notado que comes muy poco, eso no es bueno para tu salud

-Deja de preocuparte por mí, mejor vigila tu rendimiento

-Sabes que estoy bien, ahora lo que importa eres tú

Serena se quedó sorprendida, Darién se estaba preocupando por ella, en realidad esos últimos había notado que él se mostraba muy atento y la miraba demasiado a pesar de lo grosera y pedante que ella se portaba.

-¡Darién! Descansaré más rápido si me dejas a solas

-¡Perdón! Mañana vendré a ver como sigues

Serena cerró los ojos y Darién salió de la habitación y se fue a la suya.

-En verdad quiere pasar ese campeonato, debo esforzarme mucho para ayudarla a quedar bien –Pensó-

El día de la presentación llegó, Serena y Darién estaban nerviosos, pero más nervioso estaba él.

-¡Darién! ¿Qué te pasa? Te noto algo inquieto

-Es que es mi primera vez

-Ya has estado en la pista antes

-Pero no así, esta experiencia es nueva para mí, me siento algo raro, me duele la cabeza y tengo el estómago revuelto ¿Eso es normal?

-¡Darién por favor! No vayas a flaquear

-Creo que iré al baño –Dijo y salió corriendo-

Serena se quedó sorprendida no imaginaba que Darién fuera a ponerse tan mal por una competición, pero la verdad era que esta competencia no era cualquier cosa, debían pasar a como dé lugar.

-¿Dónde está Darién? –Preguntó Ikuko-

-Dijo que iría al baño

-Ya mismo es el turno de ustedes dos –Dijo revisando que su traje esté en perfecto orden-

-Está nervioso, creo que fue a vomitar

-Espero que no se vaya a echar para atrás ahora

-Tiene que salir conmigo a la pista, tiene que hacerlo bien, estas olimpiadas pienso ganarlas, le ganaré a Motoki Onisan, conseguiré esa medalla de oro

-Yo tengo fe de que ustedes dos lo lograran, han trabajado duro

-¿Dónde está mi mamá?

-Ya está sentada junto a los demás, también está nerviosa

-¡Aquí estoy! –Dijo Darién-

-¡Al fin! ¿Dónde andabas?

-Fui al baño a refrescarme

En ese momento los nombraron para que fueran a tomar sus lugares en la pista.

"_**Darién Chiba y Serena Tsukino"**_

Salieron patinando tomados de la mano y con una gran sonrisa tal y como lo habían ensayado, ella llevaba un vestido brillante, color rojo con flores, el atuendo de Darién era negro con detalles rojos también, se pusieron en posiciones, la sonata claro de Luna se escuchó y empezaron a girar sobre la plataforma de hielo, tomados de la mano, hicieron algunas figuras magistrales y la gente aplaudía, Serena tenía muchos fans, algunos habían llevado carteles inmensos con sus nombres, en cambio casi nadie conocía a Darién, muchos se preguntaban quien era el joven que patinaba a su lado.

Hicieron algunos saltos, Darién la giró levantándola de la cintura, ella parecía un ave. Motoki Onisan estaba junto a Lita mirando la presentación, movía la cabeza afirmativamente como diciendo que eran muy buenos.

Darién sentía que el estómago iba a salírsele pero hasta ahora no habían cometido ningún error.

Estaban por terminar la presentación cuando en un salto hubo una pequeña falla por parte de Darién que casi suelta a Serena, fue poco visible pero el jurado lo notó y el puntaje no sería perfecto como lo había querido la rubia.

Terminaron e hicieron reverencia a los presentes, luego abandonaron la pista, Serena estaba furiosa. Ikuko los abrazó y besó contenta.

-Estuvo bien chicos

-No es cierto –Replicó Serena- ¡Darién ha fallado!

-Debes considerar que es su primera vez y que los nervios estaban a flor de piel, hasta yo estaba nerviosa –Dijo Ikuko-

Serena no dijo más nada solo se sentó a beber una botella de agua y a escuchar el puntaje que les pusieron, no fue bajo pero ella deseaba más. Mientras Darién se secaba el sudor se escuchó nombrar a la siguiente pareja competidora.

"**Motoki Onisan y Lita Kino"**

Lita estaba vestida de verde claro al igual que Motoki, las mujeres suspiraban viéndolo, aquel color hacía resaltar sus ojos que también eran verdes. El rubio y la castaña llegaron hacia el centro de la pista y al ritmo de la habanera de Bizet hicieron un gran trabajo, la técnica de ambos era muy buena, hicieron sin ninguna complicación todas las figuras requeridas, arrancaron aplausos de la gente que emocionada los veía realizar los triple flips cayendo con gracia sobre el hielo, su presentación fue limpia, muy profesional y ellos obtuvieron el puntaje más alto en la primera parte del programa.

Serena se levantó del asiento y se fue molesta a los vestidores, quería gritar del coraje, debía ser ella la que patinara junto a Onisan y no Lita.

Darién estaba algo contrariado, sentía que no lo había hecho tan mal, era esa extraña obsesión de Serena por ser la mejor la que lo descolocaba se fue siguiéndola para hablar con ella.

La alcanzó en el pasillo y la tomó fuertemente de la muñeca.

-¿Qué quieres ahora? –Preguntó ella con molestia-

-¿Por qué te pones así? No hemos perdido, según entiendo estamos en segundo lugar y lo que importa aquí es que clasifiquemos a las olimpiadas

-Eres igual de mediocre que los demás, yo quiero clasificar pero con el más alto puntaje, quiero a una pareja que esté a mi nivel, que me eleve no que me hunda ¿Es mucho pedir?

-¡Estás loca! ¡Nadie es perfecto! Ni siquiera tú lo eres, eres una loca perfeccionista

-¡Cállate!

-¡No me callo nada! –Dijo y la arrinconó contra la pared- No eres perfecta, si lo fueras no estarías envidiando a Motoki Onisan, algo malo debes tener para que él te rechace, me enteré de lo que dijo acerca de ti, dijo que eres una bruja, una vampiresa

-¡No es cierto! ¡El jamás se expresaría así de mí!

-¿Por qué no le preguntas? ¡Aprovecha esta competencia! No creo que se atreva a negarlo, yo mismo puedo respaldarlo, en verdad que eres una ¡maldita bruja! Te haces odiar, eres una presumida, prepotente, una facinerosa.

-¡Está ofendiéndome! ¿Sabes que puedo hacer que mi madre te despida?

-Trata de hacerlo, sabes que no te conviene, no te conviene quedarte sin pareja a estas alturas, sería como cometer un suicidio

Serena no pudo decir nada porque él tenía razón, no podía deshacerse de él aunque quisiera. Darién seguía hablando, estaba demasiado airado.

-¡Me dan ganas de ahorcarte! –Le dijo él-

-¿Por qué no lo haces? –Le preguntó ella desafiadoramente-

Darién tomó su cuello con ambas manos pero no pudo hacerlo, la liberó, jamás la lastimaría pero estar cerca de ella lo volvía loco, la tomó de ambas muñecas y la apretó contra la pared. Se acercó más, estuvo tan cerca buscando sus labios quería hacer realidad ese sueño que pero ella viró el rostro de un lado a otro negándose.

-¡Déjame en paz! ¡Estás lastimándome! ¡Suelta mis muñecas! Debo ir a cambiarme para el siguiente programa –Dijo sin mirarlo a la cara y con todo el furor en sus mejillas-

Darién reaccionó, se sintió avergonzado, nunca antes había estado en una situación similar, la soltó lentamente. Ella se fue corriendo de ahí mientras él se restregaba el rostro como despertando de un mal sueño.

Ella llegó a los vestidores y se puso a pensar en lo que había pasado hace escasos segundos.

-¡Está loco si piensa que voy a dejar que me bese! ¡Jamás! ¡Jamás! Nunca me besará, solo mi amor puede hacerlo… ¡Ya imaginaba que esto pasaría! ¡Ha estado mirándome todo el tiempo! ¡Me ha puesto nerviosa!...debo estar bien para la siguiente parte, debo estar bien, debemos estar al nivel de Motoki Onisan

Darién también estaba cambiándose de ropa y pensando sobre el beso que estuvo a punto de robarle a la rubia.

-¡Esto es una locura! ¡Ella no puede gustarme! ¿Cómo pude hacer eso? Ahora mismo debe estar pensando que me estoy muriendo por ella ¡Qué estúpido que soy!


	4. CAPITULO 4

**Capitulo 4**

**Amor sobre hielo**

Serena termina de arreglar su cabello, coloca una rosa blanca a un lado, el vestido es blanco tornasol con lentejuelas del mismo color, camina con firmeza por el largo pasillo hasta que llega a sentarse junto a Ikuko a esperar a que los llamen, Darién ya está listo pero no se atreve a salir, también está vestido de blanco.

-Debo tranquilizarme, no pasó nada, puedo alegar que fue el momento...estoy bajo mucho estrés...eso...eso puedo decir...no...¿Por qué dar tantas explicaciones? que piense lo que le de la gana -Dijo y se atrevió a salir-

Serena lo vio y se ruborizó pero hizo una expresión de fuerte enojo que no pasó desapercibido al pelinegro. Ikuko le dijo que se sentara junto a Serena.

-Chicos por favor aten bien los cordones de sus patines, revisen las cuchillas, no quiero que nada vaya a afectar su próxima presentación

Ellos no se miraban para nada fingieron seguir las instrucciones de su entrenadora.

Después de unos pocos minutos escucharon el llamado, el patinaje libre, la parte más larga del programa debía ser realizada por la siguiente pareja.

_**"Darién Chiba y Serena Tsukino"**_

Ambos salieron, los gritos de la multitud se escucharon, las luces se apagaron y encendieron los reflectores, Ambos estaban tomados de las manos muy sonrientes como si nada hubiera pasado.

Fueron al centro y esperaron a que empezara a sonar el tema musical a interpretar. La melodía la había elegido Ikuko, era la de Romeo y Julieta.

La música empezó suave, era una melodía romántica que cobraba fuerza poco a poco, así que los movimientos también debían intensificarse, los que veían, se sentían conmovidos, las luces jugaban un papel importante también, la escena era sumamente hermosa, en verdad parecían un par de enamorados danzándole al amor, Darién sorprendió a todos con sus saltos perfectos, todos sincronizados con los de la rubia, inclusive el triple axel fue limpio, por primera vez él sintió una fuerte emoción, ya no eran nervios, empezaba a gustarle el hecho de estar ahí siendo admirado, escuchar a la gente gritar su nombre igual como cuando jugaba Hockey, se sintió fuerte, recuperó la fuerza que había perdido aquella vez en que se lesionó.

Esta vez no hubo errores, todos los movimientos fueron perfectos, las cargadas, los saltos, piruetas, realizaron todos los movimientos acrobáticos y arriesgados que les había enseñado Ikuko.

Serena y Darién terminaron con un sublime abrazo medio inclinado y mirándose a los ojos, porque así lo habían ensayado, ella quería evitar sus ojos pero eso podría ser interpretado como otra cosa por parte del chico por eso prefirió clavarle la mirada con gran intensidad, una mirada llena de enojo y rabia, la gente aplaudió y se levantó a lanzarles rosas y regalos. La rubia dio una vuelta por toda la pista tirando besos mientras Darién saludaba y alzaba los brazos agradeciendo por los aplausos, esperó a que ella regresara y juntos hicieron la reverencia final y salieron de la pista, los comentaristas daban buenas críticas acerca de ellos y el puntaje colocado por los 7 jueces fue alto, ahora solo debían esperar a ver los resultados ya que las demás parejas también eran muy buenas en especial la de Motoki y Lita.

Serena fue a guindarse del cuello de Serenity quien la felicitó y abrazó contenta.

-¡Estoy orgullosa de ti, hija!

Darién abrazó a Ikuko quien casi lloraba de la emoción.

-¡Lo has hecho bien! ¡Sabía que lo lograrías! –Expresó y le dio un beso en la mejilla-

-gracias a ti, a lo que me has enseñado, ahora me siento más seguro de mi mismo

-¡Buen trabajo Darién! –Dijo Serena toda seria-

-Gracias

-En verdad lo hiciste bien, te felicito, has progresado de una forma sorprendente, Ikuko hizo bien en elegirte –agregó Serenity-

-gracias señora Serenity

La siguiente pareja en salir, eran sus más fuertes rivales. El rubio arrancó un sinnúmero de aplausos, prometía robarse el show. Lita y él brillaban en sus trajes azul eléctrico.

Tomaron sus lugares y al ritmo de voces de primavera de Strauss dieron el más grande y espectacular espectáculo, parecía que ellos habían nacido para patinar juntos, se acoplaban perfectamente bien, eran uno solo en la pista. Hicieron maniobras que ninguna otra pareja se había atrevido. Motoki la elevó tan alto sujetándola solo con un brazo, ella uso sus manos para soportar el peso de su cuerpo, abrió las piernas en el aire, luego las cerró y se deslizó suavemente sobre la espalda del rubio, él la llevó hacia delante de un rápido giro y terminó por darle vueltas rápidas en el piso, siguieron patinando, haciendo hermosas figuras, Motoki y Lita hicieron el triple axel y finalizaron dando vueltas rápidas de acuerdo al compás de la música.

La gente hizo lo mismo que con Darién y Serena, lanzaron preciosos obsequios, el jurado dio una excelente calificación.

Serena estuvo concentrada viendo sin pestañar cada movimiento del rubio, el fue a buscar a su entrenador y le dio un fuerte abrazo. Darién seguía la mirada de Serena y descubrió que ella estaba concentrada en Motoki.

-¡Serena! Hay que esperar los resultados finales, será mejor que vayamos a cambiarnos de ropa y vayamos a ver el tablero de anuncios –Le indicó-

-Ya clasificamos, estoy segura, no hay mejores parejas que la de Motoki, Lita, tú y yo, los demás no podrán superarnos aunque quisieran, seremos los únicos representantes del Japón –Le dijo sin dejar de mirar lo que hacía el rubio-

-¡Estás muy segura!

-¡Sí, lo estoy!

Ambos fueron a sus respectivos vestidores y se cambiaron de ropa, Serena casi se mordía las uñas por los nervios.

Al cabo de una hora los resultados fueron publicados en el tablero de anuncios punteando estaban Motoki y su pareja y en segundo lugar Serena y su pareja, seguidos de dos parejas más que serían los clasificados para ir a los juegos de invierno en Vancouver.

Ikuko regresó con las buenas nuevas, la gente celebraba por sus favoritos hasta que poco a poco fueron abandonando el recinto favorito, Darién y los demás estaban en el auto esperando a Serena, ella aun no salía, estaba en el coliseo sentada en una de las gradas como esperando algo.

Serenity le pidió a Darién que fuera por ella.

-Dile que ya es tarde y que queremos irnos por favor

-Está bien, enseguida la traigo

Serena estaba aun sentada mirando hacia el piso, estaba triste, muy triste, de pronto se fijó en un par de zapatos cafés. Miró hacia arriba y se encontró con la sonrisa de Motoki Onisan.

-¡Serena! –Pronunció-

-¡Andrew! –Dijo con lágrimas en los ojos, se levantó y lo abrazó-

El verdadero nombre de Motoki Onisan era Andrew Furuhata, el otro era su nombre artístico.

En ese momento Darién iba entrando pero al ver la escena retrocedió un poco y se escondió detrás de una columna.

-¡Serena! No llores –Dijo el rubio- ¿No te alegra que hayamos vuelto a vernos?

-Sí, sí, mucho

-cuando dejamos de vernos era una niña todavía –Dijo deshaciendo el abrazo y secando sus lágrimas- ¿Cuántos años tenías?

-14 años

-yo a penas descubría que me gustaba el patinaje en cambio tú eras toda una experta, aun sigues siéndolo, estuve viendo tu presentación, eres muy buena, te felicito

-¿Por qué no querías verme?

-Sentía que no estaba a tu altura, ahora es diferente

-¡Yo quería ser tu pareja!

-¡Lo siento! Pero si eras mi pareja no podría compararme contigo

-¡Me estás ganando!

-Tú siempre serás la mejor

Darién se sintió mal, algo incomodo, así que prefirió salir y regresar al auto, al verlo Serenity preguntó de inmediato por su hija.

-Está algo ocupada –Dijo él- está conversando con Motoki Onisan

-¿De verdad? ¡Oh! Bueno si es así habrá que esperarla –Indicó Serenity-

Después de un par de minutos salió Serena, no se veía feliz al contrario parecía como si acabara de recibir una mala noticia, tenía el semblante decaído.

-¡Hijita! ¿Qué tienes? –Preguntó su madre-

Ikuko y Darién estaban a la expectativa de la respuesta que fuera a darle la muchacha a Serenity. Serena y su bipolar carácter, de tristeza pasó de pronto a enojo.

-¡Uy! ¡Tengo mucho coraje!

-¿Por qué? -preguntó Ikuko-

-Le pregunté a Motoki Onisan si era cierto que él había dicho que era una bruja y no se atrevió a negarlo al contrario dijo que soy una mañosa y una odiosa y que jamás de los jamases se atrevería a convertirse en mi pareja

Darién se sorprendió, cuando los vio hablando otra cosa fue la que le pareció oír, pero de pronto pudo haber cambiado la situación, él no se había quedado a ver que más pasaba.

-Pero me las va a pagar, por las dos cosas, me las va a pagar

-¿Cuáles cosas? –Preguntó Darién-

-La ofensa que me hizo y por haberse negado a darme una información

-¿Información?

-Ya no importa mejor vayamos a comer algo para celebrar, tengo hambre

Fueron a una pizzería y Serena devoró algunas rodajas de pizza, los demás se quedaron sorprendidos viendo como comía, era como si estuviera desquitándose con la comida.

-Hija ¿Podrías comer más despacio?

-Estuve matándome de hambre todos estos días para poder estar más ligera y que Darién pudiera sostenerme, ahora pienso desquitarme

-te vas a indigestar –Dijo Ikuko-

-No importa tengo una idea para bajar la comida, podríamos ir a bailar a una disco

-No lo creo –Dijo Serenity- eso ya no es para nosotras ¿Verdad Ikuko?

-Así es, eso es solo para los más jóvenes como ustedes ¿Por qué no se van los dos a celebrar?

-¿Los dos? –Dijeron al unísono-

-Sí ¿Por qué no? Son compañeros, el triunfo es de los dos, tienen derecho a divertirse –Dijo Serenity-

-Me gustaría –Dijo él- aun no conozco los centros de diversión de Inglaterra ¿Por qué no me sirves de guía turística, Serena?

-Está bien –Dijo lacónicamente- ¡Prepárate! Voy a llevarte a la disco, más sonada de Londres, te quedarás impactado

Era cierto, Darién quedó impactado ella lo llevó a una discoteca que quedaba en el Soho en West End. El Soho es uno de los lugares más conocidos en Londres ya que a más de centros comerciales, restaurantes y lugares de entretenimiento, aloja a la más famosa comunidad gay de Londres.

Fueron a un centro nocturno que estaba lleno de travestis, lesbianas y homosexuales. Hombres se paseaban en diminutas falditas, coqueteándole al joven de ojos azules, en ciertas esquinas estaban parejas del mismo sexo besándose desenfrenadamente. A Darién observar esas escenas le parecía algo grotesco, Serena lo había hecho a propósito porque quería desquitarse con él por tratar de besarla. Fueron a sentarse a una barra, el bartender también era gay y le guiñaba el ojo al chico. Darién miró a la rubia como diciéndole ¿A dónde me has traído?

-Me encanta este lugar –Dijo ella pícaramente- me gusta mucho los colores y la gente ¿Qué opinas?

-Si te agrada que otras personas de tu mismo sexo te miren lascivamente no hay problema pero en cuanto a mi me desagrada. No estoy en contra de estas personas, ellos han elegido vivir así pero este no es mi ambiente ¿No podemos ir a otro lugar?

-No, este es mi lugar favorito

-No entiendo ¿cómo pudieron dejarte pasar? eres menor de edad todavía

-Cuando se es famoso eso poco importa, además todos creen que tengo más edad

-Ahora entiendo, cuando se tiene fama y poder económico lo incorrecto es correcto

-Vayamos a bailar –Dijo antes de beber su vaso de Gin fizz-

Serena lo llevó de la mano hasta la pista para poder bailar, la chica se puso a danzar sensualmente como casi todas las mujeres del lugar, Darién no tenía ganas de bailar, se sentía como dentro de una pesadilla, esa no era su idea de divertirse, verla dando esos espectáculos lo fastidiaba.

-¿Qué te pasa Darién? –Preguntó ella sin dejar de moverse- No me dirás que estás aburrido, pensé que eras divertido, pareces un viejito anticuado

-Me pregunto si tu madre sabe que frecuentas estos lugares

-¿Crees que soy idiota? Jamás se lo diría

-Entonces no lo sabe, pobre madre, si supiera lo que hace su hija a sus espaldas, pero ya habrá alguien que la prevenga

-No irás a decírselo ¿Verdad?

-No es correcto que una jovencita como tú ande en estos lugares, creo que tendré que decírselo

-No lo harás

-claro que lo haré, es más, ahora mismo nos regresamos a casa –Dijo enérgicamente-

-No, nos iremos –Dijo y se fue molesta a la barra a hablarle al bartender- prepárame uno de esos cocteles que tú solo sabes hacer y por favor ponle bastante vodka y hielo que estoy seca

Darién llegó a discutir con ella sobre ir a casa.

-te he dicho que no regresaré es muy temprano aún

-Si no quieres volver entonces vayamos a otro lugar, pero aquí no vamos a quedarnos

-Está bien, nos iremos pero después que termine mi coctel

Serena se tomó el coctel y pidió dos más.

-Dijiste que era el último –reclamó el chico-

-Sí pero no has bebido conmigo para celebrar nuestro triunfo, tomate una copa conmigo, solo una y nos vamos

Serena tomó de golpe su bebida, Darién bebió solo un poco y se dio cuenta de que estaba demasiado fuerte.

-Serena, deja eso, tú no puedes beber así

-¿Por qué?

-Vas a embriagarte muy rápido

-Eres un aguafiestas –Dijo y empezó a reírse sin motivos-

Darién se dio cuenta de que ella ya estaba alcoholizada.

-Se acabó, nos iremos ahora mismo –Dijo y quiso cargarla tomándola de la cintura-

Serena se guindó de su cuello y lo miró aun riendo.

-Hoy querías besarme y yo no te dejé, ¿si te beso ahora podremos quedarnos un rato más?

-No sabes lo que dices, no es cierto, yo no iba a besarte

-Tú estás enamorado de mí, por eso me miras como me miras

-La borrachera te hace hablar estupideces –Dijo quitando los brazos de ella de su cuello-

-Sabes que no estás nada mal, tienes bonitos ojos…anda quedémonos otro ratito

-ya me cansé –Dijo y la cargó en sus hombros-

-Bájame ya

Darién no hizo caso a los berrinches de la rubia y se la llevó a la calle, fue recién ahí que la bajó.

-Eres una malcriada

-Y tú eres un maldito mentiroso, porque dices que no te gusto y yo sé muy bien que te mueres por mí

-Será mejor que busque un taxi

-Me huyes, pero aunque lo niegues sé que te gusto

Darién hizo parar uno de los taxis negros y tuvo que subir a Serena casi a la fuerza.

Al fin llegaron a casa y mientras iban caminando por el gran jardín de la mansión ella siguió instigándolo.

-Me tienes miedo

-¿A una chiquilla como tú? ¡Estás mal! –Dijo adelantándose-

Serena le dio alcance y se le puso en frente.

-Me siento triste –Dijo poniendo su cara de pena-

-¿Por qué?

-Es que hoy me di cuenta de que él no me quiere de verdad

-¿Estás hablando de Motoki Onisan?

-No me preguntes más

-No me gusta verte triste, te ves más bonita cuando sonríes

-¿Ves? Yo tenía razón, te gusto, te gusto mucho

Serena salió corriendo y riendo mientras él se quedó como bobo mirando como ella se alejaba.


	5. CAPITULO 5

**Capitulo 5**

**Amor sobre hielo**

Serena estaba esperando a Darién en la puerta de la mansión.

-Pensé que estarías adentro –Le dijo él-

-Entremos calladamente, mamá debe estar dormida, no quisiera despertarla

-Entonces entremos ya

Los dos entraron en silencio, la chica se quitó los tacones y subió lentamente por las escaleras. Al llegar hasta la puerta de su habitación, él le habló bajito.

-Espero que duermas bien

-¡Darién! –También dijo susurrando- no te vayas, te invito a pasar a mi habitación

Darién se sorprendió, Serena lo estaba tentando.

-Si no mal recuerdo –Señaló él- tú misma dijiste que no era correcto que un hombre entrara a tu habitación, además, crees que estoy interesado en ti, que me gustas, eso sería como invitar al lobo, querida caperucita

-No, no creo que seas de esa clase de hombres, solo quiero que me hagas compañía un rato, quería bailar y no me dejaste, pondré algo de música.

Ella no esperó a que él respondiera, abrió la puerta y lo tomó de la mano para llevarlo adentro. Encendió el estéreo con el volumen bajo, él se quedó parado viéndola.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás incómodo?

-No, no es eso, lo que pasa es que me he dado cuenta de algo

-¿De qué?

-Siempre estamos peleando porque dices que no te caigo bien y ahora estás invitándome a tu cuarto a escuchar música

-A escuchar no, a bailar

-Para el caso es lo mismo

-tal vez empiezas a caerme bien, ven –Dijo e hizo que la tomara de la cintura para bailar muy juntos-

Darién tuvo que usar todo su autocontrol para no estrecharla más fuerte, tenía el intenso deseo de besarla y si fuera posible de algo más. La música era suave, muy romántica. Ella recostó la cabeza sobre su pecho y pudo escuchar su palpitar.

-¡Darién! ¿Tienes novia? –Le preguntó sin separarse de él-

-No

-Pero si has tenido ¿Verdad?

-Sí, muchas

-¿Has amado a alguna?

-Podría decirte que a todas las he querido

-¡Pero no las has amado!

-Si eso no ha sido amor entonces es porque aun no lo he conocido

-El amor duele Darién

-Yo pensaba que era lo contrario

-Es dulce y amargo a la vez

-Entonces aun no lo he probado

-Es mejor así, no querrás sufrir

-¿Tú sufres?

-Mucho –Dijo y se separó de él- gracias por hacerme compañía, creo que dormiré

-Está bien, me iré

Darién salió del cuarto muy agitado, tragó en seco y se fue a su habitación, se tiró sobre la cama con los brazos bajo su cabeza.

-¡Darién! ¡Darién! –Pensó- No puede estarte pasando esto, Serena no es el tipo de mujer que te atrae ¿Cierto? ¿Por qué te pones así cuando estás cerca de ella? ¡Claro! Es una mujer muy hermosa, es lógico que te excite, es natural, no es la primera ni la ultima vez, solo que nunca había estado tan nervioso con alguien ¿Qué me está pasando?

Al día siguiente Serenity, Ikuko y Darién estaban desayunando en la terraza cuando llegó la ama de llaves.

-Señora Serenity, en la sala de visitas está el señor Andrew Furuhata y solicita ver a la señorita Serena

-¿Andrew Furuhata? Me suena ese nombre, creo que lo he oído antes ¿Ya le avisaste a mi hija?

-Aún no señora, está dormida

-Iré a atenderlo, Luna, por favor ve a despertar a mi hija y dile quién la está buscando

-Como mande usted

Darién nunca había escuchado ese nombre se preguntaba quién sería, lo mataba la curiosidad, Ikuko se quedó pensando en ese nombre, le resultaba de veras familiar.

-Discúlpenme –Dijo Serenity levantándose de la mesa- iré a ver de quien se trata

Serenity se marchó y fue a la sala, su sorpresa fue tal al encontrarse cara a cara con Motoki Onisan.

-Buen Día Señora Serenity

-Buen Día, me dijeron que Andrew Furuhata buscaba a mi hija

-Efectivamente, ese soy yo, Motoki Onisan es el nombre artístico que uso

-¡Ah! No lo sabía

-pocas personas lo saben, una de ellas es Serena ¡Por cierto! ¿Está ella?

-Sí, en unos minutos más estará aquí pero dígame ¿Puedo saber cuál es el honor de su visita?

-Ayer me porté muy mal con Serena y quería disculparme

-¿Tú conocías a mi hija? Digo…conocerla en persona ¿La trataste antes?

-Sí señora, tuvimos una relación muy estrecha

Serenity se sorprendió, no sabía que su hija conociera a ese joven tan apuesto y menos que tuviera alguna clase de relación con él, jamás le había dicho nada.

-¿Estrecha?

-Sí, inclusive mi nombre artistico se lo debo a ella. Motoki es mi segundo nombre y Onisan significa hermano mayor, ella solía decirme Oni-san por eso escogí llamarme así

-¿Cuándo la conociste?

-Cuando era pequeña, a penas tenía 7 años y yo 12, recuerdo que ella iba a entrenar al centro **Crown**. Yo estaba en la secundaria y conseguí un trabajo de medio tiempo ahí, entraba a las 3 de la tarde. Atendía una pequeña cafetería, preparaba batidos y esas cosas. Recuerdo la primera vez que la vi, como si fuera ayer.

**Recuerdo:**

Serena era una pequeña niña de dos coletas, se acercó a la cafetería a pedir algo de comer.

-¡Hola! Me llamo Serena ¿Y tú?

-Andrew ¿Qué se te ofrece?

-Quisiera comer dos donas de chocolate, un manjar frío, dos tartas de fresa, un milk shake y dos rodajas de pizza

Andrew se sorprendió, no entendía como todo eso pudiera entrar en el vientre tan pequeño de una niña.

-¿Te comerás todo tú sola?

-Sí, tengo mucha hambre, patinar me abre el apetito

-Está bien, toma asiento, en un par de minutos te llevaré el pedido

-¡Andrew!

-¿Sí?

-¿Podrías sentarte a mi lado a hacerme compañía?

-Me gustaría pero estoy trabajando, necesito ahorrar para comprarme algo

-¿Qué?

-Aun no sé, algo que me sea de utilidad

-¿Qué te parecen un par de patines?

-¿Patines?

-Sí, para que me acompañes en la pista

-¡Cielos! No sé patinar muy bien, me gustaría ganarle a mi mejor amigo

-Yo podría enseñarte, soy patinadora desde los tres años

-No puedo estoy ocupado

-¿Los fines de semana?

-Por lo general salgo con mi mejor amigo a algún lado

-Podrías invitarlo también

-Eres una niña muy insistente

-Anda dí que sí, es que yo… no tengo amigos –Dijo con tristeza-

-Bueno…está bién –Dijo él, se le estrujó el corazón al ver tan triste a la pequeña-

-Gracias –Dijo mostrando su infantil sonrisa-

-Iré por tu pedido

Después se ve a Serena enseñándole a Andrew a usar los patines nuevos que se había comprado con sus ahorros.

-Te enseñaré todo lo que sé –Le dijo-

-Espero no ser tan torpe

-Claro que no, estoy segura de que serás un excelente alumno

Ambos patinaron y rieron, dieron vueltas tomados de las manos.

**Fin del recuerdo.**

-Así fue como nos hicimos amigos, después llegamos a ser más que eso

-¡Ah! Es raro que Serena nunca me haya dicho nada, siempre hablaba de que quería patinar con el mejor y que ese era Motoki Onisan, aunque tu verdadero nombre ya me parecía haberlo escuchado antes

-Tal vez sea que lo haya escuchado de boca de…

-¡Oni-san! –Exclamó Serena entrando a la sala-

-¡Hola Serena!

-¡Has venido a verme!

-Sí, quería disculparme contigo, no quise decirte bruja

-Está bien, te perdono solo porque has venido a verme

-¡Hija! He estado conversando con el joven y me ha contado que ustedes ya se conocían ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste nada?

-Lo que pasa es que en ese tiempo tú pasabas muy ocupada con los negocios y yo llegaba tarde de los entrenamientos, la única que lo conocía era Ikuko

-Pero ella tampoco me dijo nada

-Obvio, ¿que se iba a acordar? con tantos niños que iban al centro Crown, además solo lo vio un par de veces

-Así es, después busqué un entrenador y empezó mi vida dentro del patinaje artistico

-Se hizo un experto y en un par de años más me abandonó

-No es cierto, tú ya tenías pareja, fue en ese entonces que incursionaste en el patinaje de parejas y la que me dejó primero fuiste tú

-Ya recuerdo –Dijo Serenity- tú eras el chico que se fue a vivir a Canadá

-Aun resido allá, solo vine a Londres para los entrenamientos

-Sí, creo que eso si te conté. Bueno, ya omitamos más detalles, Andrew ven conmigo, tenemos mucho de que hablar –Dijo la rubia y se lo llevó-

Serenity aun quedó pensando, no entendía ciertas cosas, Darién e Ikuko llegaron cuando ellos se habían marchado.

-Queríamos conocer al tal Andrew Furuhata, a mi también me suena el nombre –Dijo Ikuko-

-Pues Andrew Furuhata resultó ser nada más y nada menos que Motoki Onisan –Explicó Serenity-

Serenity les contó toda la historia tal como se la había narrado más lo que agregó Serena.

-Ahora están afuera dando vueltas –Dijo asomándose por el gran ventanal de aquella sala-

Ikuko y Darién se acercaron a ver, Serena estaba muy contenta, los ojos le brillaban, Andrew sonreía, en verdad parecía alguien agradable. Darién sintió como una espina molesta en su corazón.

Darién fue a su habitación y se sentó a tratar de leer algo pero no pudo concentrarse.

-Ella ha estado enamorada de él siempre, desde niña, ahora entiendo su desesperación por querer verlo. Y yo estoy molesto, estoy celoso ¡Por Dios! Lo estoy reconociendo… estoy enamorado de ella, sí, la amo, la amo y me muero de celos…

Serena y Andrew entraron riendo a la mansión, Serenity los estaba esperando.

-Mamá, he invitado a Andrew a cenar con nosotros ¿No hay problema verdad?

-Claro que no, será un placer que te quedes a comer –Dijo ella- así podemos conocerte mejor

-Quiero conocer a la nueva pareja de Serena, lo vi en la pista y me parece que tiene mucho potencial

-Sí que lo tiene, aprendió más rápido que cualquier otro y solo en unas cuantas semanas –Explicó la mujer-

-¿Podría conocerlo ahora?

-Sí, Serena puede llevarte, está en el gimnasio

-Vamos Andrew es por acá

Darién estaba alzando pesas, cuando vio entrar a los dos dejó todo a un lado.

-Andrew, déjame presentarte, él es Darién Chiba mi compañero. Darién él es mi querido Oni-San

Darién estrechó con fuerza su mano mientras le clavó la mirada al rubio quien no dejaba de mostrarle una sonrisa amable.

-Es un placer Darién, déjame felicitarte, eres muy bueno

-Sí, estoy entrenando para ganarle a alguien

-Darién era jugador de Hockey –indicó la rubia-

-¿De veras? ¿De que equipo?

-De los Águilas de Oro –Dijo Serena-

-Las Águilas doradas –corrigió Darién-

-Bueno, viene a dar lo mismo –refirió ella-

-No, no es lo mismo

-Para el caso da igual, si eran o no eran es lo de menos, lo que importa es que ahora eres mi pareja

-¿Quién sabe por cuanto tiempo más?

-¿Qué me quieres decir?

-Que no dudaría de que a la primera oportunidad buscaras la forma de deshacerte de mí

-Clasificamos juntos a las olimpiadas, no sería justo que te hiciera algo así

-¡Qué raro que digas eso! –Comentó- siempre estás diciéndome que soy un mediocre igual que los demás ¿Qué? ¿Te portas amablemente conmigo solo porque está presente tu amigo? –Dijo mirándola fijamente- ¡No seas hipócrita!

-Vámonos Oni-san, creo que Darién está algo estresado –Dijo molesta la rubia-

-No, no estoy estresado, te vas porque temes que tu amiguito se entere de la clase de persona que eres

Serena se llevó a Motoki y no prestó más atención a sus palabras. En la noche durante la cena, Darién solo miraba a su plato, mientras los demás reían y conversaban.

-Serena tenía por costumbre comerse cuatro helados de chocolate –Contó el rubio- y nunca fue capaz de regalarme uno

-A ti nunca te gustó el chocolate

-Es verdad, mi favorito era el de vainilla…recuerdo también que ella era muy dulce con todos

-¡Perdón! –Dijo Darién- ¿Estás hablando de Serena?

-Sí, ¿de quien más?

-Pareciera que estás describiendo a otra persona

-Pues no, así era Serena

-Era…lo has dicho bien…era porque de dulce no tiene nada

-¿Qué te pasa Darién? ¿Por qué te comportas así? ¿Estás tratando de indisponerme con Oni-san?

-No, no importa, solo estaba molestando

-mejor hablemos de otra cosa –Dijo el rubio-

-Sí, es lo mejor –Indicó Serenity- no quiero peleas en mi mesa

-¡Perdón Señora Serenity! ¡Creo que fue la costumbre! –Dijo apenado Darién-

-No te preocupes, no ha pasado nada. Andrew cuéntanos ¿Cómo ha sido tu estancia en Londres?

-Es una ciudad muy bonita aunque he salido muy poco, no he tenido tiempo por los entrenamientos

-¿Te gustaría conocer algún lugar? –Preguntó Darién con una sonrisa fingida- puedo decirte que Serena, conoce muy bien los centros de entretenimientos nocturnos, ayer mismo me llevó a uno increíble, no sabes lo bien que la pasamos

-claro que me gustaría

-¡Genial! Podríamos ir los tres, no, los cinco, es un lugar tan agradable que hasta la Señora Serenity e Ikuko se sentirían a gusto, es más, puedo darles una pequeña descripción del lugar, seguro y querrán ir

-¡No! –Exclamó Serena-

-¿Por qué no? –Dijo Darién-

-Es que recordé que ese lugar iba a cerrar porque van a remodelarlo –Se inventó ella-

-¡Ah! Pero si yo lo vi muy bien –dijo el pelinegro- bueno tal vez podamos ir en otra ocasión, no pueden perdérselo, es increíble, está en el SOHO ¿Conoces el Soho Oni –san?

-He estado por ahí un par de veces pero solo he entrado a los restaurantes

-No sabes de lo que te has perdido hermano, es otro mundo ese

-debe ser

-Mamá -interrumpió Serena- Andrew regresa dentro de dos semanas a Canadá y estaba pensando que podría quedarse en nuestra casa durante ese tiempo, esta casa es inmensa y tiene todas las comodidades que no le puede brindar un hotel ¿Puede quedarse con nosotros?

-No quiero molestar –Dijo Andrew- estoy bien, no te preocupes por mí

-Serena tiene razón ¿Por que no te quedas? Sería un placer tenerte como nuestro invitado

-Es que yo…

-Por favor –Rogó Serena- quédate unos días

-Está bien, gracias

Darién estaba que hervía del coraje, bebió su copa de agua para enfriarse un poco.

-Bienvenido entonces

Darién salía de la regadera cuando se encontró con Serena en su cuarto.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –Dijo terminando de amarrarse la toalla a la cintura-

-Vengo a exigirte una explicación

-No ves que estoy ocupado

-yo no tengo tiempo que perder, esta noche saldré a bailar con Oni-san pero no quería irme sin aclarar el asunto. Hoy has estado agresivo conmigo

-¿Te molesta?

-Sí, no quiero que me hagas quedar mal con Motoki Onisan, te advierto algo Darién, si sigues molestando me las pagarás

-Como siempre amenazando

-¿No puedes quedarte tranquilo? ¿Por qué te cae mal él?

-¿quieres saberlo?

-Sí

-ayer dijiste algo

-¿Qué?

-Dijiste que tú me gustabas

-¿y?

-No me gustas

-¿Ah no?

-No, no me gustas, lo cierto es que…me fascinas, me vuelves loco, por eso quería besarte el otro día

Serena se quedó paralizada mientras él se acercó más.

-no sé como pasó, pero me cae mal Motoki Onisan porque lo prefieres a él, me muero de celos, me muero de rabia, me hierve la sangre de solo saber que lo quieres

-Mejor me voy –expresó con la intención de salir de ahí-

-No, ahora no te irás hasta saberlo todo…Serena Tsukino me gustas demasiado, sueño contigo a cada hora

-¿Eso es todo? Ya lo sabía…pero no me interesa, y ahora me voy porque tengo que cambiarme para salir con mi Oni-san

Serena salió corriendo de ahí toda nerviosa, y Darién se chasqueaba los dedos molesto, demasiado molesto.


	6. CAPITULO 6

**Capitulo 6**

**Amor sobre hielo**

Andrew y Serena fueron a bailar al Cuban Bar, un lugar a donde suelen ir muchos latinos a bailar salsa y otros ritmos tropicales, se sentaron en una mesa y pidieron dos cócteles de frutas.

Serena estaba algo distraída pensando en lo que había sucedido en el cuarto de Darién que no prestaba demasiada atención a lo que decía el rubio.

-Serena, creo que no me estás escuchando

-¡Perdón! ¿Qué me decías?

-Creo que tienes algún problema ¿Por qué no me cuentas?

-No es nada Andrew, son tonterías mías

-¿Ya no me tienes confianza? Me gustaría que todo volviera a ser como antes de que dejáramos de vernos

-Tienes razón, te contaré

-Así está mejor, sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea

Darién estaba tratando de quedarse dormido pero no lograba conciliar el sueño, se daba vueltas y vueltas en la cama. Se levantó a ver la hora y al descubrir que iban a dar las tres de la mañana y que ellos no llegaban se puso más impaciente.

De pronto escuchó el ruido de un auto estacionándose, se asomó por la ventana y vio cuando ellos se bajaron. Se quedaron parados un rato conversando, él moría por saber de que hablaban.

-Gracias por escucharme

-cuando quieras Serena, y no te preocupes que te apoyo en todo

-Eres un amor –Dijo y lo abrazó-

Andrew acarició su largo cabello, Darién apretó los puños de su mano controlando su rabia y dejo de mirar.

Al día siguiente Darién estaba en su habitación viendo en Internet los videos de las últimas presentaciones de Motoki Onisan así como de otros expertos patinadores, le llamó la atención los movimientos acrobáticos que hacían los rusos. Se encontró con saltos espectaculares pero peligrosos.

-Hasta ahora Motoki no ha hecho el mortal hacia atrás, me pregunto ¿Qué pasaría si un competidor se arriesgara a hacerlo? Creo que lo desbancaría como el primero de su clase.

Fue a la pista estuvo practicando todos los saltos, piruetas y giros, Ikuko se sentó a mirarlo.

-¿A qué se debe tanto empeño? –Le preguntó-

-quiero hacerlo perfecto siempre, no perder la práctica

-¡Ah! Los estás haciendo bastante bien

-quería preguntarte algo

-dime

-Estuve en youtube viendo algunas presentaciones de patinaje artistico

-Veo que te has metido de lleno en esto

-Sí, creo que he descubierto que me gusta mucho

-¡Ah!

-Bueno lo que quería preguntarte era sobre el salto mortal hacia atrás ¿Podrías prepararme para realizarlo?

-¡Madre mía! ¡No! Eso es demasiado peligroso, ningún competidor se arriesgaría

-Los rusos lo han hecho antes

-Pero han dejado de hacerlo por su peligrosidad

-Sí ellos pudieron por qué yo no

-No puedo enseñarte a hacerlo

-Necesito aprenderlo

-¿Por qué? No es necesario que hagas esa acrobacia para asegurar la medalla olímpica

-Quiero ser el mejor, quiero ser inigualable, mejor que Motoki Onisan

-¿Por qué?

-Si soy mejor que él talvez Serena…

-¿Serena qué?

-No, nada –Dijo taciturno- ¡Olvídalo!

-¿Estás enamorado? ¿Te enamoraste de ella?

-No, no es eso

-Estás enamorado, ya me había dado cuenta pero ahora estoy segura

-¡Por favor! Dime como puedo hacerlo

-hay otras maneras de ganar el corazón de una chica, tú quieres impresionarla haciendo ese salto pero no piensas que podría costarte la vida, mejor busca otra forma. Una forma de vencer al enemigo es haciéndote su amigo ¿Entiendes?

Darién no respondió se quedó pensando en aquello. Durante casi toda la mañana Serena estuvo con Andrew no se despegaba de él para nada. Darién ya se había resignado a verlos juntos.

-Estoy feliz –Dijo Serenity a Ikuko y a Darién- mi hija ha vuelto a ser la chica dulce que era antes, la visita de Onisan le ha hecho bien

-Así parece –dijo la otra mujer- ahora mismo fueron de compras

-¿Por qué no los acompañaste Darién? –Preguntó la madre de la rubia-

-Es que… no me invitaron, además no quiero ser mal tercio, discúlpenme iré a practicar un poco –Dijo y se levantó de la mesa y se fue-

-¿Qué le pasa? Lo he notado meditabundo –Dijo Serenity-

-Está triste

-¿Triste?

-Mis sospechas eran ciertas, está enamorado de tu hija

-¿cómo lo sabes?

-Hoy me lo confirmó

-¿De veras? ¡Pobre! Debe sufrir mucho sabiendo que mi hija está enamorada de otro

Darién cambió de opinión, así que decidió salir a dar una vuelta por la avenida Bond Street, cuando se encontró con Lita Kino la pareja de Motoki comprando en una de las tiendas departamentales.

-¡Señorita Kino! –Dijo al verla de frente-

-¿Nos conocemos?

-Soy Darién Chiba –Le extendió la mano para saludarla- patino junto a Serena Tsukino

-¡Hola! No te había reconocido –correspondió al saludo estrechando la mano del hombre-

-Claro, no nos habíamos visto de cerca

-Eres más guapo de cerca

-Gracias… tú también eres muy hermosa… ¿Comprando?

-Sí, dentro de dos semanas me voy a Canadá a seguir entrenando para las olimpiadas

-Motoki Onisan se está quedando con nosotros

-¿Cómo? ¿Dijiste con ustedes? ¿Quiénes?

-Vivo en la mansión de las Tsukino y él se está quedando ahí hasta su próximo viaje

-No lo sabía, con razón no había podido ubicarlo ¿Por qué no me habrá dicho nada?

-Es que Serena lo ha mantenido muy entretenido con sus paseos y salidas a bailar

-¡Eso no puede ser cierto!

-Es que Serena está enamorada de Motoki Onisan y parece que él también de ella

-¡No! –Dijo molesta- Motoki es mi novio, no puede estar saliendo con otra

-¿Tu novio? No lo sabía

-Somos novios desde hace dos años ¿Cómo es eso de que ellos están saliendo juntos?

-Pues es verdad no tengo porque mentir

-El siempre estaba hablando de ella, ahora entiendo algunas cosas

-Ella quería patinar con él y por eso rechazaba a todo el que se cruzara en su camino

-Estoy pensando que de pronto se puede hacer algo

-¿Qué dices?

-Se me acaba de ocurrir una idea, pero ¿Qué te parece si mejor vamos a tomarnos un café y seguimos hablando?

-Está bien

Serena y Andrew regresaron a la mansión y se sentaron en la sala a descansar, Serenity e Ikuko también estaban ahí cuando apareció Darién.

-¡Hola! ¡Hola! –Dijo muy contento- ¡Buenas noches a todos!

-¿Cómo estás Darién? –Preguntó Serenity

-Bien, gracias… les tengo una sorpresa

-¿Ah sí? ¿Cuál? –Preguntó sarcásticamente la rubia-

-Habemos muchas estrellas del patinaje en casa

-¿Muchas? –Dijo Serena riendo- Veo que ya te consideras una

-Pues claro que sí pero no es por eso que estoy contento sino porque acabo de entablar una relación amistosa con una patinadora de alto vuelo y la he traído conmigo para que las conozcan.

Darién salió un segundo e hizo pasar a Lita, Serena y Andrew se quedaron muy sorprendidos.

-Les presento a Lita Kino, bueno Serena y Andrew ya la conocen pero la señora Serenity e Ikuko no.

-Es un placer –Dijo Serenity-

-El placer es mío, señora, Darién me ha hablado muy bien de usted…también de usted –Dirigiéndose a Ikuko-

-Bienvenida

-Gracias. Cuando Darién me contó que Andrew estaba aquí con sus amigos le pedí que me trajera enseguida, los amigos de Andrew son mis amigos también

-¡Ah! ¡Veo que son bien unidos! –Dijo Ikuko-

-Claro que sí, aunque ahora mismo estoy resentida con él porque no me dijo que estaría aquí y yo he estado buscándolo estos días

-Lo siento –Dijo el rubio- perdí la noción del tiempo

-Claro, si estás con Serena a quien no habías visto en mucho tiempo, es comprensible, ¿como dejar de ver a alguien tan querido para ti?

-¿Conoces la historia? –Preguntó Serenity-

-¿Cómo no conocerla? Yo lo sé todo de Andrew, bueno al menos eso creo, es así como debe ser la relación entre dos personas que están próximas a casarse

-¿Ustedes dos van a casarse? –Preguntó Ikuko-

-Sí, no solo somos pareja en la pista sino también fuera de ella –Dijo y se acercó al rubio para darle un beso en la boca- ¿Verdad cariño?

Serenity e Ikuko se miraron a la cara no entendían nada de lo que estaba pasando. Serena en cambio quiso meterse el puño de su mano en la boca y Darién sonreía satisfecho, eso era lo que hacía falta para que ella dejara de adorarlo.

-Pensé que habíamos terminado –Dijo él-

-El que hayamos tenido una pequeña diferencia no quiere decir que hayamos terminado ¿Por qué lo pensaste así?

-Dijiste que no querías verme por el resto de tu vida

-Eso se dice sin pensar, te estaba buscando para pedirte perdón cariño

-¿No es sorprendente? –Dijo Darién- ¿Quién hubiera imaginado que ellos dos eran novios? Bueno eso era algo lógico, trabajan todo el tiempo, juntos

Serena se había quedado callada, en verdad fue toda una sorpresa que Lita fuera la novia de Andrew.

-Como todo está aclarado podemos regresarnos juntos ¿Verdad? –Preguntó la castaña-

-¡Qué lástima! –Dijo Darién- Hubiera sido divertido tenerlos en casa, Ojalá pudieran pasar más tiempo con nosotros

-Por mi no hay problema –Dijo Serena- ¡Mamá! ¿Puede Lita quedarse? Como dijo Darién sería divertido tenerlos en casa. Me gustaría conocer mejor a la novia de mi querido Oni-san

-No, Serena ¿Cómo crees? Sería una molestia –Replicó Lita-

-Sí Serena lo desea pueden quedarse, la casa es bien grande hay muchas habitaciones disponibles

-Sí –Dijo la rubia- ¡Por favor Lita! ¡Quédense! Podemos pasar unos días increíbles

-No lo sé

-Me gustaría tanto ser tu amiga

-Ya que insistes, está bien, nos quedaremos

-Bueno creo que los dejaremos solos para que conversen, mientras tanto iré a buscar a Luna para que le pida a la servidumbre que prepare otra habitación para la Señorita Kino –Dijo Serenity- ¡Bienvenida Lita!

-Gracias

Darién se confundió, no entendía porque Serena había hecho eso, él en su lugar habría dejado que se fueran porque no habría soportado una desilusión como aquella. ¿Sería acaso que no se daría por vencida? Tal vez ella estaba aplicando aquello que le dijo a él horas antes Ikuko. **"Una forma de vencer al enemigo es haciéndote su amigo"**

-Entonces yo también –Pensó él- veamos quién gana

Darién invitó a Andrew a tomar unas cervezas a un bar cercano.

-Perdona por lo del otro día, Serena tenía razón estaba algo estresado, he estado bajo mucha presión, tú sabes, la competencia

-claro, claro, no te preocupes, no ha pasado nada

-¡Oye amigo! Déjame felicitarte, tu novia es muy linda

-gracias

-Me contaba que se conocieron en Canadá

-Sí, así fue

-Lo que me da algo de pena es Serena, debe estar algo triste

-¿Por qué?

-Porque creo que a ella le agradas mucho

-¡Ah! Sí, ella también me agrada

-Pero… ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Tienes novia

-Eso no quiere decir que no pueda gustarme otra chica

-Pero estarías jugando con las dos y eso no sería justo

-No, nunca jugaría con una chica… ¿Te gusta Serena?

-¡Perdón! ¿Qué?

-¿Te dolería que ella sufriera por mí?

-¿No la harás sufrir? ¿O sí?

-No podría, ella es como mi hermana menor, cuando entró al centro Crown en Japón me pareció una dulce niñita que solo quería tener amigos, estaba sola, eso me conmovió, creo que aun se siente sola, fui el primer amigo que tuvo es por eso que me tiene mucho afecto

-Creo que está enamorada de ti

-No, no me ama, para ella solo soy su Oni-san, es decir su hermano mayor

-yo no lo creo

-Pronto sabrás porque te lo digo. Solo déjame decirte algo, si estás interesado en ella de verdad, nunca vayas a dejarla, así llueva, truene o relampaguee, nunca la dejes

Lita fue a buscar a Serena a su habitación.

-hola ¿Puedo pasar?

-Este… si claro

-gracias, quería hablar contigo acerca de mi querido novio

-Dime

-¿Estás interesada en él? –Preguntó sin miramientos-

-¿Qué cosas dices? ¡Claro que no! Él es como mi hermano ¿De dónde sacas eso?

-Darién me lo dijo

-¿Darién? Debí suponerlo, ha estado haciéndome escenitas con Motoki Onisan, está celoso, es por eso que ve fantasmas donde no los hay

-¿Era eso?

-Sí, lo que pasa es que está enamorado de mí y está celoso de Oni-san

-Esto se está poniendo muy interesante –Dijo sentándose a su lado en la cama- y dime ¿también te gusta?

-¿Qué?...¡No! ¿Cómo crees? –Dijo poniéndose colorada-

-Pero te has puesto roja

-Es que me tomaste por sorpresa… no pensé que te imaginarías eso

-No entiendo porque no te gusta Darién, es muy guapo, si no existiera Andrew te juro que no dejaba escapar a ese bombón

Al día siguiente mientras Darién practicaba en la pista Lita lo contemplaba.

-He descubierto algo –Dijo ella-

-¿Qué cosa? –Expresó acercándose a la cerca-

-creo que has estado equivocado todo el tiempo

-no entiendo

-A Serena quien le gusta no es Andrew sino tú

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Acaso ella te lo ha dicho?

-casi, casi

-Explícame

-ayer la confronté, le pregunté si le gustaba Andrew y me lo negó, me dijo que lo veía como a un hermano

-¡Y tú se lo creíste!

-¿Por qué no? Había sinceridad en sus ojos, me respondió de inmediato pero en cambio cuando le pregunté si tú le gustabas se puso toda roja y nerviosa ¿Acaso eso no te dice algo?

-No sé, si le gustara no me rechazaría

-algunas veces a las mujeres nos gusta hacernos las difíciles

-no creo que ese sea el caso de Serena

-Entonces probémosla

-¿Cómo?

-Tengo una idea

Estaban todos almorzando en la terraza cuando Lita le dijo algo a su novio.

-Mi amor prometiste comprarme un regalo y aun no lo has hecho, escuché que habrá ofertas en uno de los almacenes que queda por el Trafalgar Square, ¿Podrías ir mañana?

-Seguro, solo dime que quieres que te regale

-Está bien, yo te anotaré en un papelito lo que deseo

-Ok pero… ¿Por qué no vamos juntos? ¿O de pronto los cuatro podríamos ir?

-No, es que Serena me prometió mostrarme su casa y quiero jugar una partida de tenis con ella

-¿Y tú Darién?

-Me encantaría pero mi hermano prometió llamarme mañana así que no puedo moverme de aquí

-Bueno no importa, iré y volveré enseguida y luego podríamos hacer algo interesante como jugar póker o algún otro juego de mesa

-Seguro

Temprano en la mañana Andrew salió a buscar el pedido de su novia y Lita le dijo a Serena que le gustaría tomar sol en la alberca.

-Está bien, entonces vayamos a cambiarnos de ropa

Serena se puso un bikini fucsia y Lita uno verde, cuando fueron a la alberca vieron a Darién en traje de baño sentado leyendo el periódico.

-No te dije –Expresó Lita- ¡Darién está para comérselo!

-¡Por favor Lita! No es para tanto, yo no lo veo así

-Bueno entonces estás ciega, porque Darién está guapísimo y mira ese cuerpazo que se gasta, esos músculos, esos abdominales bien formados, esas piernas…

-Me pregunto que pensaría Oni-san si te escuchara decir eso

-¡Oh no! Mi Andrew es mejor por supuesto

-creo que me meteré al agua

Serena dejó la toalla a un lado y se tiró al agua mientras ella nadaba Lita fue a sentarse junto a Darién.

-¡Hola!

-¡Hola!

-¿Podrías ponerme un poco de bronceador en mi espalda? –Preguntó la chica-

-Claro ¿Cómo no?

Serena salió del agua y los vio coqueteándose descaradamente, se sentó cerca de secarse el cabello, desde ahí podía escuchar todo lo que decían.

-Tienes la piel muy suave –dijo él- tan tersa como la de un bebé… ¿Te han dicho que tus ojos son hermosos?

-No, gracias ¿y a ti te han dicho que eres el mejor aplicador de bronceador que existe?

-tampoco

-¿Puedes ponerme un poco más en las piernas?

-Por supuesto con todo gusto

-¡Lita! –Dijo Serena medio enfadada- ¿Por qué molestas a Darién con esas cosas? ¿No ves, que puede estarte manoseando? En las piernas bien podrías aplicarte tu misma el bronceador no es necesario que él lo haga, además podría venir Andrew y pensar cosas que no son

-¡Ah! ¡Cierto! Cierto lo de Andrew pero no creo que Darién sea un morboso

-Está bien no te seguiré aplicando bronceador pero si podemos seguir hablando ¿Verdad?

-claro, me gustan mucho los temas de conversación que eliges

-bueno como te decía –Dijo ignorando a Serena- tu cabello es precioso y esos aretes de rosas te sientan muy bien

-¡Oh! ¡Gracias!

Serena tomó la toalla y se fue de ahí molesta, Lita y Darién se reían.

-¿Viste como se puso?

-Aun no estoy seguro, podría ser que le molestara el hecho de que estés coqueteando conmigo pero no tiene que ser precisamente por mí sino por Andrew, tal vez le duele pensar que él está con una chica que no lo respeta

-Voy a seguir adelante con esto, estoy segura de que le gustas, confía en mi

Lita fue a buscar a Serena para jugar una partida de tenis.

-Muy bien, soy buena con la raqueta, así como en otras cosas, tu sacas Serena

La pelota iba de un lado a otro a través de la cancha mientras Lita no paraba de hablar.

-Ya quiero regresar a Canadá, me hacen falta algunas cosas, extraño tanto dormir con Andrew. Sus besos, sus caricias, estar con él, despertar entre sus brazos.

-¿Vivían juntos?

-Sí, desde que somos novios

-¡Ah! ¿Y recibían algunas visitas?

-No muchas, solo las de su mejor amigo que iba algunas veces los fines de semana pero el resto del tiempo si no pasábamos en la pista entrenando la pasábamos juntos jugando, tú sabes a que, no tengo porque explicártelo

-Entiendo a que te refieres

-Nos enamoramos, creo que fue precisamente por ese detalle, pasamos todo el tiempo, juntos. Lo mismo podría pasarte con Darién ¿No me dirás que no sientes nada cuando estás en sus brazos en la pista? Cuando roza tu piel, y la acaricia, tiene unas manos poderosas…

-¡Claro que no! –Dijo avergonzada-

-te has vuelto a poner roja, dime algo ¿Te ha besado?

-¡No!

-¿No?

-No, nunca dejaría que me bese

-¿Por qué no? Seguramente que debe saber besar muy…bien…deberías besarlo

-¿Para qué querría besar a un tipo como él?

-Para que descubras que se siente

-No, no me interesa, ya tengo a quien besar

-¿Ah sí? ¿Quién?

-Pues a…

-Hola chicas –Dijo Andrew- llegué ¿Dónde está Darién?

-No lo sé ni me interesa –Dijo Serena y se fue corriendo-

-¿Qué le pasa?

Lita se encogió de hombros y Andrew se quedó como aturdido.

Serena estaba corriendo en dirección a su cuarto cuando se cruzó con Darién.

-¿A dónde vas tan apurada?

-¿qué te importa?

-No me respondas así o tendré que enseñarte

-déjame en paz

Darién no la dejaba pasar y ella no podía mirarlo a la cara.

-Aquel día que estuviste en mi habitación…

Ella se puso roja de solo recordarlo, él estaba solo cubierto por una toalla.

-¿Por qué te fuiste tan rápido?

-Estaba apurada te lo dije

-¿Apurada por salir con Motoki Onisan? ¿Qué se siente saber que él ya le pertenece a otra?

-¿Por qué crees que él me gusta?

-Te emocionaba estar a su lado

-yo te dije desde un principio que no estaba enamorada de él, tenía ganas de verlo, de hablarle y ya lo he hecho, eso no significa que estoy enamorada de él, él solo es mi Oni-san

-cierto pero siempre estaba pensando en él

-pero no de esa manera

-¿No? Entonces dime ¿No te duele verlo con otra?

-Para nada

-Entonces… ¿Qué sientes por mí? –Le dijo tomándola por la cintura- ¡Dímelo!

-Yo…

Darién no dejó que respondiera se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla y le habló al oído.

-¡Te quiero!


	7. CAPITULO 7

**Capitulo 7**

**Amor sobre hielo**

Darién no dejó que respondiera se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla y le habló al oído.

-¡Te quiero! ¡Te quiero Serena!

A Serena se le erizó el cuerpo, él le estaba susurrando al oído esas palabras tan bonitas pero ella rompió el encanto con sus groserías.

-¡Darién! –Se separó de él- no tienes ningún derecho a hablarme así, tú no eres más que un simple empleado

-¿Un simple empleado?

-Alguien que contrató mi madre para que me ayudara a ganar la medalla ¿Por qué habría de sentir algo por ti? ¡Mírame! ¡Somos diferentes! ¡Yo pertenezco a una clase social diferente! ¡Jamás podría fijarme en ti! Yo soy una princesa, por mis venas corre sangre noble, mis padres son descendientes de duques y condes, pertenezco a una de las familias más ricas del país, en cambio tú, tú no eres más que un simple jugador de Hockey salido de un barrio suburbano del Japón.

-¡¿Qué?

-Entiendo que te atraiga físicamente, soy hermosa, es natural, lo que no entiendo es por qué dices que me quieres si yo siempre he sido tan dura e indiferente contigo, ahora mismo te estoy tratando mal ¿No es cierto? Empiezo a creer que es verdad eso de que los hombres son mal llevados, se fijan en quien no les conviene.

-Sí, yo he tenido la desgracia de fijarme en una chica tan fría como tú, en alguien que no ve más allá de sus ojos, una mujer de madera que no tiene sentimientos, me rechazas porque no pertenezco a tu clase, sin embargo te fijaste en un simple mesero, porque no creas que no sé la historia de Andrew, él mismo me la contó.

-Hay una marcada diferencia entre tú y él

-¿A sí? ¿Cuál es? Porque yo no la veo

-Él es todo un caballero no anda por ahí acosando a mujeres

-¡Ah! ¡Entonces soy un maldito acosador!

-Sí, porque no me dejas en paz

-¡Muy bien! Entonces te dejaré en paz, me iré de tu casa y no volverás a verme nunca más. Ahora mismo este acosador va a empacar sus cosas y a regresar a su barrio suburbano de donde nunca debió salir.

-¡Darién! ¡No! ¡No te vayas! –Dijo asustada-

-¡Que voluble que eres! Primero lanzas contra mí una serie de insultos, me dices que te deje en paz y luego no quieres que me vayas

-¡Te necesito! ¡Quiero ir a Vancouver!

-Pues búscate a otro patinador, renuncio, has ganado, has logrado que quiera irme

-No –Expresó agarrándose del brazo- no me dejes, por favor, retiro todo lo dicho, no eres ningún acosador, lamento haberte dicho aquello

-Es tarde, ya no quiero tus disculpas, ya no quiero nada de ti

Darién quitó bruscamente la mano de Serena de su brazo y se fue corriendo a su cuarto mientras la chica lo seguía pidiéndole que se quedara.

-Por favor Darién, quédate, prometo portarme bien, no te diré más groserías, ni te ofenderé

-No me interesa

-te juro que ya no…

-No insistas me iré, si quieres puedes patinar con Onisan

Empezó a sacar de los cajones la ropa y a meterla en una maleta, Serena vio que estaba hablando en serio.

-No, no te irás –Dijo y sacaba las prendas de la maleta-

Darién las volvía a meter y ella las volvía a sacar.

-Le diré a mi madre que te pague el doble, no el triple, la suma que tú quieras pero no te vayas

-No me interesa tu dinero

-No, no te vayas

Darién la apartó y terminó de meter su ropa en la maleta, la cerró y se dirigió a la puerta de la habitación.

-¡No! –Dijo Serena sujetándolo con fuerzas- no te vayas

-Déjame, no me quedaré

Serena cayó a sus pies y de rodillas le rogó que no la dejara sola para la competencia.

-¡Por favor! ¡Por favor! –Dijo en un mar de lágrimas- es importante para mí estar en las olimpiadas

Darién no pudo irse dejándola así, toda temblorosa y llorosa, dejó la maleta a un lado y la levantó del suelo.

-¡Serena! ¿Tan importante es esto para ti? –Dijo con un tono suave- ¿Qué pretendes? ¿Acaso piensas que conquistarás el corazón de Andrew ganándole en una competencia?

-¡Qué no estoy enamorada de él! ¡Ya te lo he dicho!

- Me estás mintiendo…si no es por eso… ¿Entonces por qué lo haces?

-La última vez quedé como una fracasada, esta vez tiene que ser diferente, por favor ayúdame –Darién no le creyó pero no siguió insistiendo en eso-¿Qué quieres que te de para que te quedes?

-¿Qué que quiero?

-Sí

-¿puedo pedir lo que sea?

-Sí, te lo daré, lo que sea pero no te vayas

-Está bien, lo que quiero es que dejes de llorar me estás rompiendo el corazón, no me gusta verte así

Serena lo abrazó aun llorando y él sintió que se le abría una gran herida en su corazón.

-Voy a ayudarte –Pensó- me estás mintiendo, tú quieres a Andrew por eso quieres ir a Vancouver, voy a ayudarte, voy a hacer lo que esté a mi alcance para que estés con él aunque eso signifique mi agonía

-gracias Darién –Dijo secándose las lágrimas- y perdóname por haberte ofendido

-ya lo olvidé, ahora regálame una sonrisa, me gusta cuando sonríes

Ella le sonrió tímidamente y él la volvió a abrazar.

-Prometo que no te dejaré, llueva truene o relampaguee, vamos a patear traseros en esas olimpiadas, barreremos con todos, inclusive con Motoki Onisan y Lita, les daremos duro

-Gracias –Dijo Serena y le dio un beso en la mejilla y salió de ahí-

-debo aprender a conformarme con esto

Andrew y Lita estaban sentados en el jardín cuando llegó Serena.

-Chicos, mi madre ha recibido invitaciones para ir al baile anual de la rosa

-¿Ese baile no es en Mónaco? Preguntó Lita-

-Sí pero acá también lo hacemos, es para recolectar fondos para los necesitados pero podemos divertirnos mucho, es el viernes, tienen que ir bien elegantes

-Suena genial, así podré ponerme lo que me regalo mi Andrew, mira –Le mostró unos aretes de esmeraldas-

-¡Qué lindos!

-Pero también te he comprado algo Serena

-¿A mí?

-Claro, eres mi amiga, mira –Le dio una cajita-

Ella la abrió y encontró un prendedor en forma de corazón con una luna dentro.

-Está precioso, gracias Andrew

Darién estaba terminando de guardar su ropa en los cajones cuando tocaron a la puerta.

-Adelante

-Joven Darién, la señora Serenity solicita verlo en su despacho –Dijo Luna-

-Gracias, dígale que enseguida estoy con ella

Darién guardó lo que faltaba y fue de inmediato a ver a Serenity.

-¡Darién! Estoy agradecida contigo por haber ayudado a Serena en la competencia y quiero darte una bonificación

-No, no es necesario

-Déjame recompensarte, sé que tratar con Serena no te ha resultado fácil, según me ha contado Ikuko ella no ha dejado de ser grosera y malcriada contigo

-No importa, yo estoy bien, los arrebatos de Serena no me molestan

-Eres la primera persona que dice eso, los demás querían salir corriendo

-Sé porque ella actúa así, estoy dispuesto a ayudarla

-Me dijo Ikuko que te has enamorado de ella

Darién tragó en seco no imaginó que Ikuko fuera a decírselo a alguien y menos a la madre de Serena.

-No te preocupes –Dijo ella al ver su expresión de angustia- no voy a reclamarte porque yo mejor que nadie sé lo que es amar a alguien, te enamoraste sin querer, apuesto a que no lo planificaste

-¡Le juro que no me di cuenta!

-Lo sé Darién, créeme, yo sería feliz de que mi hija se fijara en ti y se olvidara de su extraña obsesión. Si pudiera hacer algo por ti

-No se preocupe

-¿Cómo no? Si eres la persona ideal para Serena, la amas, a pesar de que es como es, creo que aun puedo hacer algo por tí

-No entiendo

-Espera un momento –Dijo tomando el auricular del teléfono- ¡Luna! Iremos de compras, dile a Artemis que prepare el auto, tú también vienes con nosotros

-¿Qué está haciendo señora?

-El viernes es el baile de la rosa y tienes que ir muy elegante, quiero que mi hija se fije en ti

-Señora, no hay que forzar las cosas, ella no me quiere, ella ama a Motoki Onisan

-No, te puedo asegurar que no es así, conozco a mi hija perfectamente bien y sé que quiere a Andrew como a un amigo

-Ella dice lo mismo pero su forma de actuar me dice lo contrario

-Las mujeres somos medio complicadas, Serena es un caso muy especial, te voy a ayudar a conquistarla, sé las cosas que le gustan y las que no, si estás bien enterado de ello podrás ganar su corazón

-Señora, creo que mejor hay que dejarlo así, ella no se fijará en mí, así usted haga lo que haga

-¡Bah! ¡Tonterías! Te ayudaré así no quieras, te espero en el auto no tardes

Serenity salió y él se quedó pensando, le alegraba saber que Serenity no era de esa clase de personas que se fijara en el estatus económico, el nivel social o en el éxito que pudiera tener una persona.

-Sí tan solo Serena pensara igual –Se dijo y salió-

Serenity llevó a Darién a algunos centros comerciales y a pesar de que él se negó ella terminó comprándole mucha ropa buena y de marca, además de ciertos accesorios para caballeros como relojes y cadenas, no faltaron los perfumes, Artemis y Luna ayudaban a llevar los paquetes al carro mientras la mujer emocionada llevaba al chico de un lado a otro.

-Señora, ha comprado demasiado, no podré pagarle con nada

-Con que quieras a mi hija es más que suficiente

-Pero esto es mucho y todas las cosas que me ha comprado son demasiado caras

-Esto no es nada para mí, poseo una inmensa fortuna, y me gusta compartirla con los demás, justamente hoy estoy enviando el cheque a la fundación que está organizando el baile anual de la rosa

-Es usted muy generosa

-No es que lo sea pero creo que el dinero es un bien que un día podemos llegar a perder ¿Por qué no utilizarlo en algo útil como es ayudar a los necesitados?

-Tiene usted razón

-Vamos aun falta que te compre algunas camisas y ropa para invierno, debes ir bien vestido a Vancouver aunque todavía falta algo de tiempo

Serena estaba buscando el vestido que se pondría para la noche de gala, no sabía que atuendo ponerse y Luna la estaba ayudando a sacar los trajes del armario.

-Serena ¿Por qué no escoges el dorado? Es muy bonito

-No, Luna, el azul es muy escotado

-Pero te ves linda en él

-quiero evitar que los hombres me caigan como moscas, el año pasado no lograba quitármelos de encima

-Pero este año vas a ir acompañada del joven Darién

-No quiero llamar la atención de él tampoco, quiero evitar que siga viéndome como mujer, para él debo ser solo su compañera y nada más

-Pero si él es muy guapo y se ve que es buena persona

-No tiene linaje, es un Don nadie, no me interesa

-A ver niña, te conozco muy bien y sé que lo que dices no es lo que sientes ni lo que piensas, a otros podrás engañar pero a mi no. A ti te gusta Darién y tienes miedo

-No, no es así

-Me lo vas a decir a mí que casi te terminé de criar

-Está bien, sí, me gusta, pero más nada, tú sabes de quien estoy enamorada

-Pero amor, yo sé que eso fue hace años, fue una ilusión pasajera, no te engañes

El día del gran baile llegó, Serena finalmente se puso el vestido dorado que le sugirió Luna, se puso el broche que le regaló Andrew y Serenity la terminó de arreglar.

-Luces preciosa hija, Darién se va a quedar impactado cuando te vea

-¡Mamá!

-¿Qué?

-Hablas de Darién como si fuera mi enamorado

-Es un buen muchacho, creo que sería un buen partido

-Mejor no hablemos más de él, dime si no tengo demasiado rubor en mis mejillas

-No, estás perfecta

-gracias, entonces salgamos, afuera deben estar esperándonos

Serena salió y tanto Andrew como Darién se quedaron como tontos mirándola, Lita sintió un aguijón de celos.

-Ya es tarde –Dijo devolviéndolos a la realidad- quiero ir al baile

-Cierto, será mejor que salgamos ya –Dijo Darién quien estaba muy elegante-

Serena se fijó en que tanto Andrew como Darién lucían muy apuestos. Lita se colgó del brazo de su novio y Serena tuvo que salir del brazo de Darién.

A la entrada del gran salón a las damas les entregaban un bouquet de rosas, Serenity fue enseguida a reunirse con las organizadoras del evento, mujeres de su misma edad, finas y elegantes igual que ella.

Serena saludó a algunos conocidos y Darién se acercó a tomar un ponche cuando tropezó con una chica de largo cabello negro que llevaba un majestoso vestido rojo.

-¡Perdón!

-No hay problema. No te he visto antes ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Darién Chiba

-Mucho gusto Darién, soy la hija del gobernador del Japón, me llamo Rei Hino

-El placer de conocerte es mío

Cuando Serena se dio cuenta había perdido de vista a su pareja, Lita y Andrew salieron a bailar, ella fue a buscar a Darién pero no lo encontró.

-¿Dónde se habrá metido?

-Serena ¿Cómo estás? –Saludó una chica de vestido azul y cabello corto-

-¡Amy!

-A los años que no nos vemos

-¿cuándo llegaste?

-Hace unos días, estuve en América, tengo que contarte muchas cosas, ni te imaginas con quienes me encontré

Mientras Serena y Amy hablaban Darién apareció en la pista de baile junto a Rei.

-Así fue Serena, esos chicos no han cambiado en nada ¿Qué te pasa? –preguntó ya que vio que la rubia se concentró en cierta pareja-

-Ella, la chica de rojo ¿Quién es?

-¿No la reconoces? Es Rei Hino la chica que te hizo la vida de cuadritos en la escuela de Danza, aquella que te envidiaba tanto, la que se metía en tu vida, la que casi te…

-Ya, no sigas, sé quien es pero ¿Qué hace Darién con ella? –Dijo enfadada-

-¿Conoces al chico que está con ella?

-Claro como no, si él es mi…

-¿Tú que? ¿Tu novio?

-Casi, casi, ahora mismo verá esa Rei

Serena se fue hasta donde estaban los dos bailando, Rei le sonreía coquetamente a Darién y él le estaba hablando.

-Me alegra tanto saber que te gusta el Hockey sobre hielo, yo era capitán de mi equipo y…

-¡Darién! –Interrumpió la rubia-

-¡Serena!

Amy estaba junto a ella y se quedó impresionada al ver lo guapo que era el chico.

-¿Qué haces aquí con esta chica? Se supone que hemos venido juntos al baile ¿Por qué me has dejado sola?

-No es así, tú estabas con tus amigos

-Andrew y Lita están bailando

-¡Serenita! ¿Eres tú? –Preguntó Rei- no has cambiado en nada

-Tú cállate Rei ¿no ves que estoy hablando con él?

-Pero solo estábamos bailando ¿Por qué interrumpes?

-Darién vino conmigo no contigo

-Pero tú lo dejaste solo

-Ese no es tu problema. ¡Darién ven conmigo ahora mismo! Tengo que decirte algo importante

-¡Lo siento! Pero me parece una grosería dejar plantada en la pista a una dama tan fina como Rei

-¿Te parece una grosería? ¿Y no es una grosería dejarme a mí que soy tu _**pareja**_…?

-¿Tu pareja? –Dijo Rei-

-Darién es mío, no te lo dejaré

-Un momento Serena ¿Desde cuando soy de tu propiedad? –Preguntó Darién-

-Después discutimos eso, ahora te vienes conmigo

-No lo haré

-Si no vienes armaré un escándalo

-Es mejor que le hagas caso –Dijo Amy- cuando estas dos discuten no siempre termina bien la cosa

-¡No! ¡Darién se queda conmigo! –Dijo Rei-

-Él viene conmigo

-Tú no eres nada para él

-Veo que él no te ha contado, Darién me ama a mí, tú solo pierdes el tiempo

-¡Basta! –Dijo Darién- ¡Serena! Será mejor que nos retiremos. Lo siento Rei, tal vez otro día podamos seguir con nuestra plática, Serena tiene razón no debí dejarla sola, perdona este embrollo

-¡Darién!

-¡Nos vemos!

Amy se quedó tranquilizando a Rei mientras la rubia y Darién se fueron hasta un lugar apartado a discutir.

-No entiendo ¿Qué te pasa Serena? Estuviste a punto de armar un escándalo

-Tú tuviste la culpa por dejarme sola

-¡Que hay de malo en querer codearse con la crema y nata de la sociedad inglesa! Es mi parecer o estás celosa

-¡Celosa! ¡No que va! ¿Cómo voy a estar celosa de esa…? ¿Sabes que Darién? esa sí que es una verdadera bruja, tiene su casa llena de cuervos, es mejor que no te juntes con ella, te hice un favor al apartarte de ella

-¡Ah! Yo pensé que podrías estar celosa porque hasta dijiste que soy tuyo

-Quise decir que eres mi compañero

-¿Sí?

-Si, y ya no digas más nada, mejor volvamos a la fiesta –Dijo caminando en dirección a la sala-

Darién la detuvo y no aguantándose más las ganas, la besó, la besó apasionadamente, tal como lo había hecho en sus sueños, ella al principio trató de resistirse pero terminó cediendo.


	8. CAPITULO 8

**Capitulo 8**

**Amor sobre hielo**

Continuaban besándose, ella deslizó sus brazos a través de su cuello, era como si reconociera aquel beso, como si aquello ya lo hubiera vivido antes, Darién empezó a acariciar su espalda y buscó su cuello para acariciarlo con sus labios. Parecían un volcán en erupción, solo se detuvieron para respirar, él iba a besarla nuevamente cuando ella reaccionó y se apartó de él asustada.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso? –Preguntó medio confundida-

-Tú también me besaste, no finjas sorpresa

-No, solo me dejé llevar, no te hagas ilusiones conmigo ¿De acuerdo? ¡Olvida ese beso! Hagamos como si nunca hubiera ocurrido

-¿Cómo? Me gustó mucho y creo que a ti también

-De acuerdo, me gustó algo, en verdad eres muy atractivo pero no siento nada por ti, ahora debo regresar al salón.

Serena se fue rápido de ahí mientras Darién se sonrió, sentía que estaba progresando con Serena.

Andrew estaba conversando con Lita y con otros conocidos a los que se habían encontrado pero cuando vio a Serena entrar y beberse de golpe dos copas de champagne supo que algo andaba mal, se separó del grupo y fue a buscarla.

-¡Serena! ¿Qué sucede?

-Andrew tenemos que hablar pero aquí no, en otro lugar, veámonos más tarde

-¿En donde?

-En la pista a las 2

-Está bien

-Por favor procura salir en silencio, que nadie te vea

-No te preocupes seré cuidadoso, ahora disimula que ahí viene Darién

Darién llegó en ese momento y se paró junto a la rubia.

-Como dijiste que no querías que te dejara a solas ni un solo momento, aquí estoy

-Justamente ahora no estaba sola, Andrew me hacía compañía

-De todas maneras no pienso despegarme de ti, no vaya a ser que quieras armar un escándalo como el que casi creas hace pocos minutos

-No hubiera armado ningún escándalo, solo quería que esa Rei no se saliera con la suya.

-¿Cuál era la suya si se puede saber?

-Ella siempre está compitiendo conmigo

-¡No me digas! ¿También patina?

-No, no es esa clase de competencia

-Entonces ¿Por qué compiten? ¿Por hombres?

-¡Darién! ¿Por qué dices eso? –Preguntó Andrew-

-Hace un rato Serena estaba discutiendo con esa amable chica solo porque se me ocurrió invitarla a bailar

-Rei es una aprovechada y siempre está haciendo cosas para hacerme sentir como a una tonta, seguramente se enteró de que eras mi pareja esta noche y quiso arruinarme la velada

-Serena, pero yo no veo nada de malo en que Darién sacara a bailar a Rei

-¿Tú también? ¿Acaso no recuerdas que ella siempre estuvo interponiéndose entre nosotros?

-Eso fue hace tiempo, era una chiquilla, las personas maduran, ahora disculpen pero Lita debe estar esperándome, luego hablamos

Andrew se fue y Serena se acercó a una mesa a probar un tentempié mientras Darién la seguía.

-¡Serena! Lo de hace un rato, solo quería decirte que…

-¿lo de hace un rato? ¿Qué pasó hace rato? No lo recuerdo y tú tampoco

Serena se fijó en que Rei se acercó a Andrew y lo besó y abrazó muy efusivamente.

-¡Ésta no cambia! ¡Ahora sí que voy a arrastrarla de los pelos! A mi Oni-san no me lo quita nadie –Dijo echando chispas pero Darién la sujetó del brazo-

-¿Olvidas que está su novia presente? No estaría bien que le andes armando escenitas de celos, serías demasiado obvia ¿No te parece?

-Tú cállate que yo sé lo que hago –Dijo y se soltó-

Serena caminó en dirección de Lita, Rei, Amy y Andrew.

-Andrew ¡Estás más guapo! –Dijo Rei- con el permiso de tu novia, no se vaya a poner celosa

-No te preocupes, yo estoy segura de mi Andrew

-¡Qué bueno!

-Rei quiero hablar seriamente contigo –Dijo al acercarse-

-¿Sobre qué?

-No preguntes y ven conmigo

-No, tú y yo no tenemos nada de que hablar y mucho menos después de la vergüenza que me hiciste pasar con Darién

-Lo que pasa es que creo que me tienes miedo, Rei

-¿Miedo? ¡Estás mal!

-Entonces evítame el tener que hacerte pasar una vergüenza mayor

-¡Serena! ¡Por favor! ¡Aquí no! –Dijo Andrew- ¡Olviden sus diferencias!

-No te preocupes Andrew si solo quiero conversar con ella

-¿Qué pasa aquí? –Preguntó Lita-

-Nada –Respondió la rubia- luego conversaremos sobre esto, ahora quiero hablar con Rei

-Está bien, iré contigo pero solo para terminar con esto que empezó hace mucho tiempo

Las dos se fueron y Andrew se quedó intranquilo, Lita no entendía nada y su novio no se preocupaba por explicarle.

Darién había estado observando la escena, esto lo confundía, hace pocos minutos Serena parecía estar celosa por él y hasta respondió a sus apasionados besos pero ahora también parecía estar celosa por Andrew.

Las dos chicas salieron a la calle y se pusieron a discutir, Darién también salió al poco rato y de lejos notó por sus expresiones que estaban en una disputa acalorada.

Trató de acercarse lo más que pudo para tratar de oír lo que decían pero sin que ellas lo vieran. Al fin logró colocarse detrás de unos arbustos.

-Era de suponerse, sigues enamorada de Andrew y… que ¿Piensas quitárselo a su novia?

-¿y tú? ¿Sigues de metida?

-¡Andrew siempre me gustó! Ahora más, en verdad que está muy guapo y sobre todo ahora que tiene mucho dinero, pero como no me gusta complicarme el panorama prefiero buscar a uno que no tenga compromiso como tu nueva pareja por ejemplo ¿A él no me lo pelearás verdad?

-Eres una cínica

-¿No querrás quedarte con los dos? No seas egoísta, déjame al moreno

-Andrew me dijo que tal vez habías madurado pero veo que no es así, sigues siendo la misma chica de siempre, envidiosa, siempre has querido tener lo que es mío

-Entonces ¿Darién también es tuyo?

-Como te lo podré explicar –Dijo toda orgullosa- Darién es una pieza fundamental en mi vida, lo necesito para ganar las olimpiadas en Vancouver, me conviene tenerlo cerca, que siga enamorado de mi

-Pero no estás interesada sentimentalmente en él porque a ti te sigue gustando Andrew, lo ilusionas, eso es cruel, lo estás usando

-No voy a hablar contigo sobre mis sentimientos ni mis planes pero si te voy a advertir que si te atreves a meterte con alguno de ellos te las veras conmigo

-No te tengo miedo Serena

-Entonces tendrás que atenerte a las consecuencias

-¡Darién se cansará de ti!

-No lo creo, él está loco por mí, haría cualquier cosa que yo le pidiera, está perdida y locamente enamorado de mí, jamás se fijaría en alguien como tú, lo tengo comiendo de mi mano

-No lo creo, porque si fuera así no te hubiera dejado sola para salir a bailar conmigo

-¿Pero se te olvida que en cuanto fui a buscarlo se vino conmigo? ¡Hasta me besó! –Dijo levantando su barbilla- y no fue un beso cualquiera

-¿Estás enamorada de Andrew pero dejas que otro te bese?

-¡Ay Rei! ¡No seas mojigata! Tú misma has dicho que Darién está guapo, además el hecho de que esté enamorada de Andrew no quiere decir que no me puedan gustar otros, aunque sea para pasar el rato, hasta que Andrew al fin se decida

-¡La cínica eres tú! ¿Qué harías si en este momento le cuento a Lita que le quieres quitar el novio?

-Simple, lo niego, lo niego todo, como siempre lo he hecho, nadie te creerá, tengo un haz bajo la manga. Anda, te desafío a que lo intentes y verás lo que pasa

-No, no lo haré ahora, pero ándate con cuidado Serena

-¿Qué? ¿Vas a echarme uno de tus maleficios?

-Si pudiera lo haría, te echaría una maldición para que ningún hombre se fijara en ti

-Creo que esta conversación se terminó, adiós Rei y ojala no te vuelvas a cruzar en mi camino

Rei y Serena se dispersaron y Darién se quedó pensando en lo que había oído.

-Con que soy un juguete tuyo, con que estoy comiendo de tu mano, ya veremos quien es juguete de quien –Pensó molesto-

La fiesta estaba por terminar y Darién que no se aparecía por ningún lado.

-Serena ¿Y tu pareja? –Le preguntó Amy-

-No sé, debe andar por ahí ya mismo lo veremos

-Hasta el momento no has bailado con él –Dijo Lita-

-No importa

Darién entró acompañado de dos chicas más, estaba conversando y riendo con ellas.

-Me gustaría tanto bailar con las dos

-¿Con las dos al mismo tiempo? –Preguntó una-

-¿Por qué no? Soy un excelente bailarín

-para luego es tarde –Dijo la otra y los tres fueron a la pista a bailar un swing-

Darién se convirtió en el centro de atención de la fiesta, todos se paralizaron para ver a los tres bailarines dentro de la pista, hasta Serenity e Ikuko dejaron de hacer lo que hacían para verlo bailar. Serena estaba molesta, Darién era un experto, la gente empezó a animarlo para que continuara, dando aplausos al son de la canción que salía.

Serena no soportaba la idea de que él llamara la atención de todos, las chicas no dejaban de mirarlo.

La música se terminó y pusieron una balada romántica, las parejas salieron a bailar y Darién se despidió de las dos chicas y fue a buscar a Serena.

-Es hora de que despidamos el baile, vayamos a la pista

-No gracias, no tengo ganas

-Yo no te he preguntado –Darién la llevó a la pista y la abrazó para bailar-

La música que estaba saliendo era una de Laura Pausini, se llamaba "**Quiero decirte que te amo**"

Darién quiso disfrutar del momento, percibió el perfume de sus cabellos mientras ella estaba con la cabeza recostada sobre su hombro.

-¿No estás molesta verdad?

-¿Por qué habría de estarlo?

-Porque salí a bailar con esas dos chicas, pensé que irías hasta la pista a arrastrarlas de los cabellos

-¡Darién! No soy una troglodita, además ellas no me importan, no son como Rei

-Eso quiere decir que puedo fijarme en cualquier chica menos en Rei

-Así es, menos en ella o en mí

-Entonces tengo bandera blanca, ¡Qué bien! Pero a veces lo prohibido atrae más -Dijo y la apretó más fuerte-

-¿Qué haces?

-¡Lo siento! ¡Es que la música me anima a hacerlo!

-No abuses

Siguieron bailando hasta que se terminó la música, la gente aplaudió porque la fiesta había concluido. Las donaciones habían sido muy buenas, el baile de caridad fue todo un éxito.

Se retiraron del salón y mientras iban en la limosina Serenity e Ikuko felicitaban a Darién por el espectáculo que había presentado.

-¿Dónde aprendiste a bailar así? –Preguntó Ikuko-

-Mis padres me pusieron en una academia a los 11 y lo demás lo aprendí viendo la televisión

-Muchos creyeron que era un show planeado y les gustó tanto que se animaron a realizar más donativos, recaudamos mucho más que el año pasado –Dijo Serenity-

-Me alegra saber que un acto desinteresado trajera algo bueno, yo solo buscaba divertirme, nunca hubiera imaginado que un baile mío diera buenos resultados de haberlo sabido habría preparado algo mejor

-Muchos que no te conocían preguntaban por ti, en especial las damas –expresó Serenity-

-claro, vestido así parece un caballero de verdad –Dijo sarcásticamente la rubia- ¡Que van a imaginar ellas!

-¡Serena! –Exclamó su madre- ¡No seas irreverente y mal educada! Darién ha demostrado ser todo un caballero

-Tu madre tiene razón Serena por favor no sigas diciendo tonterías –Agregó Ikuko-

Ya no siguieron diciendo más nada porque en ese momento Artemis estacionó el auto y abrió las puertas para que pudieran bajar.

-¡Al fin en casa! ¡Estoy cansada me iré a la cama enseguida! ¡Hasta mañana a todos! –Dijo la rubia que salió corriendo en dirección al cuarto-

Los demás se despidieron en la sala y cada quien se dirigió a sus aposentos.

Una hora más tarde cuando el reloj estaba por dar las dos, Darién se levantó, tenía sed y bajó en silencio a la cocina cuando le pareció escuchar un ruido y fue a ver que era, cuando vio la sombra de alguien que cerraba la puerta de la salida, se asomó por la ventana y vio que era Serena quien corrió sigilosamente por el jardín hasta llegar al lugar donde estaba la pista de hielo.

-¿irá a practicar? –Pensó- ¿A esta hora?

Darién no le dio mucha importancia y regresó a la cama, a la mañana en la mesa del comedor solo estaban Serenity, Ikuko, Lita y Darién porque Andrew y Serena aun no se habían levantado.

-¡Qué raro! Ya son las diez de la mañana –Dijo Serenity-

-Creo que a mi novio se le pegaron las sábanas

-Serena siempre ha sido muy madrugadora –Indicó Ikuko-

Darién recordó lo de la noche pero no dijo nada, aquel día Lita decidió salir de compras sola y Serena aprovechó para pasar el día con Andrew. Darién se quedó pensando en lo raro que le pareció que ellos dos se levantaran tarde y lo sospechoso de que Serena saliera de madrugada a la pista.

La noche llegó y Darién no podía dormir así que se quedó despierto tratando de leer un libro cuando le pareció escuchar que una puerta se cerraba, miró por la ventana y vio a Serena dirigirse otra vez haciaa la pista, así que decidió salir de la duda y fue a ver que hacía.

Al llegar al lugar escuchó las voces de Andrew y Serena así que se quedó detrás de la puerta tratando de oír la conversación.

-¡Andrew! Tienes que darme una respuesta pronto, ya no soporto más esta situación, las cosas se están complicando, estoy cansada de seguir fingiendo, quisiera que mi madre sepa la verdad, que todo el mundo lo sepa, que sepan todos que estoy enamorada del hombre más maravilloso del mundo

-¡Cariño! Te prometo que para nuestro próximo encuentro en Vancouver tendré todo solucionado, ya no tendremos que guardar este secreto

-¡Te quiero tanto!

-Yo también, lamento haberme alejado por tanto tiempo y haberme desentendido del asunto pero ya no estarás más triste, voy a devolverte la sonrisa

-¡Te extrañé tanto!

-Lo sé pero necesitaba demostrarme a mí mismo que podría lograrlo, ahora estoy a tu nivel

-No, creo que me has superado

-No cariño, tú seguirás siendo siempre la mejor, de ti aprendí muchas cosas

Serena lo abraza y Darién mira por las rendijas de la puerta, tenía ganas de entrar y gritarles que eran un par de mentirosos pero se contuvo y se fue. Ya en su cuarto buscó su agenda y encontró un número telefónico.

-Menos mal que me aseguré de pedirle su teléfono. Mañana la llamaré –Dijo-

Al día siguiente los cuatro jóvenes estaban en la piscina tomando el sol, Darién leía el periódico, todos hablaban menos él.

-¿Qué te pasa Darién? Estás muy callado –Dijo Lita-

-No me pasa nada Lita solo estoy tratando de leer el periódico

Luna llega con unas deliciosas bebidas en una fuente y les sirvió a cada uno de los chicos.

-Los hice yo misma, espero que les agrade

-muchas gracias Luna

-Joven Darién, tiene una llamada –Dijo Luna- el auricular está levantado, casi y lo olvido

-¿De verdad? ¿Quién será? ¿Mi hermano?

-No, es una señorita me dijo que se llama…

-No importa, ya sé quien es, ahora mismo voy a contestar esa llamada –Dijo levantándose de la silla y dirigiéndose hacia la casa-

Darién se fue y Serena preguntó con curiosidad quien era la chica que llamaba al moreno.

-Es la señorita Rei Hino –Dijo Luna-

-¡¿Qué? ¡Esa mustia! ¿Cómo se atreve a llamar a mi casa?

-¡Serena! no entiendo por qué te molesta, pareciera que estuvieras celosa de ella –Dijo Lita-

Andrew la miró y ella le respondió rápidamente a Lita.

-No, lo que me molesta es esa chica, primero llama, luego va a querer meterse en mi casa, y eso si que no lo voy a permitir, tú no la conoces Lita, cuando la veas ni la saludes, si le das la confianza va a querer meterse entre Motoki y tú

-¿En serio?

-Esa mujer es terrible, ella está interesada en él, es una descarada, me lo dijo en mi cara, por eso está buscando un pretexto para acercarse, está usando a Darién para llegar hasta Andrew

-¡Estás exagerando! –Dijo el rubio-

-No exagero, es verdad, ella me lo dijo. Acuérdate bien, hace años te buscaba y no te dejaba en paz, te acosaba, te perseguía

-Era solo una niña

-No ha cambiado nada, es una víbora

-¡Serena! Me está dando miedo como hablas –Mencionó Lita-

-Solo te estoy poniendo sobre aviso

-Gracias

Lita se sacó el pareo y se metió al agua, mientras Andrew empezó a interrogarla.

-¿Qué está pasando? ¿No dijiste que Darién no te interesaba? ¿Por qué te molesta que Rei lo llame?

-Darién no me interesa, ya te lo he dicho varias veces, lo que pasa es que no soporto ni oír de ella

-¿No me mientes? Mira que si no yo…

-No, no digas eso, no dudes de mí ¡por favor!

-¿Estás segura? ¿Estás segura de que no sientes nada por Darién? Has pasado mucho tiempo con él y de pronto…

-¡Andrew! No, no siento nada por él

Lita salió del agua y le pidió a su novio que le secara la espalda.

-Gracias mi amor ¿por qué no te metes un rato al agua? ¡Está deliciosa!

-Creo que sí, entraré al agua

-Yo –Dijo Serena- iré a la cocina, me ha dado algo de hambre ¿Quieren que les traiga algo de comer?

-No gracias, estoy tratando de mantener la dieta –Dijo Lita-

-Yo tampoco quiero nada, comí lo suficiente en el desayuno

-Está bien, no tardaré

Serena entró a la casa cuando vio a Darién hablando por teléfono y al pasar cerca escuchó lo que decía.

-Claro, esta tarde estoy libre, sí, podemos ir al cine, me gustaría que fueras mi guía, no conozco muy bien Londres. Por supuesto, entonces nos vemos más tarde, de acuerdo, cuídate, un beso, bye!

Serena siguió caminando hasta llegar a la cocina, Darién entró detrás de ella. Serena abrió el refrigerador y sacó una jarra de jugo y se sirvió un vaso. El pelinegro le habló a la cocinera.

-Señora, para el almuerzo ponga un lugar menos en la mesa, no almorzaré aquí, tengo una cita

Darién salió y Serena lo fue persiguiendo hasta alcanzarlo en los primeros escalones que llevaban a las habitaciones.

-¡Darién!

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿A dónde vas?

-ya oíste tengo una cita. Tengo que ir a cambiarme

-¿Una cita con quien?

-¿Qué te importa?

-No seas grosero y contesta

-No tengo la obligación de hacerlo, además si hablamos de groserías ¿Quién ha contado las que me has hecho tú? tú me llevas la delantera

-¿Vas a salir con Rei? ¿Verdad?

-¿Y eso qué? Ella me agrada, no creo que sea como dices, a tu lado ella parece un ángel

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo se te ocurre decir eso? No sabes en lo que te está metiendo

-Ese es problema mío no tuyo, además ya me di cuenta que contigo solo iba a perder el tiempo, eres bonita sí, pero como bien dijiste somos diferentes, me he dado cuenta que no eres mi tipo, solo me atraes físicamente, como cualquier otra mujer pero nada más, creo que pasar mucho tiempo contigo solo me confundió, ahora he abierto los ojos y sé que el mundo está lleno de mujeres hermosas incluso más hermosas que tú, por ejemplo Rei

Serena se moría del coraje miró a Darién como mucha rabia, le hizo un mal gesto y se fue. Darién se sonrió, sabía que le había dado donde más le dolía, en su vanidad.

Serena regresó a la piscina y se tiró un clavado desde la plataforma, después salió del agua y se sentó junto a Lita y a Andrew.

-Chicos estoy aburrida ¿Qué les parece si después de almorzar vamos al cine? Hace tiempo que no voy –les dijo-

-Me parece bien ¿Qué opinas Lita?

-No sé, el cine no está hecho para mí, me duermo en todas las funciones, tú lo sabes Andrew

-Es verdad, lo había olvidado

-Pero yo quiero ir –Dijo Serena como rogando- vamos Lita, por favor, por favor, no quisiera ir sola

-Es que me voy a dormir, el cine tiene un efecto narcótico sobre mí pero si tanto quieres ir, Andrew podría acompañarte

-Pero… no… no quisiera dejarte sola en casa –Dijo Serena-

-No te preocupes, se me acaba de ocurrir una idea, Amy la chica que me presentaste en el baile es muy agradable me dijo que cuando yo quisiera podría llamarla para ir dar una vuelta por el distrito o para visitar su casa, quería mostrarme su colección de libros, creo que es algo así como una Einstein moderna

-¿Segura? ¿No te importa si acompaño a Serena? –Preguntó el rubio-

-Claro que no, ella te cuidará como si fuera yo ¿Es como tu hermana menor? ¿No es cierto?

-Este…sí, claro pero de todas maneras no sería conveniente que nos vieran juntos, la gente podría pensar mal o llegarte un chisme malintencionado

-No, yo confío en ti y en Serena y sé como es la gente, así que no se preocupen por mí y vayan a divertirse, aprovecha Andrew, mira que después se vienen los entrenamientos y no podrás ir al cine en mucho tiempo, además conmigo nunca vas por mi problema, no sería justo que te perdieras una función solo por hacerme compañía

-Está bien, entonces iré con Serena

Después del almuerzo Serena y Andrew se fueron al cine, ella sabía que se encontraría con Darién por eso lo había hecho a propósito, quería estar cerca para vigilar a Rei.

Darién y Rei estaban sentados en las primeras filas y la rubia y Andrew después de tres filas más. Andrew no se había percatado de quienes estaban adelante pero Serena si, mientras el rubio veía la película Serena se fijaba en lo que estaba haciendo la pareja de la primera fila. Darién había pasado su brazo por encima de la espalda de Rei y en vez de estar mirando la función estaban riendo y comiéndose con la mirada. De repente Darién se levantó y salió pero como la sala estaba oscura Andrew ni se dio cuenta cuando pasó por su lado.

-¡Andrew! Ya regreso voy al baño –Dijo Serena y se levantó-

Darién estaba comprando una bolsa grande de palomitas de maíz y un par de gaseosas, Serena se paró en el pasillo a esperar a que pase por ahí, en cuanto lo vio venir fingió que iba saliendo de la sala.

-¡Darién! ¿Tú aquí? ¡Que coincidencia!

-¿Coincidencia? Conociendo tu mente maquiavélica debo imaginar que has venido siguiéndome, seguramente escuchaste que venía a ver una película con Rei y por eso estás aquí

-¿Qué? Te equivocas ¿Por qué habría de seguirte? Solo vine a distraerme un poco en compañía de mi Oni-san

-¿Y Lita?

-Se quedó en casa

-¿Cómo hiciste para deshacerte de ella? ¡Eres una astuta! ¡Una bribona!

-Ella confía en nosotros

-¡Pobre! No sabe que la engañan, no quisiera ni imaginar que será de ti cuando se entere de que la engañan

-Ya te dije que Andrew y yo no…

-Ya, ya, ya…no me digas nada, ya sé que vas a decirme que no te interesa, pero no me importa, sé que lo que vas a decirme es mentira, estoy seguro de que ustedes dos se entienden, lo que pasa es que me dices esas cosas para que yo siga pensando en que tengo alguna posibilidad contigo y así tenerme de tu lado para manipularme a tu antojo pero se acabó, yo no soy juguete de nadie, si estoy contigo es porque me interesa ganar esas olimpiadas, quiero que se vuelva a escuchar mi nombre y que todos me admiren como antes, eso es lo único que me interesa, después de las olimpiadas buscaré otra pareja para patinar, lo más seguro es que regreses con tu adorado Oni-san y yo no quiero quedarme a tu lado por mucho tiempo tampoco, en verdad que eres insoportable, no sé de donde he sacado tanta paciencia

-¿Acaso Rei te dijo algo? No le creas nada de lo que te diga, es una intrigante, ya te advertí sobre ella, seguro te estuvo llenando la cabeza de ideas, de mentiras acerca de mí

-¡Mira Serena! Ella no me ha dicho nada que yo no sepa, además ni hemos tenido tiempo para hablar de ti, es más ni nos hemos acordado de que existes, así que ahora por favor dame permiso, no quiero hacer esperar a Rei y tampoco quiero perderme el final de la película

Serena se quedó algo aturdida no sabía porque le molestaban las palabras de Darién, sintió mucho coraje, fue a sentarse junto a Andrew y se quedó pensando.

-¿Acaso ya no me quieres Darién? ¿Te gusta más Rei? Ella no es más bonita que yo, no te puede gustar más que yo… ¿Por qué tengo tanto coraje?

-Serena, vamos, la película ha terminado –Dijo Andrew-

-¡Ah sí! Es que me pareció un buen final y me quedé pensando sobre ello –Dijo levantándose de la silla-

-¿A dónde más te gustaría ir?

-A donde quieras llevarme, soy toda tuya

-Está bien, iremos a bailar al Cuban bar ¿Qué opinas?

-Está bien

A la salida por el tumulto de gente no se encontraron con Rei y Darién a pesar de que Serena estuvo todo el tiempo buscándolos con la mirada.

Lita y Amy estaban sentadas en el jardín de la casa de los Mizuno.

-Es muy bonita tu casa

-Gracias y que bueno que hayas venido a visitarme ¿Cómo está Serena?

-Bien

-¿Y Andrew?

-Bien, también

-¿Cómo así no vinieron ellos contigo?

-Es que salieron juntos

-¡Ah!

-Cuéntame, tú los conociste desde niños ¿cierto?

-Sí, así es

-¿Cómo eran Serena y Andrew? ¿Siempre se llevaron bien?

-Sí, siempre, todo el mundo creía que ellos eran novios porque pasaban mucho tiempo, juntos, él la cuidaba con gran devoción y le consentía en todos sus caprichos

-¿Tanto así?

-Sí, pues fíjate que hasta…

Serena y Andrew llegaron al Cuban bar cuando pisándole los talones entraron también Darién y Rei.

-¡Mira Serena! ¿Esos no son Darién y Rei? –Preguntó Andrew al verlos sentarse en una mesa cercana-

-¡Oh sí! ¡Qué mala suerte tenemos! Lo que menos quería era encontrarme con ella

Darién alzó a mirar a su alrededor cuando se encontró con la mirada acusadora de Serena.

-¡Rei! Debimos elegir otro lugar, mira quienes están aquí

-¡Serena y Andrew! No, no importa, ella no me va a arruinar la noche -Dijo y lo acercó tomándolo con las manos por la cabeza, le lanzó una mirada desafiadora a la rubia y luego besó al pelinegro-

Rei besó apasionadamente a Darién sin importarle quienes los estuvieran viendo, a nadie en realidad le interesaba a excepción de Serena que no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, se sintió realmente incómoda, remplazada.


	9. CAPITULO 9

**Capitulo 9**

**Amor sobre hielo**

Después de lanzarle una mirada desafiadora a Serena, Rei acercó a Darién con sus manos y lo besó apasionadamente, el pelinegro respondió a aquel beso. Serena se sintió algo incómoda, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par por la sorpresa.

-¡Es una descarada! Mejor dicho ¡Son unos descarados!

-¿De que te sorprendes Serena? Hoy es normal ver a una pareja besarse en la primera cita

-¿Pero es que no te has dado cuenta que lo han hecho a propósito?

-¿Con que objetivo? Ni a ti ni a mi debe molestarnos, a menos que tú estés interesada en Darién

-Volvemos a lo mismo

-Es que empiezo a dudar, siempre estás irritándote porque Rei está con Darién ¿Eso a ti que te importa? ¡Olvídalo ya!

-No puedo olvidar todas las cosas que me ha hecho ella

-Han sido insignificancias, ya olvida y no seas rencorosa

-Tienes razón, no hay que prestarles atención, mejor salgamos a bailar, nada puede impedir que nos divirtamos juntos

Serena y Andrew fueron a bailar una salsa romántica mientras Rei dejaba de besar a Darién y limpiaba sus labios ya que había dejado restos de lápiz labial.

-¡Darién! Bailemos

-Como quieras

Serena estuvo mirándolos de reojo hasta que se dio cuenta que se pusieron junto a ellos a bailar.

-¡Hola! –Dijo Rei- ¡Serenita! ¡Qué coincidencia!... ¿Cómo estás Andrew?

-Bien Rei ¿Y tú?

-Estupendamente

Estuvieron bailando por un rato más hasta que fueron a sentarse, Rei y Darién se acercaron a la mesa de la otra pareja.

-¿Podemos sentarnos con ustedes? –Preguntó la chica acariciando su largo cabello negro-

-No –Dijo Serena-

-¡Serena! Deja que se sienten con nosotros –Expuso el rubio- no hay que ser descorteses

-¡Serena! Hazle caso a Andrew, no te hagas de rogar –Dijo Rei-

Serena no contestó solo miró a otro lado y ellos tomaron asiento.

-Gracias Andrew, tú siempre tan educado –Indicó Rei-

-¿Y qué tal la película? ¿Les gustó? –Dijo Darién buscando crear malestar entre ellos-

Andrew no entendía, creyó por un momento que él se había enterado de alguna forma que ellos irían al cine, Serena miró a Darién con una mezcla de miedo y coraje. Pero luego gracias a Rei, Andrew descubrió cuales eran las verdaderas intenciones de Serena al querer ver la función de la tarde.

-¿Cómo? ¿Ellos también fueron al cine? –Indagó Rei-

-Sí, me encontré de casualidad con Serena en el pasillo

-¿Habías visto a Darién? ¿Por qué no me contaste? –Preguntó Andrew-

-Lo olvidé –Dijo tratando de esconder la cara de su mirada acusadora-

-¡Ah! Lo olvidaste –Expresó Andrew con una sonrisa suspicaz-

-Darién me contó de su clasificación a las próximas olimpiadas en Vancouver me gustaría tanto poder ir –expresó Rei girando el tema de la conversación -

-Y a mi me gustaría que estuvieras ahí apoyándome –Dijo Darién-

-Seguro, haré los arreglos pertinentes

-Estoy seguro de que me darás suerte

-¿No será lo contrario? –Dijo la rubia- yo preferiría que no fueras, no vaya a ser que termines salándonos y perdamos

-Igual vas a perder querida, porque Andrew es mejor que tú

-Andrew es el mejor patinador, estamos de acuerdo pero esta vez ganaré yo

-Claro, seguramente estás envolviendo a Andrew para que te deje ganar, ¡cuidado Andrew! está chica es muy peligrosa, es fría y calculadora, le gusta usar a las personas, pasar sobre ellas para escalar hacia la cima –Dijo Rei-

-¿Cómo te atreves? ¿Para eso querías sentarte en nuestra mesa? ¿Para insultarme? –Luego se dirigió al pelinegro- ¡Darién! ¡Que bajo has caído! Y todo porque te he rechazado, ¿no podías haberte buscado otra mejor para consolarte? ¡Claro! Tenías que buscar a la primera que se te cruzara en el camino, y te fijaste en este esperpento

-No te permito que la insultes –Alzó la voz Darién-

-Ella empezó y tú se lo permitiste, ni siquiera tienes control sobre ella

-Oye yo no soy un juguete o un títere -exclamó Rei enojada-

-¡Basta! –Dijo Andrew levantándose de la mesa- ¡Estoy harto de escuchar como se pelean! será mejor que nos retiremos, Serena nos regresamos a la casa

-Pero si recién llegamos al bar –Dijo Serena-

-Se me quitaron todas las ganas de divertirme

-¡Andrew! Vayamos a otro lado

-No, me acaba de venir un dolor a la cabeza y quisiera dormir temprano

-Pero Andrew –Rogó Serena-

-si quieres quédate con ellos –Dijo con un tono de molestia- no tengo ningún problema, pero lo que es yo, me largo, hasta pronto señores

Andrew se dirigió a la salida, mientras Serena se quedó mirándolos con mucha furia.

-¿Qué esperas? –Dijo Darién- ¡Ve tras él!

-Sí, pero esto no se va a quedar así

Serena corrió a buscar a Andrew y lo alcanzó en el estacionamiento.

-¡Espérame!

-Súbete rápido

Serena se sentó a su lado en el auto, Andrew estaba callado y Serena entendió que estaba molesto.

-¿Estás enojado conmigo?

-Ponte el cinturón de seguridad por favor –Dijo en tono elevado-

-¡Perdóname! Es que ella me provoca

-¡Y tú que no puedes controlarte!

-Por eso quería evitarla

Andrew detuvo el auto y mirándola fijamente le gritó:

-¿Querías evitarla? ¿Dices que querías evitarla? ¡No mientas! Sé perfectamente porque querías salir al cine, sabías que él estaría ahí con ella ¿Por qué no confiesas de una vez que te gusta él y que estás celosa?

-No es así

-Te gusta, te gusta mucho

-¡Oni-san! No me sigas gritando, me duele mucho –Dijo entristecida con la cabeza abajo-

Andrew se apenó y la tomó de la barbilla para levantar su mirada.

-Solo quiero que seas sincera conmigo –Dijo en un tono muy dulce- porque si te gusta Darién yo tendré que abandonar nuestros planes

-¡Andrew no!

-No me gustaría que alguien saliera lastimado ¿Entiendes?

-Lo sé

-Piensa muy bien las cosas ¿Si? Creo que Darién también está interesado en tí

Serena no dijo más nada y Andrew siguió conduciendo hasta que llegaron a la casa. Lita los estaba esperando en la entrada.

-¡Serena! ¡Andrew! Ahora mismo quiero hablar con ustedes dos, me tienen que aclarar un asunto y ¡Ya!

-¿Qué sucede?

-Estuve con Amy y me contó ciertas cosas que no entendí muy bien y solo ustedes pueden revelarme la verdad, me dijo que ustedes dos son más que amigos ¿Es verdad eso?

Andrew y Serena se quedaron mirando y luego vieron a Lita que estaba muy enojada.

-Está bien Lita, tienes que saber la verdad –Dijo Andrew-

Rei y Darién continuaban en el bar, la chica hablaba y hablaba pero Darién estaba pensando en otra cosa.

-¡Darién! ¿Por qué estás así?

-No me hagas caso, me distraje un poco pero es que… me puse a pensar que eres una chica muy hermosa y en lo mucho que me gustas

-¿De veras? ¿Quieres ir a otro lugar? ¿A un lugar más íntimo? En mi departamento podemos estar a solas

Darién sonrió pícaramente y asintió con la cabeza.

Los pajaritos empezaron a trinar ya era de mañana, una mañana algo fría, Serena estaba en la puerta de la mansión viendo como un carro se alejaba. En sentido contrario venía otro auto, era Darién que llegaba en un taxi y se extrañó de verla parada ahí.

-¿Sucede algo? –Le preguntó al bajarse del auto-

-Nada –Dijo y se metió a la casa-

Darién entró y se detuvo en la sala porque Serena se sentó en uno de los muebles, estaba algo melancólica.

-¿No vas a preguntar dónde pasé la noche?

-¿Acaso me interesa? ¡Da igual! Me iré a dar un baño –Dijo y se puso de pie-

-¡Serena! ¿Te pasa algo?

-¿Por qué preguntas?

-No te veo feliz

-Eres muy curioso

-Dime ¿Qué pasa?

-No, ¿Sabes qué? Mejor te pregunto lo querías que te preguntara ¿Dónde pasaste la noche? Aunque creo saber la respuesta, dormiste con Rei, eso es seguro

-Noto algo de tristeza en tu voz

-¿Crees que me siento triste porque pasaste la noche con ella?

-Tal vez discutiste con Andrew

-¡Darién! Deja que me vaya por favor –Dijo con los ojos aguados-

-No tienes ánimo, te ves decaída parece que estás a punto de llorar

Serena ya no pudo contener las lágrimas y se arrojó a sus brazos y lo abrazó.

-Se ha ido, Andrew se fue y no me dio una esperanza segura

Darién también se entristeció y correspondió a su abrazó, no sabía que decirle, ella solo lloraba y lloraba. Después de un par de minutos él la soltó y la miró a la cara, vio sus hermosos ojos azules, secó sus lágrimas con los dedos.

-No me gusta verte así, te lo he dicho antes, cuando lloras, siento que algo se destroza dentro de mí

Serena cerró los ojos, seguía sollozando, el juntó su frente a la suya y también cerró los ojos y continuó hablándole.

-¿Qué puedo hacer para calmarte? –Le dijo angustiado- ¡Me duele tanto verte así! He querido odiarte pero no puedo, en verdad estoy empezando a creer que eres una bruja, me has hechizado, Dime ¿Qué me hiciste? … no puedo dejar de pensar en ti, si tan solo me quisieras un poco, si tan solo significara algo para ti, si pudieras amarme, amarme como yo te amo, te juro que jamás te haría sufrir, jamás te dejaría como él lo ha hecho

Darién se aproximó más y le dio un beso tan dulce y tierno, Serena correspondió a ese beso, era diferente al primero, el anterior había sido un beso explosivo cargado de pasión pero ahora era como si él le estuviera trasmitiendo todos sus sentimientos a través de ese delicado pero sensual beso.

Mientras ellos se besaban, ella sintió que flotaba entre nubes pero de pronto escucharon una voz que los despertó de su sueño.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?

Era su entrenadora, había ido a buscarlos cuando se encontró con aquella escena. Serena avergonzada salió corriendo de ahí y Darién se quedó viendo a Ikuko.

-¡Ikuko!

-¡Darién! ¿Me podrías explicar que sucede?

-Ni yo mismo lo sé

Serena se fue a su cuarto a seguir llorando, tantas cosas habían pasado de repente, casi ni había podido dormir aquella noche.

-¿Qué va a ser de mí? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? –Dijo escondiendo su rostro entre las almohadas

De pronto se le vino a la mente la última vez que vio a Motoki.

Recuerdo:

Andrew se estaba despidiendo de Serena antes de subirse al auto que lo esperaba, dentro estaba Lita enojada.

-Te espero en Vancouver pero con todo esto que ha pasado no te aseguro nada, será mejor que pienses muy bien las cosas y aclares tus sentimientos con respecto a Darién porque si no yo no moveré ningún dedo

-¡Andrew tú me lo prometiste!

-Eso fue antes de saber que te gusta alguien más

-Eso es lo que tú crees

-Casi estoy seguro de que es así, mejor hablamos en nuestro próximo encuentro

Andrew se fue sin siquiera darle un abrazo, corrió hacia el auto y se marchó en él mientras Serena los vio alejarse

Fin del recuerdo

Ikuko le estaba diciendo a Darién que los había ido a buscar para que empezaran con los entrenamientos.

-No creo que Serena esté en condiciones

-No, desde luego, pero si lo está para andar regalando besos –Dijo Ikuko enojada-

-Tú no sabes lo que ha pasado, fue algo espontáneo, algo que surgió así de la nada

-¡Claro!

-Fui yo el que la besó, es que me dio tanta pena verla así de triste ¿Por qué se fue Andrew? Pensé que se quedarían un par de días más

-Ayer llamó su entrenador, les dijo que quería que se regresaran urgentemente a Vancouver para empezar con los entrenamientos, al parecer tenemos rivales muy fuertes este año, quedan 8 semanas y tenemos que aprovecharlas.

-yo estoy dispuesto, ya sabes que quiero aprender los saltos más difíciles

-No quiero arriesgar, sabes que puedes lesionarte o Serena

-Trataremos de ser cuidadosos

-¿Estás hablando por ella?

-Ella quiere llevarse la medalla, hará hasta lo imposible por derrotar a Motoki o a quien sea y yo estoy dispuesto a ayudarla

Luna entró a la habitación de Serena y la encontró secándose las lágrimas.

-¿Ya te sientes mejor?

-Creo que sí

-¿Estás triste por que se fue Motoki?

-No, estoy triste porque me dijo que tal vez no haga nada por remediar mi situación

-Pero él te lo había prometido

-Cree que estoy interesada en Darién por eso no está seguro de hacer lo que quedamos y yo quería que esto se solucionara pronto para que mamá y todos lo supieran, estoy harta de callar lo que siento, ojalá pudiera decírselo a mamá pero me da algo de pena. Ojalá Andrew no se arrepienta, espero que se le quite esa idea de que me gusta Darién

-¿Y no es así? Tú misma me confesaste que te gustaba

-Sí pero no estoy enamorada

-Tal vez Andrew no lo vio así, tal vez él notó un interés fuerte

-Creo que ha estado observándome, cree que mi rivalidad con Rei es porque estoy enamorada de Darién, he tratado de explicarle que solo hay un hombre en mi vida pero parece que no me cree

-Serena me gustaría ayudarte pero no sé cómo, tal vez deberías decirle a tu madre que estás enamorada, aunque creo que ella lo sospecha

-Esperaré hasta nuestro encuentro en Vancouver, tal vez Andrew me tenga alguna sorpresa, tal vez se haya resuelto a…

-¡Serena! –dijo entrando Ikuko- Darién y yo te esperaremos en la pista para empezar con nuestros entrenamientos, no te demores

Ikuko se fue y Serena se levantó muy nerviosa de la cama.

-¿Qué haré? ¿Qué haré? –Dijo mordiéndose las uñas-

-¿Qué pasa Serena?

-Es que hace un rato, Darién me estaba consolando porque se fue Andrew y…

-Habla, termina de contar

-Pues, nos besamos

-¿Qué?

-No es la primera vez, ya nos habíamos besado antes

-¡Y luego dices que no estás enamorada de él! Si mal no recuerdo nadie te ha besado antes, él sería el primero ¿Cierto?

-Ni me lo recuerdes, yo estaba reservando ese beso para mi amor, no sé como dejé que eso pasara, y ahora no quiero ni verlo, me moriría de vergüenza ¿Con que cara voy a mirarlo?

-Con la misma de siempre por supuesto, siempre has sido una buena actriz, si no te conociera no lo diría

-No es fácil, pero no dejaré que un simple beso me afecte, haré de cuentas que no pasó nada

Serena se cambió de ropa y fue a la pista, Darién estaba dando vueltas y vueltas alrededor de ella. Serena se le unió después.

-¿Te sientes mejor? –Le preguntó él-

-Si, estoy lista para empezar a trabajar –Dijo sin atreverse a mirarlo-

-¡Muy bien chicos! Ahora acérquense y tómense de las manos, la mirada hacia arriba. ¡Serena mira a Darién por favor!

Serena miró a Darién, vio sus ojos azules, pudo darse cuenta que eran bellos, tenían un brillo especial, empezó a ponerse algo nerviosa al recordar aquel beso.

Estuvieron entrenando muy duro ese día pero Serena estuvo demasiado torpe en los saltos sobre todo en los triples.

-Estás muy flojas Serena, tienes que hacer más ejercicios –Expresó Ikuko-

-No tengo muchos ánimos hoy

-Si te digo que Lita lo hace mejor que tú

-No es cierto

-Entonces demuéstralo

Serena hizo dobles y triples seguidos pero al hacer el último salto cayó, Darién fue a levantarla y la tomó por la cintura para levantarla.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí –Dijo perdiéndose en su mirada-

-Lo lograremos ya verás –Expresó con seguridad

-Sí, claro

Serena se soltó de él y se fue a quitar los patines.

-Esta bien por hoy, nos veremos mañana –Dijo Ikuko antes de salir-

Darién y Serena se quedaron a solas y él se sentó a su lado a quitarse los patines.

-¿aun quieres ganarle a Motoki?

-Sí, ahora más que nunca, él entenderá, nuestra amistad no se terminará solo porque yo lo derrote

-Querrás decir que por que nosotros los derrotemos

-Sí, cierto

-Porque ahora somos uno, tenemos el mismo propósito

-¡Darién! Quería decirte que agradezco tanto que estés apoyándome y que aprecio mucho el esfuerzo que haces, además quiero que perdones mis desplantes, mis groserías y todas las veces que he tratado de humillarte…

-Eso quiere decir que…

-Eso quiere decir que te considero mi amigo, es por eso que yo no…

Darién la calló con un beso, un beso apasionado, un beso posesivo, un beso que le cortaba la respiración, un beso que a ella le agradaba.

-Me vuelves loco –Le susurró al oído mientras la abrazaba-

-No está bien –Dijo ella- me gustas mucho, me gustan tus besos pero tenemos que ser profesionales, esto solo es un trabajo, somos compañeros, además yo amo a otro, no quiero lastimarte, he aprendido a quererte ¿Sabes? Aunque a veces me saques de quicio, no quiero jugar contigo, por eso te estoy siendo sincera

-Andrew no te quiere en cambio yo sí

-Eres muy dulce –Dijo dejando de abrazarlo- pero no debes quererme tanto si estás besando a otra

-¿Rei?

-Hasta has pasado la noche con ella

-¡Serena! Yo solo pienso en ti, ¿por qué no me das una oportunidad?

-¡Darién! No voy a ilusionarte, es mejor que no pienses en mí más que como en tu compañera o tu amiga

-Dime algo, solo dime ¿Por qué respondes a mis besos? Estoy seguro que si vuelvo a besarte corresponderías

-Ya te dije, eres muy atractivo, me atraes pero…

Darién volvió a besarla pero ella lo apartó.

-¡Darién! No puedes pasar la vida robándome besos, será mejor que me vaya, piensa bien, no te amo, solo me gustas, amo a otro, no quiero lastimarte

-No lo amas tanto porque si fuera así no dejarías que otro te besara

Serena se quedó pensando en que lo mismo le había dicho Rei cuando estaban discutiendo.

-Iré a descansar un rato, nos vemos a la hora de la cena

La rubia se fue mientras Darién se quedó meditando sobre lo que había pasado entre ellos, tal vez era cierto y Serena solo se sentía atraída hacia él.


	10. CAPITULO 10

**Capitulo 10**

**Amor sobre hielo**

Ikuko estuvo preparándolos por tres semanas más, trabajaron muy duro pero los resultados fueron excelentes, Serena y Darién, habían aprendido a trabajar en equipo y casi no se peleaban, por lo menos no dentro de la pista. Darién no volvió a insistir más con Serena porque ella se notaba más tranquila que la última vez que vio a Motoki.

Ellos seguían practicando haciendo figuras hermosas cuando Luna le llevó una carta a Ikuko.

-¿de qué se trata? –Preguntó el ama de llaves-

-Es una notificación de la ISU, la Federación Internacional de Patinaje

-¿Y qué dice?

-Que solo dos parejas pueden ir representando al Japón por lo tanto se ha organizado un programa para descalificación entre el segundo y tercer puesto para ver que pareja es la que acompañará a la de Motoki Onisan y Lita Kino a las Olimpiadas en Vancouver.

-Yo creía que ya estaban clasificados

-Así lo creímos todos pero no entiendo por qué esté cambio tan repentino, pensé que las reglas de la federación habían cambiado, tendré que darle la noticia a Serenity, tenemos que viajar a Japón está semana

Era la hora del almuerzo y estaban todos sentados en la mesa cuando Serenity les dio la mala noticia a la pareja.

-Hijos, Ikuko me acaba de informar que la federación Internacional de Patinaje exige que sean solo dos parejas las que vayan a las Olimpiadas

-Eso quiere decir que por un pelo nos salvamos de no ir –Dijo Darién- ¡Menos mal que estamos segundos!

-No Darién, Ikuko les tiene malas noticias

-Así es, la notificación de la federación es que se ha organizado un programa de descalificación entre el segundo y tercer puesto, tenemos que viajar al Japón para participar en él

-¡Esto es absurdo! ¡Nosotros estamos segundos! Somos los mejores ¿Por qué hacer otro campeonato? –Exclamó indignada Serena- es la primera vez que escucho algo así

-tengo entendido que la pareja que obtuvo el tercer puesto es muy buena, el puntaje que obtuvieron solo difiere al de ustedes por milésimas, tal vez los jueces tomaron esto en consideración –Dijo Ikuko-

-¿Ya ves Darién? Esto es culpa tuya, si no hubieras cometido ese error nuestro puntaje habría sido más alto

-¡Ey! No olvides que era mi primera vez y estaba nervioso

-Ese error ahora nos está llevando al principio del camino –Dijo furiosa-

-¿Ah sí? ¿No me digas que tú nunca cometiste un error en la pista?, estoy seguro de que alguna que otra vez te caíste

-Eso fue al inicio de mi carrera

-Pues estamos a mano ¿No? Este es el inicio de la mía, tal vez no lleve tanto tiempo haciéndolo pero creo que no lo hice tan mal, seguramente estuve mejor que tú en tu primera vez, sé que te caíste varias veces en una misma presentación

-Yo era una niña ¡idiota!

-No hay justificación…

Ambos seguían discutiendo cuando Serenity se levantó y les gritó para que se calmaran.

-¡Silencio! Aun podemos ir a las olimpiadas pero si siguen peleando como perros y gatos dudo mucho de que lleguemos a algún lugar, no quiero más gritos en mi mesa

-Sí, perdone usted, creo que he perdido el apetito –Dijo el chico y se levantó de la mesa- ¡Buen provecho!

Darién se fue y Serena tampoco pudo seguir probando bocado.

-Creo que iré a practicar mis saltos –Indicó ella y también se fue-

-Estos chicos, no aprenden a controlarse –Dijo Serenity-

-Son Jóvenes es normal

-Pensé que se llevaban mejor

-Alguna que otra vez se pelean, espero que no vuelvan a pelear como al principio si no sería catastrófico

Darién salió y no regresó hasta muy entrada la noche y Serena estaba esperándolo sentada en los escalones de la entrada para reclamarle por su ausencia.

-Escuchaste que tenemos que ir a Japón, que nuestro puesto está tambaleando y a ti se te ocurre perder el tiempo en la calle en vez de quedarte entrenando ¡Eres un irresponsable!

-veo que tienes muchas ganas de pelear

-¿De dónde vienes?

-De por ahí

-Seguramente vienes de ver a Rei, pensé que te habías olvidado de ella

-¿Qué? ¿Porque en estás últimas tres semanas no he salido de la mansión para nada? Me has tenido para ti sola y no has aprovechado ¿No me dirás ahora que estás celosa?

-¿Celosa yo? ¿De Rei? ¡Por favor! Sé que no te gusta más que yo, me lo has dicho

-Pero podría llegar a gustarme más, por lo menos con ella tengo una oportunidad en cambio contigo…

-¿Tan rápido te resignaste a perderme? Ni siquiera has luchado

-¿Quieres que luche por ti? ¡No entiendo! Es como si te contradijeras, me has advertido que no me fije en ti más que como en mi compañera porque estás profundamente enamorada de otro y ahora vienes y me dices que luche por ti, definitivamente no te entiendo ¿Acaso te has dado cuenta de que sientes algo por mí?

-No, no es eso ¿Cómo crees? Lo que pasa es que…

-Eres una vanidosa y no soportas que los hombres se fijen en otras mujeres

-Puede ser

-Pero yo tengo bandera blanca porque soy libre, no estoy atado a ti ni a ninguna otra mujer, lo que quiere decir que puedo divertirme a mi gusto

-¡Ah si! ¿Y por eso actúas como actúas? ¿Irresponsablemente? ¿Faltando al entrenamiento?

-Estuvimos entrenando en la mañana, en las tardes siempre descansamos

-Eso era antes de saber que tenemos que ir a Japón

-Estamos bien, no sé porque haces de esto una tragedia, ya no quiero escucharte más, iré a dormir

-No, no señor, ahora mismo irás a esa pista –Dijo señalando el lugar- y te pondrás a practicar tus saltos

-¿Escuché bien? Son las dos de la madrugada, tengo mucho sueño y quiero dormir, mañana tenemos todo el día para ensayar, además ¡tú a mi no me das órdenes!, no eres la entrenadora

-Somos uno ¿Lo recuerdas? Así que iremos a esa pista a practicar las piruetas

-No tengo energías, estoy muy, muy pero muy cansado

-¿Qué estuviste haciendo para que estés así de cansado?

-No voy a contarte

-Imagino que estuviste haciendo cochinadas con Rei y por eso estás como estás ¿Fuiste a su departamento?

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia

-¡Uy! ¡Tiene que ser! ¡Ella, siempre ella! ¡Le advertí que no se metiera contigo! ¿Por qué siempre quiere tener lo que yo tengo?

-No soy de tu propiedad por lo tanto ella no te está robando nada

-Pero está distrayéndote, claro, le daría tanto gusto vernos derrotados, bueno, más bien verme derrotada pero no le daré el gusto, así que ahora mismo vamos a practicar

-¡He dicho que no!

-Y yo no dejaré que tú, por andar con la cremallera abajo descuides tus deberes

Serena lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó hasta la pista.

-¡Anda! ¡Ponte los patines! –Exigió-

-Está bien, pero te advierto que no estoy al cien por ciento

Estuvieron haciendo giros y piruetas, Darién la elevó tomándola de la cintura y luego la bajó un poco y la puso a la altura de su rostro.

-¿Qué haces? ¿Ni se te ocurra besarme?

-¿Qué pasaría si lo intento? –Preguntó con una sonrisa pícara-

-Te ganarías una buena bofetada, no dejaré que vuelvas a besarme y menos ahora que vienes de besarla a ella. ¡No! ¡Qué asco!

-No sabes nada

Darién se enfadó y la soltó por completó, ella cayó pesadamente al piso, golpeándose fuertemente los glúteos.

-¡Tonto! ¿Por qué lo hiciste? –Dijo tocándose las partes adoloridas-

-Nos vemos en la mañana –Dijo y se fue dejándola sola-

-¡Darién Chiba! ¡Esto no se va a quedar así! –Le gritó-

-claro que no, se te pondrán moradas –Contestó desde afuera y se alejó con una sonora carcajada-

Horas más tarde estaban eligiendo la melodía para el programa corto, tenían que armar una nueva coreografía porque no querían presentar la que habían planeado para las olimpiadas.

-¡Hay que impresionarlos! Podríamos usar las partes más rápidas del vals de Drovak-Serenade ¿Están de acuerdo? –Preguntó Ikuko-

-No sé de estas cosas, elijan ustedes –Dijo el chico-

-Por mi no hay problema –Dijo la rubia- ¿Y para el programa completo?

-Estaba pensando en la Habanera de Bizet, tiene mucha fuerza

-Bien ¿Cuándo empezamos? –Preguntó Darién-

-¡Ahora mismo! No hay tiempo que perder

-Está bien, empecemos ahora

Estuvieron trabajando desde la mañana hasta la noche y Darién como siempre volvió a salir, Serena estaba que echaba chispas, ya imaginaba lo que estaba haciendo el chico, pero ya no lo volvería a esperar. Al día siguiente mientras desayunaban los dos en la terraza ella empezó a criticarlo.

-¡Eres el colmo Darién! ¿Vas a hacer costumbre eso de estar saliendo por las noches?

-Mira Serena, si yo quiero salir, salgo, no soy tu prisionero, tengo derecho a divertirme, en esta casa me aburro

-¿Llamas a eso diversión? ¿Salir todas las noches a revolcarte con esa golfa para terminar cansado y con pocas energías para nuestro entrenamiento?

-No es cierto, sabes que rindo igual que antes, tal vez hasta mucho más y ya deja de fastidiarme o voy a terminar creyendo que en verdad estás celosa –Se limpió con la servilleta y se fue-

-¿Por qué siempre discuto con él? –Pensó- ¿Estaré celosa? ¡No que bah!

Aquella noche se repitió lo mismo así que Serena salió en uno de sus autos y lo fue siguiendo. La rubia se sorprendió al darse cuenta que Darién sacaba del carro su mochila, en ella llevaba su par de patines. Se fijó en el letrero que estaba en la puerta del edificio al que entró, decía: **"Centro de patinaje sobre hielo"**

Serena entró para ver que era lo que hacía, era obvio que iba a patinar pero porque no había dicho nada.

Ella se puso a observarlo, la pista era toda suya, al parecer había conseguido que se la alquilaran después del horario de atención.

Darién hizo algunos saltos increíbles pero lo que más le impresionó a Serena fue ver que realizaba sin ninguna dificultad dos saltos cuádruples seguidos sin perder el equilibrio, eso no lo había visto antes. Darién se detuvo en el centro de la pista e hizo un último salto espectacular, el salto mortal hacia atrás.

Ella estaba sorprendida, quiso seguir mirando cuando el personal de seguridad le llamó la atención.

-¿Qué hace usted aquí?

Serena huyó de ahí y se subió a su auto a recuperar el aliento.

-Así que esto es lo que en realidad hacías ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste nada? ¡Es increíble! ¿Cómo aprendiste a hacer eso tú solo?

Serena regresó a casa y su madre estaba esperándola en la sala.

-¡Jovencita! ¿Dónde estabas?

-Este… fui a tomar aire

-van a ser la una y andabas sola, pudo haberte pasado algo

-Mamá, no seas exagerada, otras veces he llegado a la misma hora y no has dicho nada

-Porque estabas con Andrew, Darién o tus amigas

-Bueno, discúlpame, necesitaba estar a solas, ahora iré a la cama, mañana seguimos hablando

-Pero Serena, quería decirte que…

-¡Hasta mañana madre! –Dijo subiendo a toda velocidad hasta su cuarto-

-Serena, mañana no estaré en casa, llegaré tarde y tengo que decirte algo

-No importa, ya habrá tiempo

A la hora de los ensayos, Darién no dejaba de bostezar, se notaba que estaba con sueño y cansado.

-¡Darién! Vas a tener que quitarte esa pereza –Lo regañó Ikuko- me he enterado que estás saliendo por las noches a divertirte, vas a tener que dejarlo, no quiero que tu rendimiento baje, o te enfermes por no descansar lo suficiente. Ya regreso voy por un energizante para que bebas

Ikuko se fue dejándolos solos y Serena quería que confesara lo que en realidad estaba haciendo así que empezó provocándolo.

-Parece que tuviste una noche de intensa actividad ¿Qué tal se portó Rei? Debe ser toda una tigresa, te ha dejado muy apaleado

-Pues sí, ella si que sabe hacerme sentir bien

-¿Cuántos saltos haces?

-¿Qué?

-¿Cuántos saltos haces para ella? Ya sabes, aquellos saltos. Debes ser todo un experto

-Pues sí, claro que soy un experto

-Ella debe estar muy contenta entonces, debe quedar mas que complacida, seguramente la dejas pidiendo más

-Por supuesto

-Me gustaría que me hicieras una demostración

-¡¿Qué? –Dijo sorprendido-

-Te aseguro que para ese tipo de cosas soy una novata ¿Podrías enseñarme?

-¿estás loca?

-¿Por qué?

-No creo que estés bien de la cabeza ¿Sabes lo que estás haciendo?

-Sí, por supuesto

-¡Olvídalo! no te enseñaré, tú solo eres una niña y eso es cosa de personas adultas

-Estoy por cumplir los 18, además no soy tan inocente como piensas

-No, no es cierto

-Entonces buscaré a alguien que esté dispuesto

-¡Serena! Me sorprende tu actitud

-Si no lo haces tú, será otro. Quiero que me muestres lo que haces todas las noches con Rei, además eso es algo que siempre he querido hacer pero que nunca me había atrevido, creo que ya es hora

-Está bien, te mostraré lo que hago todas las noches –Dijo pensando en no aprovecharse de la situación-

-¿Nos vemos hoy en la noche entonces?

-Bien

-No quiero que nadie en la casa nos descubra, así que ¿Qué te parece si nos vemos aquí?, cerramos la puerta con llave y de ahí directo a la acción

-Muy bien

-Si alguien llega a molestar tendremos tiempo de disimular y decirles que estábamos ensayando

-De acuerdo

Darién estaba todo rojo y había empezado a transpirar demasiado, estaba algo nervioso e incómodo, ella lo notó.

-¡Uf! ¡Me ha dado calor! –Dijo ella ventilándose con las manos- de solo imaginar lo de esta noche, parece que a ti también, estas todo rojo y hasta estás sudando

-Creo que te llevarás una sorpresa

-ya lo creo, espero que me dejes fascinada

-Es que no lo puedes ni imaginar

-Muy bien chicos, traje dos energizantes, los quiero muy activos hoy –Dijo Ikuko llegando con la charola de jugos-

Darién casi le arranchó el vaso y se tomó de golpe la bebida.

-¡Por Dios! Parece que estabas deshidratado –Dijo Ikuko-

-Así parece –Dijo la rubia- ¡ten! Bébete el mío también, creo que lo necesitarás

Darién no despreció el vaso y se lo bebió completito.

Serena quería reírse a carcajadas pero se las estuvo aguantando hasta que terminaron de ensayar y fue a su cuarto.

-¡Pobre Darién! Me pregunto que hará está noche ¿Se atreverá a contarme la verdad o se lanzará sobre mi como un lobo hambriento? Veremos cuan caballero eres Darién Chiba

Darién llegó a la pista y Serena estaba sentada esperándolo.

-Pensé que te arrepentirías

-No, no voy a dejar que cometas estupideces

-¡Hummm...! Para mí no es ninguna estupidez

-¡Bien!

-Cerraré la puerta

Serena fue y le puso el cerrojo a la puerta.

-Empecemos tigre, es ahora o nunca –Dijo y se colgó de su cuello- ¡Muéstrame de que estás hecho!

Darién se puso muy nervioso pero no dejó de mirarla.

-¡Serena! Quería decirte algo

-¿qué?

-No es lo que tú piensas, lo que yo…

-Menos palabras y más acción

-Este… sí pero antes tienes que escucharme

-Pero ve al grano odio tener que esperar

-Serena, la verdad es que todas estas noches no he estado saliendo con Rei sino…

-¿Con otra?

-No, tampoco

-¡No me digas! ¿Con un hombre?

-¡No!

-¿No?

-¡No! ¿Qué clase de hombre crees que soy? –Dijo algo atónito-

-¿Entonces? Ya sé, con algunas mujeres a la vez

-Menos, no podría ni con una ni con muchas porque yo te amo, tú lo sabes, y como te amo voy a decirte la verdad. Estoy alquilando una pista y practicando algunos saltos, déjame mostrarte lo que he logrado

Darién la soltó y fue de inmediato a ponerse los patines, Estuvo dando vueltas y vueltas y haciendo saltos dobles y triples

-¡Fíjate que me has dejado sorprendida! –Dijo sardónicamente-

-No has visto lo mejor

Darién le hizo la demostración de los saltos cuádruples y Serena fingió sorpresa.

-¡Por Dios! –Aplaudió ella- ¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Ven acá! Déjame abrazarte

-Serena, ahora viene lo más difícil, con este salto podremos ganar fácilmente las Olimpiadas

-Espera, ya no sigas, he visto lo suficiente

Darién no la escuchó y le mostró su salto mortal hacia atrás.

-¡Darién! ¡Es maravilloso!

-¿Sí? –Dijo abrazándola-

-Sí, pero olvidas algo

-¿Qué?

-Se supone que los saltos tienen que ser realizados por los dos al mismo tiempo y eso es algo que yo jamás podré hacer, con mucho esfuerzo consigo hacer triples, nunca lograré hacer un cuádruple y menos dos seguidos, peor lo que acabas de hacer, es más, no sé como te arriesgas tanto, ese salto mortal es sumamente peligroso, si te llega a fallar la ejecución podrías matarte, no vuelvas a hacerlo ¡Por favor! ¡Prométemelo!

-¡Serena!

-¡Promételo!

-Pero es que…

-¡Darién promételo!

-Lo prometo

-Con triples podemos ganar, no arriesgaremos

-Está bien

-¡Darién! ¡Lo sabía!

-¿Sabías qué?

-Sabía que no me fallarías –le dio un beso en la mejilla- ¡Gracias! Me comprobaste que eres todo un caballero. Vayamos a dormir, tenemos que levantarnos temprano a empacar nuestras cosas.

Darién se sonrió, se sintió tranquilo y feliz, no sabía muy bien porque pero se sentía feliz.


	11. CAPITULO 11

Hola chicas, nadie ha comentado sobre el capítulo 10, tal vez no lo han leído, igual coloco el siguiente, espero que les guste. La historia se acerca a su final, quería agradecerles a todas por su apoyo, sus comentarios me animan a continuar, es muy difícil cuando se dispone de poco tiempo, eso me pasa pero como sea trato de complacerlas…gracias amigas invisibles… Patty-moon-de-Chiva no me he olvidado de ti, gracias por estar conmigo, igual a todas les mando muchos besos…

**Capitulo 11**

**Amor sobre hielo**

Darién Estaba feliz de regresar a su país, él quería regresar a su casa pero Serenity insistió en que se quedara en la mansión que tenían en Japón ya que esta también contaba con una pista de patinaje propia.

Lo primero que hizo el chico después de instalarse fue ir a visitar a su familia. Nicolás estuvo contento de recibirlo.

-Hermano, quiero felicitarte, vi el campeonato por televisión y lo hiciste muy bien

-gracias pero no lo hice como quería Serena, para ella todo debe ser perfecto y yo estuve muy nervioso, sabes como me pongo cuando me presento a campeonatos importantes

-Sí, te dieron nauseas y vomitaste

-Siempre me pasa lo mismo, debe ser algún problema psicológico o algo así, pero se me pasa cuando estoy en la pista

-¿Y la chica?

-Bueno, parece que empezamos a llevarnos mejor, ya casi no peleamos, creo que he empezado a ganar terreno

-Eso se escucha muy bien

-Pero si no es así, no voy a suplicar, tampoco quiero que piense que me estoy muriendo por ella, además aun no confío, hace tiempo escuché una conversación en donde ella decía que me tiene comiendo de su mano, y aun insiste en que ama a otro

-Entonces no te arriesgues demasiado podrías sufrir una grave decepción

Serena estaba descansando en el jardín cuando Luna le fue a entregar una carta que acababa de llegar para ella.

-es de Andrew, ¿que me dirá? Estoy nerviosa no quiero abrirla

-Es mejor que la leas, ahora mismo, si no, vas a estar así de nerviosa todo el día, talvez sean buenas noticias

-Tienes razón

A Serena se le iluminó la mirada cuando terminó de leer la carta, abrazó a Luna de la emoción.

-¡Lunita! ¡Creo que voy a desmayarme!

-¿Qué pasa?

-Andrew me cumplió la promesa

-¿De verdad?

-Sí, él va a venir

-¿Quiere decir que él se enteró del campeonato y va a venir a Japón a hablar con tú mamá?

-Sí, creo que él corazón va a salírseme del pecho, lo imaginas, va a venir, va a venir a hablar con mamá, guarda el secreto

Darién llegó en ese momento y las vio riendo contentas.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Alguna buena noticia? –Preguntó-

-Sí, Andrew acaba de escribirme y me cuenta que ha cumplido con lo que me prometió, va a venir a Japón a ver nuestra presentación

-¡Ah! –Exclamó algo desilusionado-

-Sí, ¡Ay mi Motoki Oni-san! –Dijo suspirando- me ha hecho muy feliz

Serena se fue caminando muy contenta a la casa mientras Luna recogía la charola con la copa de helado y Darién se quedó tratando de saber algo más sobre la carta del rubio.

-Y… ¿Qué más cuenta Andrew?

-Pues solo lo que dijo Serena, que va a venir a ver la competencia. Con permiso joven, tengo mucho que hacer, las chicas de servicio no están cumpliendo muy bien con sus obligaciones

Luna se fue dejándolo con la curiosidad, Serena se portó muy amable con él y se mostró contenta durante todo el día.

En la noche después de la cena Darién venía bajando las escaleras cuando escuchó a una de las doncellas hablando por teléfono.

-Un momento señor Furuhata, iré a llamar a la señorita Serena

La chica dejó a un lado el auricular y fue en búsqueda de la rubia, Darién agarró el auricular.

-¡Alo!

-¡Aló! ¡Darién! ¿Y Serena?

-ya viene ¿Cómo has estado?

-Bien gracias por preguntar ¿Y tú?

-Ahí dándole duro a los entrenamientos, me he enterado que vas a venir a vernos a las eliminatorias de último momento

-Sí, ahí estaré, por eso estoy llamando a Serena quiero decirle algo

-Imagino que Lita también vendrá

-No, ella no, está enojada conmigo

-¡Oh! ¿Cómo así? ¿Se pelearon?

-Terminamos hace unos días

-¡¿Qué?

Serena llega en ese momento y enojada le arrancha el auricular a Darién.

-Esta llamada es para mí ¿Por qué atiendes tú?

-¡Lo siento! Solo quería saludar a Andrew

-¡Vete!

Darién hizo creer a Serena que se iba pero se quedó cerca, la noticia que le había dado Andrew lo tenía impactado.

-¡Alo! ¡Andrew! ¡Estoy feliz! Pensé que te habías arrepentido, también creí que estaría en zozobra hasta nuestro encuentro en Vancouver, leí tu carta, estoy emocionada y nerviosa, no sé como vaya a reaccionar mamá, pero estoy segura de que se pondrá contenta cuando me vea feliz…

Serena hizo una pausa muy larga seguramente Andrew le estaba diciendo muchas cosas y Darién no sabía como hacer para enterarse.

-Sí, lo sé, siento que las cosas hayan acabado así ¿Qué vas a hacer con Lita?... ¿Eso no afectará lo del patinaje?... ¡Ah! ¡Que bueno!... ¿Y después?... ¿Crees que después de la participación en las olimpiadas busque a otra pareja para patinar?... entonces te quedarías solo… ¡Qué! ¿Yo?... ¡Pues claro que quiero patinar a tu lado! Es lo que más deseo…está bien, estaré esperando impaciente, yo también te quiero, adiós.

Serena colgó y se fue contenta a su habitación, Darién la vio desaparecer de su vista y se quedó pensando.

-Ahora entiendo, Andrew le había prometido a Serena romper con Lita, ahora que lo ha hecho regresará para pedirle a la señora Serenity que le permita cortejarla. Entiendo y de ahora en adelante yo tendré que esforzarme por olvidarla, eso es lo que debo hacer, además Serena me abandonará después de las olimpiadas para quedarse con Andrew, serán pareja dentro y fuera de la pista y yo… yo tomaré otro rumbo

Una hora más tarde Serena y Darién estaban en la pista practicando, Ikuko estaba contenta porque veía que ellos dos se esforzaban mucho.

-¡Lo has hecho muy bien! –Dijo Serena a Darién-

-¡Gracias!

-Chicos, estaba pensando que para las olimpiadas podemos presentar una figura nueva que se me acaba de ocurrir

-¿A si? ¿Cuál? –Preguntó la rubia-

-Se trata de un giro al que le he puesto el "Halo de la princesa"

-¿Halo de la princesa? –Dijeron al unísono-

-Sí, ¿No es genial el nombre? Le puse así pensando en ti, Serena, como todo el mundo te dice princesa de Hielo y el movimiento que tienen que hacer es como un halo entonces se me ocurrió ponerle así

-¿En que consiste? -preguntó el chico-

-Básicamente se trata de girar a Serena y lanzarla lo más alto que puedas

-¿Tomándola de las manos?

-No, tomándola de los pies y después de varias vueltas la sueltas

-¿Qué? No lo haré –Dijo asustada la chica-

-Serena, él te lanzará por los aires lo más alto que pueda y tú tienes que girar como si hicieras un doble y él te atrapará por la cintura

-No parece tan complicado –Dijo él-

-¡Claro! Para ti que eres arriesgado y que practicas el mortal hacia atrás no debe ser tan difícil, pero para mí eso es como colocarse la soga al cuello

-¿Mortal hacia atrás? –Preguntó extrañada Ikuko pero no le prestaron atención-

-En la vida hay que saber arriesgar y yo no veo que este nuevo movimiento sea tan peligroso como hacer el mortal hacia atrás

-No lo haré

-Si no eres capaz de hacerlo, no sé porque estás metida en esto, el que no arriesga no gana, en verdad estoy pensando en que después de las olimpiadas tendré que buscarme una pareja a mi altura, alguien que sea valiente y se arriesgue

-¡¿Qué?

-¡Darién! ¿No me digas que tú estás haciendo el mortal hacia atrás? –Preguntó nuevamente la entrenadora-

-Sí y lo hago muy bien, además de los triples y cuádruples, puedo hacer dos seguidos –Dijo mirando a la rubia-

-¡Eso es fantástico! No lo puedo creer –comentó Ikuko-

-¿Ahora entiendes por qué necesito una pareja a mi altura? Quiero ganar las olimpiadas como se debe y Serena es… es…es una mediocre

La rubia se acercó y le dio una sonora cachetada.

-¡Estúpido! No soy ninguna mediocre y puedo hacer el dichoso movimiento cuando quieras

-Demuéstramelo

-Ahora mismo

-Chicos, cálmense, mejor no lo hacemos, buscaremos otras opciones, solo quería que tuviéramos un haz bajo la manga porque los rusos son buenos, estuve viendo los videos de sus presentaciones

-Yo también los he visto –Dijo el chico- hagamos el halo de la princesa

-No, Serena tiene razón es demasiado arriesgado no sé en que estaba pensando cuando se me ocurrió

-Quiero hacerlo –Dijo él-

-Yo también –Agregó la rubia mirándolo fijamente-

-Bueno, si insisten

Empezaron a realizar aquel paso pero era muy difícil, incluso para Darién quien hacía un gran esfuerzo por llevarla más arriba tal como le indicaba Ikuko pero al soltarla Serena no era capaz de girar en los aires y caía pesadamente al pavimento golpeándose fuertemente.

Darién y Serena se desilusionaron, pensaron que tal vez nunca podrían hacerlo pero lo seguirían intentando.

Dejaron eso a un lado y se dispusieron a practicar lo de la presentación que sería dentro de dos días más.

Al día siguiente fueron a la federación de patinaje del Japón donde se realizaría el programa, a practicar en la pista, al igual que la otra pareja en competencia y demás patinadores invitados.

Al llegar a la pista Darién se sintió algo mareado, la muchedumbre lo abrumaba.

-¿Qué tienes? Parece que fueras a desmayarte

-No pasa nada, estoy bien, solo se me bajó un poco la presión, dime ¿quienes son ellos? –Dijo fijándose en la pareja que no dejaba de mirarlos-

-¡Ah! Ellos son los que quedaron en tercer lugar, Alan mi anterior pareja y Ann su ex novia y antigua rival mía cuando hacía patinaje individual, no te fijes demasiado en ellos, les gusta presumir de sus movimientos algo exagerados

-¡Ah! Pues será difícil ignorarlos, creo que se están acercando

Efectivamente Alan y Ann llegaron a saludarlos.

-¡Serena! ¿Cómo has estado?

-Hola Alan

-Ella es Ann, tal vez te acuerdes

-claro, permítanme presentarles a Darién Chiba mi actual pareja

-¡Hola! He oído hablar de ti, antes jugabas al Hockey

-Sí

-Lamento lo de tu ojo

-No es nada, aun sigo jugando aunque ya no me lo permitan profesionalmente

-te vimos en el campeonato pasado y déjame decirte que eres bueno –Dijo Ann-

-gracias

-les deseamos suerte, creo que lo necesitaran –Agregó Alan y se marcharon-

Ann le guiñó coquetamente a Darién y él le sonrió y Serena le dio un puntapié.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Perdona, fue sin querer –Dijo ella disimulando-

En ese momento aparece ante ellos Andrew, Serena saltó a sus brazos emocionada mientras Darién los miraba resignado.

-¡Andrew! ¡Andrew!

-Cariño ¿Cómo has estado?

-Ahora que te veo estoy súper bien

-Me alegro… ¡Hola Darién!

-Hola –Contestó con algo de decepción-

-He venido a cumplir con la promesa –expresó a la rubia-

Serenity e Ikuko también llegaron y después de saludarse, Andrew dijo algo.

-Bueno Serena, es hora de que cumpla con lo prometido. -Andrew alzó un brazo llamando a alguien-

Todos dirigieron la mirada en dirección a dónde Andrew hacía señas, y un elegante joven de cabello negro se aproximaba.

-¿Quién es él? –Se preguntó Darién-

-Serena, aquí está Seiya –Dijo el rubio- tal como te lo prometí

-¡Hola Serena! –Dijo el chico acercándose- ¡Buen Día!

-¡Seiya! Finalmente regresaste tal como me indicaste en tu carta –Dijo Serenity-

-¡Mamá! ¿Tú sabías que él volvería?

-Quise decírtelo pero tú siempre estabas ocupada

Darién se acercó a Ikuko y disimuladamente le preguntó algo al oído.

-¿Quién es el?

-Es el novio de Serena

-¡¿Qué? ¿Y Andrew?

-Por lo visto Andrew es solo su amigo, no sabía que ellos dos se conocieran. Seiya es novio de Serena, pero como hace años que no lo vemos pensábamos que esto se había terminado, Serenity nunca estuvo de acuerdo con esa relación –Dijo discretamente-

Los demás seguían hablando y Darién e Ikuko se limitaron a escuchar.

-Sí Serenity, he vuelto por Serena, me mandaste a trabajar lejos para separarnos porque era una chiquilla pero ahora que está por cumplir los 18 y que sé que todavía me ama no dejaré que me apartes de ella, solicito tu permiso, que apruebes nuestro noviazgo

-Te mandé lejos no solo porque mi hija fuera pequeña sino porque tú nunca me dijiste nada y abusaste de mi confianza, guardaron esa relación en secreto y ya veo quien era el cómplice, era Andrew ¿Verdad?

-Sí señora, perdone usted –Dijo el rubio avergonzado- yo solo quería que ellos dos fueran felices

-¡Mamá! Ya no sigas regañándonos, además nuestra relación fue inocente, sin malicia

-Bueno, si tú en verdad quieres a Seiya no puedo oponerme –Dijo algo apenada por Darién-

-¡Gracias mamá! –Dijo Serena y le dio un beso en la mejilla-

Serena se acercó a Seiya y lo abrazó, Darién estaba confundido, todo el tiempo pensó que Andrew era su rival y ahora resultaba ser otro.

Seiya se fijó en Darién y quiso saber quién era.

-Perdón, no nos han presentado

-¡Ah cierto! ¡Casi lo olvido! Él es mi pareja en la pista se llama Darién Chiba

-Mucho gusto

Estrecharon las manos y Darién luego miró a la rubia.

-Perdón que dañe la emoción del encuentro pero no hemos entrado a la pista y el tiempo está por acabarse –Dijo él-

-Es verdad pero…

-Anda Serena –Dijo Seiya- tendremos tiempo de sobra para hablar de nosotros

Serena y Darién pasaron y se pusieron a practicar los movimientos reglamentarios, Darién estaba demasiado serio para el gusto de Serena, ella se sentía feliz y quería que los demás se sintieran igual que ella.

-¿Qué te pasa? –Preguntó-

-Nada

-Te ves algo extraño

-¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?

-¿de qué?

-de tu novio

-Era un secreto, no quería que mamá supiera que yo le había mandado un mensaje con Andrew

-Dejaste que creyera que Andrew era la persona a la que amabas. He estado odiando a la persona equivocada

-Yo te dije que él y yo solo éramos amigos

-¿Cómo esperabas que te creyera si tú todo el tiempo estabas detrás de él? Todos, creíamos que estabas enamorada de él, hasta tu madre llegó a pensar que te gustaba

-Estábamos hablando sobre Seiya y era natural que pasara el tiempo con él, Andrew es mi mejor amigo y el mejor amigo de mi amor, teníamos tantas cosas de que hablar

-Sí, lo imagino –Dijo dándole una vuelta y apretándola contra su cuerpo-

-¿Qué haces? No tienes porque apretarme tanto

-¿Te molesta?

-Sí

-No te preocupes no será por mucho tiempo, cuando terminen las olimpiadas podrás irte con Andrew y tu noviecito, seguro que harán un trío fenomenal

-¡Darién! No te pongas así, sé que me quieres pero yo no he hecho nada para que te ilusiones conmigo

-¿Y las veces en que nos besamos? ¿Las veces en que sentí que te estremecías entre mis brazos?

-Yo te aclaré eso

-Ahora entiendo, estuviste fingiendo todo el tiempo, claro, necesitabas tenerme comiendo de tu mano para que te ayudara a ganar las olimpiadas, eso fue lo que le dijiste a Rei

-¿Ella te dijo eso? ¡Darién no le creas!

-Ella no me ha dicho nada, no fue necesario porque yo lo escuché, escuché cuando se lo decías

-¡Darién yo! Yo… no lo dije en serio, solo quería molestar a Rei

-Ya no importa, ahora lo único que me interesa es que hagamos ese halo de la princesa para asegurar el triunfo, te aseguro que pasaremos esta prueba e iremos a Vancouver y después de ganar ya no tendremos que vernos ¡Como quiero que pase el tiempo!

Terminaron haciendo la figura del Ángel y salieron de la pista.

Seiya y Andrew se fueron a hospedar a la mansión, por insistencia de Serena y los dos enamorados se sentaron a conversar en la terraza, la noche estaba hermosa, la luna y las estrellas alumbraban a los jóvenes.

-Serena, estaba ansioso por volver a verte

-yo también

-te has convertido en toda una belleza, siempre fuiste linda pero ahora eres toda una mujer, una mujer hermosa, cautivadora y seductora.

-¡Seiya!

Darién, Ikuko y Andrew estaban tomando café en la sala y conversando sobre los novios. Serenity tenía jaqueca y estaba en su cuarto descansando.

-En realidad creía que Serena estaba obsesionada contigo, siempre hablaba de ti e insistía en verte

-Desde que nos despedimos hace años, no nos habíamos vuelto a ver, yo me había prometido a mi mismo estar a la altura de Serena y ganarle en una competencia, cuando al fin lo logré, después que volvimos a vernos ella me preguntó por Seiya, había querido contactarse con él desde hace tiempo pero nunca pudo, como sabía que yo residía en Canadá y que él y yo somos casi como hermanos me pidió que le diera un mensaje. Al principio me negué porque Seiya nunca más me había vuelto a hablar de ella, entonces supuse que la había olvidado pero después me di cuenta que estaba equivocado.

Darién se levantó, ya no quería escuchar más, le dolía enterarse de que Serena nunca sintió nada por él, así que decidió dar una vuelta por la mansión.

-Discúlpenme –Dijo, se levantó y se marchó-

-¿Qué le pasa? –Preguntó el rubio-

-Ya sabes, él está enamorado de Serena

-Entiendo por eso la segunda razón por la que no me atrevía a hablar con Seiya era por temor a que Serena estuviera enamorándose de Darién, vi como se ponía celosa de Rei y otras cosas más me hicieron dudar, si esto era verdad ¿Qué sentido tenía que yo le contara a Seiya que la había visto? pero él último día que nos vimos, ella lloró tanto que me conmovió, me pidió casi de rodillas que hablara con Seiya y ahora hasta parece feliz, lo siento mucho por Darién

Serena seguía conversando con su novio.

-Serena ahora somos mayores y podemos…

-¿Podemos qué?

-Besarnos, quiero sentir tus labios, como será tu primer beso procuraré que sea especial e inolvidable

-¡Seiya! –alcanzó a decir-

Serena no se atrevió a decirle que alguien se le había adelantado y que el primer beso ya se lo había dado otro. Seiya se acercó y la besó, la rubia cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar.

Darién iba llegando cuando los vio besándose, se convenció que Serena nunca sintió nada por él así que se fue de ahí antes de que lo vieran. Serena recordó el primer beso de Darién, tan diferente, se apartó de Seiya bruscamente.

-¡Serena! ¿Qué te pasó? ¿No te ha gustado?

-No, no es eso, lo que pasa es que alguien podría venir y vernos

-Entiendo, también es tu primer beso, debes estar un poco nerviosa

-Sí, sí

-Es normal la primera vez

Serena abrazó a Seiya y recordó nuevamente el primer beso.

-Son tan diferentes, los besos de Darién son tan diferentes –Pensó-

Al día siguiente todos se alistaron para ir a la competición, Darién y Serena estaban preparados.

Alan y Ann estuvieron muy bien y la gente los premió con flores. Serena y Darién estaban esperando a que los nombrara para salir a la pista y recibieron cientos de aplausos, Darién ahora era conocido y había muchos carteles con su nombre.

Serena notó que Darién estaba algo pálido y estaba transpirando mucho.

-¿Qué tienes?

Él no le respondía, parecía que en cualquier momento se desplomaría.

-Te ves mal

-Así me pongo siempre que tengo una competencia importante

-¿De verás? ¿Eso es normal?

Darién parecía un muñeco de trapo y Serena lo tomó por los brazos.

-¡Darién! ¡Mírame! –Dijo y lo puso frente a ella- no pienses en nada más, solo tienes que mirarme a mí, concéntrate, ahora sonríe, sonríe

Darién le mostró una sonrisa tan pequeña, casi imperceptible. Serena notó que no respiraba.

-¡Darién! ¡Respira! ¡Respira por favor! –Dijo gritándole-

Él recuperó poco a poco el aliento y la rubia se preocupó.

-No estás bien, así no podrás salir

-Se me pasará en unos minutos

-¿Quieres ir a vomitar?

-ya lo hice, tranquila se me pasará en un par de minutos ya te dije siempre me pongo así en competencias importantes pero luego arraso con todo. Solo unos minutos más

-¿Cuántos?

-cuando jugaba Hockey me tomaba 10 minutos recuperarme pero después de eso anotaba muchos tantos

-¿10 minutos? El programa solo dura 2

-entonces 8 minutos después estaré bien

-¿Qué?

"**Serena Tsukino y Darién Chiba", **escucharon sus nombres y tuvieron que salir a la pista, la rubia se puso algo nerviosa pensando en que por el problema de Darién fallarían.

La música empezó a salir, patinaron sin ningún problema, se prepararon para realizar los saltos y Serena creyó que ahí habría problemas pero no fue así Darién ejecutó bien el movimiento y la gente emocionada aplaudía.

-Parece que la gente ya tiene a sus favoritos y creo que son Serena y Darién, están haciendo un buen trabajo, juntos forman armonía, elegancia, esto es increíble, la impresión artística es excelente y la ejecución técnica ni de que hablar, parece que ya sabemos quienes se van a ir a casa. –Dijo Michiru una de las narradoras del evento-

-Querida Michiru, aun falta ver el desempeño que tengan en el otro programa, eso será el día de mañana, cuando al fin sabremos cual de estás dos parejas nos representará en las olimpiadas –Comentó Haruka- mientras tanto sigamos disfrutando del grandioso espectáculo que nos presenta esta pareja

Serena le sonrió a Darién, estaba más tranquila al ver que él pudo controlar sus nervios, él también le sonrió, concluyeron, él sosteniéndola por la espalda y ella inclinada hacia atrás.

Fueron a recibir sus ramos de rosas y la calificación que recibieron fue muy buena, Ikuko corrió a felicitarlos y a abrazarlos. Después Serena y Darién también se abrazaron, estaban muy felices de haber dado un buen show cuando llegó Seiya a felicitar a su novia.

-Mi amor lo hiciste bien

-gracias Seiya

-Darién tú también –Luego agregó- felicidades

-Gracias –Dijo sin mirarlo-

-Hay que festejar –Dijo contento el chico de coleta-

-No –Dijo enérgicamente Darién- mañana es el programa largo y necesitamos descansar, estar sobrios

-Pero…

-¡Darién tiene razón! Será mejor que vayamos a la casa

En ese momento dieron las calificaciones y el puntaje que obtuvieron fue muy bueno.

-¡Lo logramos! Estamos arriba –Dijo Darién- me adelantaré

Darién se fue y al llegar al estacionamiento se encuentra con una figura femenina. En un ajustado y corto vestido rojo estaba Rei, parada junto a su auto esperándolo.

-¡Hola Darién!

-¡¿Rei?

-¿Creíste que después de esa noche no volveríamos a vernos?

-Es que…

-Cierto, no fue una buena noche pero creo que podría ayudarte, yo podría ayudarte

Darién recordó la última noche en que vio a Rei, fue aquella noche en que salieron del Cuban bar después de que ella lo invitara a ir a su departamento.

**Recuerdo:**

Llegaron al lugar y ella le brindó vino se sentaron en el sofá y después de beber algunas copas, empezaron a besarse incontrolablemente, se estaban despojando de sus prendas exteriores pero justo poco antes de empezar, él se detuvo.

-¡Lo siento! –Dijo separándose de ella-

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Mira Rei, eres una chica hermosa, muy sensual, divina pero, no sé que me pasa, es la primera vez que siento que no puedo responderle a una mujer

-¿Qué?

-Es que…

-Es por Serena ¿Verdad?

-No lo sé, pero podría ser

-¿Estás enamorado?

-No estoy muy seguro, solo que se que desde que la conocí mi modo de pensar en cuanto a algunas cosas ha cambiado, ella se ha metido en mi mente y lo que más deseo es sacarla de ahí pero no sé como, aun así lucharé por olvidarla

-Es lo que debes hacer, ella siempre ha estado enamorada de Andrew y por lo que estuvimos hablando la última vez no descansará hasta recuperarlo

-Lo sé –Dijo y se puso de pie para abrocharse la camisa-

-¿Qué haces?

-Es mejor que me vaya

-Pero…

-De verdad lo siento, siento tanto, pero no puedo, siento que me asfixio, nos vemos otro día

Darién tomó su saco y salió del departamento de Rei mientras la chica tomaba su vestido del suelo y se quedaba sentada sobre el sofá toda desilusionada.

**Fin del recuerdo: **

-Aquella noche no pudiste responderme pero tal vez las cosas cambien más adelante

-¿Has venido desde Londres solo para decirme eso?

-Es que he descubierto que me gustas mucho y si te enamoras de mí me serás fiel así como lo eres ahora con Serena, eres un hombre único

-Ella y yo no tenemos nada

-Pero si ella te correspondiera hace rato que hubiera algo entre los dos

-Es imposible ya, ella tiene a su novio

-¿No me digas que finalmente atrapó a Andrew?

-Su novio se llama Seiya y es el mejor amigo de Andrew, entre Serena y Andrew jamás hubo nada, estuvo haciéndonos creer eso para despistar, no quería que su madre se enterara

-¡Ah! Con que Seiya Kou

-¿Lo conoces?

-Sí y perfectamente bien

-¿Cómo así?

-Resulta que durante nuestra niñez y parte de nuestra adolescencia Serena y yo peleábamos por la atención de Andrew, hubo un tiempo en el que me aburrí de eso y me fijé en Seiya, en realidad él era el más guapo, ¡Qué guapo ese condenado! Cuando Serena se dio cuenta, me saltó encima como una fiera y yo me asusté, en ese momento no entendía que pasaba pero luego Andrew se encargó de mentirme, me dijo que Seiya tenía novia y que Serena era muy amiga de ella y que por eso lo cuidaba. Los tres andaban juntos de arriba para abajo y de abajo para arriba ¿que hubiera imaginado yo que me estaban engañando? mejor dicho a todos, porque todo el mundo creía eso.

-Andrew actuó de celestina –Dijo Darién- él era el cómplice, el alcahuete

-Así parece, ahora entiendo algunas cosas

-Bueno, ya no importa, no quiero seguir escuchando más de ellos ¿Quieres tomar algo?

-Sí ¿A dónde vas a llevarme?

-Al restaurante de mi hermano Nicolás

-Suena interesante, claro que quiero ir

Serena y los demás llegaron a la casa, Luna la abrazó y la felicitó.

-Vi y oí las críticas por televisión, fueron muy buenas, te felicito querida

-gracias Lunita

-¿Y dónde está el joven Darién? Quiero felicitarlo también

-Pensábamos que estaba aquí porque se nos adelantó

-No, no ha llegado, he estado parada en la puerta desde que se acabó el programa y ustedes son los primeros en llegar

-¿Le habrá pasado algo? –Dijo un poco angustiada-

-tal vez fue a dar una vuelta por ahí

-¿Después de lo que nos dijo? Él nos recordó que mañana tenemos la última presentación y que debíamos venir a casa a descansar

Seiya miró a Serena y le pareció extraño que ella se preocupara tanto por un compañero.

-Serena, vayamos a dar una breve vuelta por el jardín –le pidió-

-Está bien, Luna por favor me avisas cuando llegue Darién

-claro Serena, ve a pasear con tu novio

Rei y el pelinegro llegaron al restaurante y Nicolás se alegró de ver a su hermano pero se quedó impresionado con la belleza de Rei.

-Nicolás ella es Rei Hino una amiga mía

-Hola linda, es un placer conocerte

-Igualmente Nicolás

-¿Qué desean servirse? Hoy estamos de fiesta y hemos preparado un menú especial, Hotaru te tiene una sorpresa

Todos los amigos de Darién, compañeros de trabajo en la construcción habían ido al verlo y empezaron a abrazarlo y a felicitarlo, improvisaron una fiesta, Hotaru sacó unas botellas de Whisky y otras de coñac, empezaron a beber, a bailar y a divertirse.

Mientras paseaban Serena se notaba algo distraída.

-¿Qué tienes?

-No, nada es que estoy nerviosa por lo de mañana

-Todo saldrá bien, ya verás

-Sí eso espero porque quiero tener esa medalla, ese era el sueño de mi padre, que yo fuera una campeona olímpica

-y te la ganarás, Darién es muy buen deportista, me impresionó, tiene mucha fuerza

-Sí es… la mejor pareja que he tenido

Seiya se acercó y le dio un tierno beso en los labios pero mientras se besaban ella recordaba aquellos besos apasionados que le dio Darién.

Seiya se separó lentamente de su novia y la miró a los ojos con ternura.

-Serena, no me quiero separar más de ti ¿quieres casarte conmigo?

-Este…

-¿quieres ser mi esposa?

-Sí Seiya, ese siempre ha sido mi sueño

-Nos casaremos, fijaremos la fecha después de las olimpiadas

-Sí

El la abrazó y se la llevó caminando hasta la casa mientras ella pensaba.

-¡Dios mío! Le he dicho a Seiya que sí pero ¿Por qué estoy pensando en Darién? ¡Dios! Me gustan más sus besos, estoy extrañándolo ¿Será que me interesa más de lo que imagino? No, no puede ser, Darién es…es…es tan… ¿Tan bello? Seguramente me siento atraída porque él me besa con mucha más pasión, Seiya también podría hacerlo, pero si yo lo besara así, si yo tomara la iniciativa, se daría cuenta que he besado antes, que él no fue el primero, dudaría de mí ¿Dudar? Ahora la que está dudando soy yo…no, no puede ser, yo amo a Seiya y a nadie más, voy a ser su esposa

Darién llegó a la mansión y se tropezó con ellos que también iban entrando, empezaron a discutir delante de Seiya sin importarles.

-¿Dónde andabas Darién?

-¿Qué? ¿Ahora eres mi nana?

-Dijiste que vendrías antes y resulta que anduviste de fiesta

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Por las serpentinas de colores que tienes en la cabeza

Darién se tocó la cabeza y comprobó que era cierto, botó a un lado aquellos papelillos.

-Sí, es que cambié de opinión

-¡Irresponsable!

-No me molestes, métete en tus asuntos

-Eres un grosero y mal educado

-Y tú sigues siendo la misma mandona de siempre

El celular de Darién sonó, él iba a contestar cuando Serena le arrebató el teléfono y escuchó la voz en la otra línea.

-¡Darién! ¿Llegaste bien?

Serena colgó el teléfono y miró molesta a Darién.

-Era Rei ¿Otra vez?

-Tú eres una atrevida ¿Con que derecho atiendes mis llamadas?

-¡Ah! Pero mira quien habla, tú también has hecho lo mismo conmigo ¿o acaso no recuerdas cuando Andrew me llamó y tú agarraste el teléfono sin permiso?

-Devuelve acá –Dijo y recuperó su móvil que volvió a Sonar-

Darién se fue a contestar a otro lado y Seiya la miró con extrañeza.

-¿Qué fue todo eso? –preguntó-

-Es que Darién es un sinvergüenza e irresponsable, ya lo conocerás, pensé que había cambiado cuando sugirió que viniéramos a descansar pero ya me di cuenta de que no tiene remedio, vayamos a dormir Seiya

Ambos se fueron a sus cuartos y al día siguiente salieron todos muy temprano hacia el gran coliseo.

Serena estaba preciosa con un vestido lila, Darién llevaba pantalones negros y camisa del mismo tono del atuendo de la rubia. Darién había estado haciendo ejercicios de relajación y se veía sereno.

Ellos fueron los primeros en salir, algo les pasaba a los dos, aunque no se equivocaron en ninguno de los pasos, era como si les faltaran fuerzas, aun así hicieron pasos agradables a la vista y la gente igual aplaudía emocionada, ellos terminaron y fueron a recibir sus flores pensando que habían pasado la prueba de fuego.

Las calificaciones aparecieron en el panel y desafortunadamente eran muy bajas, Darién se enojó muchísimo con el resultado.

-A la gente le gustó –Dijo Haruka- pero a los jueces no lograron convencerlos

-Así es Haruka, la gente no entiende muy bien el asunto, solo los expertos en patinaje artistico pueden explicarlo

-La otra pareja parece estar mejor preparada

-Así es

La gente se quejaba, no estaban de acuerdo con el puntaje dado a Serena y a Darién.

Serena se sintió triste y decepcionada pero estaba de mejor carácter que el chico de cabellos oscuros que no hacía otra cosa más que maldecir.

-Esto es ridículo, lo hicimos bien, no entiendo el puntaje que nos han dado

-Serena, Darién, el patinaje artistico es más que salir a la pista y ejecutar una serie de movimientos arriesgados, es la unión de dos personas que se complementan y forman una sola, son armonía, carisma y eso ustedes dos lo han perdido, patinan como si fueran un par de extraños, no le hallo pasión a la interpretación y seguramente los jueces notaron eso también –Dijo Ikuko-

-¿Ahora qué? ¿Tenemos que actuar también? –Dijo riendo sarcásticamente el chico-

En ese momento anunciaron a Alan y a Ann quienes salieron a la pista, los jueces si vieron en ellos aquella pasión que les faltaba a la primera pareja.

-¡Que hermoso! –Dijo Michiru- tienen gracia y elegancia

-Si, al parecer ya sabemos cual es la pareja que va a ir a Vancouver acompañando a Motoki Oni-san y Lita Kino.

Entre el público estaba Andrew quien también maldijo, él estaba seguro que Serena sería la que clasificara, junto a él estaban Seiya y Serenity que tampoco podían creerlo.

Serena fue junto a Darién quien estaba sentado en el suelo y tocó su hombro, él alzó a mirarla también con tristeza. Ambos se lamentaban sin decirse nada cuando de repente vieron a la pantalla del monitor.

-Ahora –Decía Haruka- se disponen a realizar el triple salto

-Así es

La pareja saltó pero Ann tropezó y calló al piso, al ver aquello Darién se levantó del piso y Serena se cubrió la boca intuitivamente.

-¡Oh! ¡Que lástima! –Dijo Michiru- esa caída es muy significativa, lo que quiere decir que…

Serena y Darién se abrazaron mientras Ikuko les decía que lo habían logrado.

-Clasificamos –les dijo-

Serena y Darién se miraron, estaban tan cerca como si fueran a besarse pero recapacitaron.

-¡Felicidades Serena!

-¡Felicidades Darién! Eres la mejor pareja que he tenido

Después de confirmar la noticia salieron todos contentos y regresaron a la mansión a empacar nuevamente porque ahora viajarían directo a Canadá para los juegos de invierno.


	12. CAPITULO 12

Hola chicas, espero que estén súper bien, aquí les dejó el siguiente capítulo espero que lo disfruten. Gracias por sus comentarios…un beso enorme a todas

**Capitulo 12**

**Amor sobre hielo**

Hacía mucho frío en Canadá, Serenity había alquilado una gran casa, con todas las comodidades pero Serena y Darién casi no podían disfrutar de un descanso debido a los duros entrenamientos, el halo de la princesa aun tenía algunos defectos, Serena no lograba mantenerse en los aires y seguía cayendo sobre el hielo.

Luna y Artemis, estaban arreglando la casa, poniendo luces de colores y arreglando el enorme árbol ya que las fiestas navideñas habían llegado.

-¿Está todo listo para la cena? –Preguntó Luna a la doncella-

-Sí señorita Luna

-Muy bien, entonces llamaré por teléfono a la florería y a los músicos para recordarles que no deben llegar tarde

Artemis llevaba en un cartón los regalos que debían colocarse debajo del gran árbol, Luna se acercó a ayudarle.

-Debes tener cuidado –Aconsejó Luna-

-Sí, lo sé

-¿Estos de quienes son?

-Del señor Andrew y el señor Seiya, los acaba de traer su chofer

-Bueno, entonces yo te ayudaré a colocarlos

Serenity estaba en el cuarto buscando un elegante vestido para la cena de esa noche.

Seiya en su cuarto buscaba en una de las gavetas una pequeña cajita.

-Esta noche le daré una sorpresa a Serena –Pensó-

Andrew llegó con el par de trajes que lucirían esa noche.

-Las tiendas están a reventar –Le comentó-

-Lógico estamos a pocas horas de la navidad

-Pero afortunadamente dejamos pagados los ternos porque sino hubiera sido casi imposible conseguir unos a nuestras medidas

-Menos mal que lo pudimos prevenir. Andrew te acaba de llegar un telegrama, me lo dieron en la recepción

-¿De quien es?

-Léelo y sal de la curiosidad –Le dijo entregándoselo-

El rubio tomó el papel entre sus manos y se puso a leer en voz alta.

"**Perdóname"**

-Solo dice "Perdóname"

-Es de Lita, tal vez no se atreve a decírtelo en persona

-Fueron sus estúpidos celos lo que hizo que termináramos

-Parece que está arrepentida

-Claro eso dice ahora que sabe que Serena y tú son novios, pero cuando le hablamos en Londres no creyó ni una sola palabra de que Serena y yo solo éramos amigos

-Bueno, también es culpa tuya por no haberle contado con lujo de detalle el asunto, ya perdónala, estamos en época del amor, el perdón y la reconciliación. Deberías regresar a tu departamento

-Tienes razón, Lita y yo nos queremos, no podemos permanecer así

-Es una buena decisión, te felicito

-gracias

Darién y Serena estaban en el gimnasio ejercitándose, realizaban una serie de abdominales, mientras Ikuko los dirigía.

-¡Vamos chicos! Uno, dos tres, cuatro, descansen cinco minutos y volvemos a empezar

Serena se levantó a buscar su termo y a tomar un poco de agua mientras el chico se secaba el sudor con la toalla.

-¿Puedes darme un poco? –Preguntó él-

-¿Por qué no has traído?

-Porque me quedé dormido, hemos estado trabajando muy duro y termino exhausto

-Bien, que no se te haga costumbre –Dijo extendiéndole el termo-

Darién bebió un poco y le regresó el frasco a la chica.

-Gracias. Serena quería pedirte un favor

-¿Cuál?

-¿Puede venir Rei a la fiesta de navidad?

-¿Qué estás diciendo?

-Todos vendrán en pareja, tú estarás con tu novio, estoy seguro de que Andrew se reconciliará con Lita y yo, yo estaré solo, no se vería bien, me sentiría algo incómodo, además puedes aprovechar para hacer las paces con ella

-¡Jamás!

-Entonces no podré quedarme en la cena, prometí pasar esta noche con ella

-No puedes hacerle ese desaire a mamá

-Ella es muy buena y entenderá, ella comprenderá que no es fácil estar lejos de las personas que amo, mi familia está en Japón, me siento solo y no me da pena confesarte que me también estoy algo afligido por eso, Rei es la única amiga que tengo en estos momentos

-¿Amiga? ¿Y yo que soy?

-Tú, tú solo eres mi compañera, no puedo decir que tengamos una amistad porque jamás podría ser, han pasado muchas cosas entre nosotros, cosas que no se pueden ignorar.

-¡Darién! No sé que decirte, en verdad pensé que podríamos ser amigos

-No te preocupes el capricho que tenía por ti ya se me está pasando

-Ahora dices que solo era un capricho

-Así parece, creo que me obsesioné contigo porque has sido la primera mujer que me ha rechazado, eso me enseña que siempre hay una primera vez para todo

-Entonces ¿nunca me amaste de verdad? –Preguntó algo triste-

-¡Serena! ¡Darién! –Dijo Ikuko- se acabo el descanso, veinte minutos más y podrán ir a descansar y prepararse para la cena

Serena se quedó sin respuesta, Darién no volvió a hablar hasta que se despidieron para ir al descanso.

Serena se dio una ducha y buscó en los cajones de la ropa algo para ponerse y se encontró con la camiseta que le regaló Darién.

-"Las Águilas doradas" –Dijo apretando contra sí aquella prenda- ¡Darién!

Se puso la camiseta un jean y un abrigo y fue a la habitación de él, entró sin tocar y lo encontró en ropa interior.

-¡Darién tápate! –Dijo ruborizada y volteando la mirada- ¡Rápido!

-No tengo la culpa, entraste sin tocar, podía haber estado desnudo –Dijo mientras se subía los pantalones-

-Es que tenía que decirte algo… ¿Ya?

-Si, ya puedes voltear y dime ¿Qué querías decirme?

-Bueno… estuve pensando en lo que me dijiste sobre la cena y creo que tienes razón, talvez sea el momento adecuado para hacer las paces con Rei, dile que será bienvenida en mi casa

-¿Estás hablando en serio?

-Sí, claro, espero que la traigas

-Gracias

-No es nada, ahora me voy, nos vemos en la noche

Serena salió y cerró la puerta y Darién se sentó en la cama a secarse el cabello con la toalla.

-Es extraño que Serena haya cedido ¿Por qué lo habrá hecho?

El celular suena y él contesta, se trata de Rei.

-¡Hola! ¿No te imaginas qué?

-¿qué?

-Serena dice que eres bienvenida en esta casa

-¿De veras?

-No es broma, así que ponte muy guapa, quiero que esta noche todos me envidien por estar acompañado de la mujer más hermosa de la fiesta

-Gracias, prometo no hacerte quedar mal

La cena estaba lista, Rei y Darién entraron, los demás estaban en la sala conversando y esperando a que Luna los llamara a la mesa.

-¡Buenas noches! –Dijo Darién quien llevaba a Rei de su brazo-

-¡Buenas noches!

Seiya se acercó a darle un beso en la mano a la chica de cabello oscuro.

-Hace tanto tiempo Rei, luces sencillamente espectacular

-Gracias

-Pasen tomen asiento –Dijo Serenity-

Los dos fueron a sentarse, Rei junto a Serena y Darién frente a ella.

-Gracias por invitarme Serena

-De nada

-Quería pedirte disculpas por lo del otro día y también por las cosas que te hice cuando éramos pequeñas

-No importa, todo está olvidado, espero que tú también olvides mis arrebatos y mis ofensas

-claro… ¿Amigas?

-¡Amigas! –Dijo sonriendo de lado la rubia-

-Eso está muy bien –Dijo Ikuko- esta noche es para demostrarnos amor unos a otros

-Yo también quiero decir algo –Habló Lita- aquí delante de todos quisiera aprovechar para pedirles perdón a ti Serena y a ti Andrew por haber dudado de su sincera y limpia amistad, usted me lo explicaron pero yo que soy una tonta no supe creerles

-No te preocupes –Dijo Serena- ya está olvidado

-Así es mi amor –Dijo el rubio besando su mano- no te preocupes más, lo importante es que nos reconciliamos y estamos juntos

En ese momento aparece Luna quien los había ido a buscar para comunicarles que la cena estaba servida, todos se levantaron y fueron en dirección al comedor.

Al pasar por la estancia que dividía la sala y el comedor Serena y Darién que caminaban despacio estuvieron en un momento, juntos bajo el muérdago que guindaba en un arco, Lita fue la que se dio cuenta y le advirtió a todos.

-Tienen que besarse de acuerdo a la tradición –Dijo ella-

-Así es, para que no traigan la mala suerte a la casa –Indicó Ikuko-

-Eso son solo supersticiones –Expresó Darién-

-Bueno, si pierden en las olimpiadas ya sabrán porque razón –Indicó riendo Andrew-

-¡Vamos! Es solo un beso ¿Qué hay de malo? –Preguntó Serenity- No creo que Seiya se ponga celoso por una pequeñez como esa ¿verdad Hijo?

-¡Cierto! –Dijo el chico de coleta no muy convencido que digamos-

-Está bien –Dijo Darién y le dio un pequeño y rápido beso en la mejilla-

-No se vale –Dijo pícaramente Lita- tiene que ser uno de verdad

Rei y Seiya estaban algo incómodos con eso, la mayoría exigía el beso. Darién finalmente accedió y le dio un beso tan tierno que volteó el corazón de la rubia, los demás aplaudieron.

-¿Ya ven? Nada pasó –Dijo Serenity- terminemos de sentarnos

Había muchas delicias en la mesa, exquisitos postres de todos los tamaños, el famoso pavo relleno y no podía faltar el delicioso vino blanco.

Unos músicos habían llegado a amenizar la pequeña reunión, Seiya sacó a bailar a su novia. Los demás hicieron lo mismo pero llegó un momento en que la rubia aprovechando un descuido salió al jardín, necesitaba tomar aire, sentía que se ahogaba, pensó que Darién nunca más besaría sus labios y hace tan solo pocos minutos lo había hecho.

Rei y Seiya estaban bailando, al igual que Andrew e Ikuko, Darién conversaba con Lita en la mesa y Serenity le pidió de favor que fuera a buscar a Serena porque iban a repartir el pastel.

-Yo le ayudo a partirlo –Dijo Lita-

-Iré a buscarla –Señaló él-

Serena estaba sentada en las gradas de la entrada a la casa y Darién llegó a sentarse a su lado.

-¿Por qué no estás adentro? Tu madre te está buscando, van a partir el pastel

-Sí, enseguida voy

Serena se levantó y al querer entrar pisó mal uno de los escalones y casi cae al piso, Darién la sujetó por la cintura y quedaron muy cerca mirándose a los ojos.

-Creo que aquel beso debajo del muérdago quedó incompleto –Dijo con voz ronca el chico- ¿Y tú?

Ella no articuló palabra alguna solo asintió tímidamente con la cabeza.

Ni Darién ni Serena pudieron resistirse a la cercanía y se besaron tan dulcemente, ella sentía que estaba flotando como una ligera pluma, era como si cayeran en un montón de suaves y delicados pétalos de rosas.

De repente escucharon un portazo, era Rei que había llegado a buscar a Darién.

-Darién, ¿Cómo es posible que sigas enamorado de ella? ¿Olvidas que ella tiene novio? ¿Y tú Serena, no decías amar tanto a un solo hombre?

-Rei, esto no es lo que parece –Dijo impresionada la rubia-

-¡Ah no! ¿Entonces qué es? ¿Otro muérdago? Porque yo no lo veo por ningún lado

-¡Rei! ¡Tranquilízate! Yo puedo explicarte todo –Dijo Darién y se la llevó del brazo-

Se fueron a la sala y él le pidió de favor a Rei que olvidar aquello. Después de unos minutos apareció Serena en la sala, su mamá le entregó su porción de pastel. Serena estaba confundida no sabía que estaba pasando en su interior y Darién la miraba de reojo disimulando.

-Está delicioso hija pruébalo

-Si mamá –Dijo sin muchas ganas-

-Bueno, como esta es una noche especial y ya abrimos nuestros regalos quiero hacer un anuncio muy importante –Dijo Seiya que se había ido a parar junto a Serena-

-No –Le dijo Serena por lo bajo- aun no es el momento

-No hay que esperar más –Expresó él- Lo que quiero comunicarles es que le he pedido matrimonio a Serena y ella ha aceptado, fijaremos la fecha después de las olimpiadas

La noticia dejó a todos sorprendidos, más a Darién, pero él no dejaría que los demás vieran cuánto le dolía saber que ella sería de otro.

-Pues, muchas felicidades, es una excelente noticia –Dijo en voz alta- brindemos por los novios

Serena miró a Darién con una tristeza infinita, no sabía porque en vez de estar feliz estaba triste.

-Sí, brindemos por los novios ¡Salud! –Dijo Rei-

-¡Salud! –Dijeron todos aun conmocionados-

-Hija esta noticia no me la esperaba ¿Por qué no me dijeron nada? –Preguntó Serenity-

-Queríamos que fuera una sorpresa –Dijo Seiya sacando la pequeña cajita donde guardaba el anillo-

Delante de todos colocó la sortija en el dedo de la rubia y la besó mientras Darién volteó la mirada para no ver aquello.

Serena y Seiya estuvieron bailando toda la noche muy pegaditos y Darién en compañía de Rei y los demás disimulaba su pena.

Llegó la hora de retirarse, Rei y los demás tenían que regresar a casa, el chico de coleta se ofreció llevar a la chica del cabello negro en su auto, en el mismo que iban Lita y Andrew.

Serena y Darién los despidieron en la puerta, cuando el auto ya iba lejos, Darién se metió a la casa tan rápido que no le dio tiempo a la rubia de decirle algo.

Serena llegó a la habitación, se sacó sus tacones y se puso a masajear los pies.

-¡Dios! -dijo mirando la sortija- Voy a casarme, voy a casarme con el hombre que siempre soñé, con Seiya, pero me siento extraña, algo me duele adentro, tengo ganas de llorar ¿Por qué? Debería sentirme la mujer más feliz sobre la tierra

Darién se recostó sobre su cama y se sacó la corbata, sentía amargura y dolor pero se había determinado a ser fuerte y ya mostraría sus sentimientos.

Al día siguiente, temprano por la mañana Serena fue a la pista y estuvo dando vueltas y vueltas y haciendo algunas piruetas cuando vio que alguien la había estado observando.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –Preguntó la rubia al hombre que había llegado-

Delante de ella estaba parado un hombre alto, delgado de cabellos rojos despeinados.

-Al menos da primero el saludo, Buen día Serena

-He preguntado ¿Qué haces aquí?

-vi tu primera y última presentación y dejaron mucho que desear, eras buena, no sé que te ha pasado en estos últimos años, yo de ti me rendiría, creo que después de esto no te quedará más remedio que retirarte del mundo del patinaje

-No lo creo, sé que nos llevaremos esa medalla

En ese momento Darién iba entrando y escuchó el resto de la conversación pero ninguno de los dos se percató de que el estaba ahí.

-Con ese ex jugador de hockey no tienes ningún futuro, los dos son un desastre en la pista, si clasificaron para las olimpiadas fue por pura suerte, a él le faltan las tres "E". Elegancia, estilo y energía, no se entrega demasiado a lo que hace, en fin que se podía esperar de un simple e insignificante jugador de barrio

-No te permito que te expreses así de Darién. Él es el mejor patinador de todos, ya verás que tan bueno es, te hará llorar del coraje cuando veas su participación, barrerá con todos

-Ya veremos si eso es cierto, lo defiendes mucho

-Siempre lo haré, es mi pareja, la mejor pareja que he tenido

-Son tal para cual, cambiando de tema, ¿No le has preguntado a Motoki Oni-san quien es su entrenador? Seguro que eres tan despistada que ni te has dado cuenta

-¿Tú?

-Sí y ganaremos

-Debe ser estresante para Andrew trabajar contigo, eres demasiado exigente, exageradamente exigente

-Ikuko también lo es por algo es mi hermana

-Sí pero ella no utiliza las palabras altisonantes que tú si, eres un patán, un grosero y maleducado

-Serena, vas a lamentar no haberme elegido como tu entrenador –Dijo enojado-

-No lo creo Rubeus y por favor sal de mi casa, no sé como te dejaron entrar, es desagradable tu presencia, fuera de aquí

-Nos veremos dentro de un par de semanas cuando te halles completamente derrotada

Rubeus se dirigió a la salida y se encontró de frente con Darién quien lo miró fríamente y no saludó, el pelirrojo no le dio importancia a esto y se fue.

Fue en ese momento que Serena se dio cuenta de que él había estado escuchando lo que dijo.

-Empecemos –Dijo Darién muy serio mientras se metió en la pista-

-Si, claro

-Pero sácate ese anillo –Dijo refiriéndose a la prueba de su compromiso- porque me lastima

Serena lo miró medio desconcertada y se sacó la sortija.

-Es mejor así, estorbaría, me lastimaría la mano –Dijo el chico-

Serena llegó hacia el centro de la pista y le extendió las manos y él las tomó.

-¿Por dónde empezamos?

-Por el halo de la princesa, necesito que salga ese paso

-De acuerdo pero primero debemos calentar

-Seguro

Darién la soltó y se fue patinando hacia una esquina.

-¿No esperamos a Ikuko? –Dijo Serena- Podría enojarse

-Mejor empecemos, hay que demostrarle al mequetrefe que acaba de salir y a los demás que tenemos las tres "E" que según él nos hace falta

-Está bien –Dijo ella y le sonrió-

Ikuko llegó y los vio patinar, se quedó en silencio viendo como intentaban nuevamente hacer el halo de la princesa pero Darién no podía sujetarla como siempre y ella caía antes de tiempo. Adolorida en el piso se esforzaba por levantarse.

-Otra vez –Decía ella-

-Te estoy lastimando

-No importa, debemos hacerlo

-¡Serena! ¡Basta! No queremos que te lesiones –Indicó Ikuko- creo que con los triples podemos ganar no es necesario el halo de la princesa

-Creo que si nos esforzamos más lo lograremos –insistió la rubia-

-Ahora no, debemos concentrarnos en lo que vamos a presentar con seguridad

-El halo de la princesa tiene que ir dentro del programa final

-Aún no les sale

-Ya estamos cerca, solo una vez más por favor

-Está bien, pero solo una vez más

Serena y Darién lo intentaron nuevamente y ocurrió, pudieron hacer el halo de la princesa. Ikuko no podía creerlo, menos Darién y Serena que se abrazaron contentos.

-¡Chicos! Hay que pulir un poco pero lo importante es que ya salió la parte más difícil.

A los pocos días en la casa que rentaban las Tsukino se celebró otra fiesta, la fiesta de fin de año. ¡Qué diferente a la primera! Darién lucía radiante, feliz junto a Rei, bailaron toda la noche a penas si bailó con Serena una pequeña pieza. Con Seiya y Andrew hasta tenía el ánimo de bromear, se tomaron unas copas juntos. Al dar las doce todos salieron al balcón a ver los fuegos pirotécnicos, Serena abrazó a su madre, a Luna, Artemis, a su novio y a sus amigos cuando llegó el momento también abrazó a Darién quien con una enorme sonrisa le deseó que en el nuevo año fuera muy feliz.

-Te deseo muchas felicidades en tu matrimonio y que este año ganemos en las olimpiadas –Le dio un beso en la mejilla y regresó junto a Rei-

Serena estaba algo desilusionada, Darién ya no era el mismo con ella.

Durante los siguientes días, estuvieron practicando el halo de la princesa, pero aun seguían algo flojos sin embargo creían que para el día de la presentación ya estarían listos. Darién se había alejado mucho de Serena, solo se veían a la hora de los entrenamientos y casi no cruzaban palabra, sus conversaciones giraban en torno al torneo y nada más. En sus ratos de ocio él iba a visitar a Rei y salían a comer, a bailar o a realizar cualquier actividad mientras Serena se encontraba con su novio Seiya en su departamento pero él tenía poco tiempo para ella ya que los negocios consumían la mayor parte su tiempo. Ella se limitaba a hacerle compañía mientras él revisaba datos en la computadora, se sentía enormemente aburrida, ni siquiera las revistas de modas o entretenimiento lograban sacarla de ese estado.

-¡Seiya! –Dijo- ¿Crees que Darién y yo hemos mejorado?

-Sí

-¿Cómo? Ni siquiera has ido a verme a los entrenamientos

-Disculpa pero tengo mucho trabajo acumulado, sé que te afanas mi amor, confío en ti

-Si perdiera ¿me amarías igual?

-claro

El silencio volvió, ella se había resignado a estar así, se preguntaba si después de casada las cosas marcharían igual o mejorarían, pero creía saber la respuesta.

Darién fue a dejar a Rei al aeropuerto porque Rei se había dado cuenta de que a pesar de que se siguiera esforzando Darién no llegaría a amarla como suponía.

-llámame de vez en cuando –Le dijo él

-Lo haré, tienes que ganar ese torneo, te estaré viendo por televisión

-Gracias

-Sabes que no puedo quedarme, lo mejor es que me aleje antes de que sufra

-tampoco quiero eso para ti

-Cuando la hayas olvidado búscame

-Claro

Rei le dio un beso en los labios y tomando su maleta se alejo por la puerta que la llevaría hasta el campo de aviación.

Darién llegaba a casa y Serena iba de salida cuando se encontraron.

-¡Hola! Has llegado temprano hoy

-Sí, no tengo más nada que hacer

-¿Y Rei?

-Acaba de regresar a Londres

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-Nos dimos cuenta de que lo nuestro no iba a funcionar así que mejor cortamos por lo sano, bueno, te dejo quiero aprovechar para conectarme con mi hermano Nicolás

Darién se fue a su cuarto y a Serena le dio una extraña felicidad que se desbordaba por los poros de su piel, se sentó a ver la televisión con una tarrina de helado.

Los días pasaron y todos tuvieron que viajar hasta el recinto donde se realizaría la inauguración, en el gran complejo se encendió la llama olímpica y los representantes de las diferentes categorías salieron a saludar al público. El campeonato para patinaje artistico estaba fechado para el 14 y 15 de febrero.

Durante el evento conocieron a las parejas que competirían contra ellos, una de las favoritas era la compuesta por los rusos Ina Petrosqui y Pietro Kostushensko.

Ina era una mujer sumamente hermosa, con un excelente físico, era alta de figura espigada, nariz perfilada, y largo cabello castaño, Pietro en cambio era un rubio de enormes ojos grises y mirada penetrante. Se acercaron a Lita, Andrew, Darién y Serena y el ruso empezó a burlarse de ellos mientras su compañera solo se limitaba a escuchar y a hacerles ojitos a los chicos.

-Esperamos no hacerlos polvo, escuchamos que son buenos pero hasta ahora nadie nos ha ganado con excepción una que otra vez los estadounidenses

-Hemos entrenado duro –Dijo Andrew- el 15 de febrero uno de nosotros se llevará una medalla a casa

-Seguramente la de plata o bronce porque la de oro es prácticamente nuestra

Ina se encandiló con los ojos azules de Darién, los de ella eran marrones y él también se perdió en sus pupilas.

-Ha sido un gusto conocerlos –Dijo la chica coquetamente y se marcharon-

Un día antes de la competición Serena y Darién quedaron en salir a almorzar y ella fue a buscarlo a su departamento que quedaba en un elegante condominio.

Darién en cambio salía del gimnasio y se encontró con la rusa quien no dejó de pestañearle.

-¡Hola! ¿Vas a algún lado? –Preguntó la chica-

-iba a mi casa pero puedo cambiar de planes

-Acabo de conocer una discoteca ¿quieres ir conmigo?

-Me encantaría

Serena y Seiya iban saliendo del condominio cuando tropezaron con Ina y Darién.

-¡Darién! –Exclamó la rubia-

-¡Hola Serena! ¿Cómo estás Seiya?

-Bien gracias

-¿A dónde vas? –Preguntó la chica-

-A una discoteca con mi nueva amiga

-Yo te espero afuera –Dijo la rusa y salió-

-¿Hasta que hora? –Preguntó nuevamente-

-No lo sé, ¿acaso importa?

-Mañana es el programa corto, no seas irresponsable, tienes que descansar, además ¿Cómo puedes salir con ella? Es nuestra rival

-todo está controlado, nos vemos Serena y ya deja de hablarme como si fueras mi madre –Dijo y se despidió de Seiya-

-¡Irresponsable! –Gritó la chica-

Seiya y Serena fueron a un restaurante pero ella estaba como en otro mundo mientras él le hablaba de la boda.

-Viviremos aquí en Canadá porque los negocios no me permiten estar mucho tiempo fuera del país, espero que tu madre no se moleste con eso. No necesitarás nada de ella con mi sueldo que es muy bueno podemos vivir cómodamente, estoy por cerrar una negociación y con ese dinero compraré una villa en London Country que es una conjunto residencial muy elegante y se parece mucho a Londres, está lleno de centros comerciales y de esparcimiento. La casa es bonita, tendrás que conocerla, es bien grande, tiene de todo y lo más importante cuenta con muchas habitaciones, para nuestros hijos porque tendremos siquiera unos 5 o 6 me gustan las familias numerosas ¿Qué dices?

-¿Cómo puede ser tan sinvergüenza? Con nuestra propia rival –Decía pensando en Darién-

-¡Serena! ¿Me estás escuchando?

-¡Oh perdón! ¿Qué me decías?

-De los hijos, estaba hablando de los hijos que pensamos tener después que nos casemos

-¡Ah bueno! Creo que es muy pronto para hablar de eso, soy joven y me gustaría seguir con mi carrera, si tengo hijos ahora tendría que renunciar al patinaje

-¡Oh bueno! Entonces ¿Cuántos años tendremos que esperar para tener un hijo? Dame un aproximado

-10 años

-¿Qué? ¿Tanto tiempo?

-no es mucho a penas tengo 18

-bueno, seré paciente entonces, si pude esperar como 5 años para verte creo que podré esperar 10 años más para tener a nuestro primer hijo pero después no habrá pretexto, quiero tener 4 o 5 más

-¡¿qué? ¿Tantos?

-Te dije que me gustaban las familias numerosas

-yo pensaba tener solo uno –dijo algo abrumada- a lo mucho dos

-Eso dices ahora pero cuando estemos casados cambiarás de opinión

-¡Ajá! Eso espero

En la noche como de costumbre Serena fue a hacerle compañía a su novio mientras el cerraba las negociaciones vía Internet.

-Terminé –Dijo Seiya- te llevaré a casa

-Sí, solo deja que encuentre algo que he extraviado. ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo puede ser tan sinvergüenza? –Decía quejándose-

-¿Pasa algo cariño?

-Es que acabo de llamar a casa para preguntar si Darién ya llegó y me dicen que no, seguramente no llegará a dormir, es que es un irresponsable, yo sabía, es que yo lo sabía, esto no iba a funcionar, si mañana obtenemos bajo puntaje será por su culpa por no saber mantener cerrada la cremallera de sus pantalones, claro se va con cualquiera que se le ofrezca, esa debe ser una táctica de los rusos para dejarnos fuera.

Serena seguía quejándose de Darién mientras buscaba arrodillada en el piso un pendiente que había perdido.

-¿Qué estás buscando cariño? Mi pendiente de la suerte, sin el no podré competir mañana

-Es este –Dijo mostrándoselo-

-¿Dónde estaba?

-Todo el tiempo estuvo en la mesa Serena, lo que pasa es que has estado hablando de Darién, quejándote de él todo el tiempo

-¡Ah sí! Es el estrés, estoy nerviosa por lo de mañana

-No –Dijo él muy serio- esto no es por las olimpiadas esto es por él, estás enamorada de Darién

-¿qué?

Serena soltó una sonora carcajada mientras se ponía el pendiente.

-¡Ay Seiya! No digas estupideces

-No son estupideces, estás enamorada de él y no quieres reconocerlo, te mueres de celos de solo pensar que pueda estar con otra

-No es cierto –Dijo aturdida- ¿No te has dado cuenta de que no lo soporto? ¿No te has dado cuenta de que pasamos peleando todo el tiempo? Nuestro trato no es el mejor, nos odiamos

-ese solo es el preludio

-¿Preludio?

-El comienzo de un romance

Serena no podía creer que Seiya le estuviera diciendo eso ¿Sería cierto? Ella mismo había estado dudando de lo que sentía por Darién y ahora su prometido le estaba diciendo aquello ¿Qué pasará?


	13. CAPITULO 13

**Capitulo 13**

**Amor sobre hielo**

Darién llegó a la casa y se encerró en su cuarto a ver videos sobre las presentaciones que tuvo Serena en las olimpiadas anteriores y de vez en cuando retrocedía y ponía en pausa para fijarse en los errores que hubiera cometido y tratar de evitarlos, lo que descubrió fue sorprendente.

Serena estaba hablando con su madre sobre le meta a alcanzar y miraba una pequeña urna de cristal vacía.

-Mi padre –Dijo la rubia- siempre soñó con ver dentro de ese cristal una medalla olímpica ¿Y si nunca la consigo?

-Hija, estamos cerca, sé que ganarás

-No lo sé, temo fallar, fallarle a mi padre

-No pienses así, mañana es el gran día, estoy segura de que tú y Darién harán un buen trabajo

En la mañana Serena y los demás estaban en la limosina esperando al único que faltaba, Darién.

-Aquí estoy –dijo subiéndose al coche-

-¡Ya era hora! –Se quejó la rubia- era de imaginar que llegarías tarde, seguramente te quedaste a dormir con la rusa

-¿¡Qué!

Parecía que iba a empezar una discusión pero Ikuko lo impidió.

-Lo que importa es que están listos para la primera parte de la prueba, no quiero que se me pongan tensos por estar peleando

-Díselo a él que es quien origina los pleitos

-¡Ah! Yo no he dicho nada, tú eres la que siempre empieza pero no importa, échame la culpa, no tengo cabeza para pensar en otra cosa más que en el torneo

La rubia no dijo nada más porque se fijó que él solo cerró los ojos y se quedó como dormido.

Llegaron al coliseo y fueron a los vestidores a cambiarse, tuvieron que esperar algunas horas, se estaba desarrollando en el mismo recinto la competencia de patinaje artistico individual de hombres y mujeres, todos presentando el programa corto. Llegó la hora de los competidores de patinaje de parejas, salieron los representantes de cada país participante, los rusos dieron una magistral presentación, Andrew y Lita estuvieron espectaculares, los más altos puntajes hasta ahora eran los de los rusos y los de sus amigos, los siguientes en salir eran Darién y Serena, estaban algo nerviosos esperando a que los llamaran.

-No podremos superarlos –Dijo desconfiada la rubia-

-Sé que sí, podremos –Dijo Darién alzando uno de los pies, algo empezaba a molestarle en la planta de los pies pero él lo atribuyó a los nervios.

Escucharon sus nombres y salieron a la pista, estuvieron maravillosamente limpios pero Serena sabía que para estar a la altura de los rusos y de Motoki Onisan debía hacer algo más que triples, Darién en cambio sentía que sus pies estaban lastimándose.

-Darién –Dijo al dar una vuelta tomada de su mano- en vez de hacer un triple axel hagamos un cuádruple

-¿Qué dices? Nunca has hecho un cuádruple, no quieras intentarlo ahora

-Lo haré ¿quieres arriesgar?

-No, no lo haré –Dijo pensando más en el dolor de sus pies-

-Lo haré, hazlo conmigo

Ahora se están preparando para realizar un salto –Dijo el narrador- seguramente se trata de un triple axel

El momento de saltar llegó, Darién estaba preocupado, no sabía que ocurriría pero debía intentarlo, a pesar del dolor saltó como siempre lo había hecho.

Todo pasó en cámara lenta, Andrew, Serenity y los demás vieron el salto, fue algo prodigioso, no podían creerlo habían hecho un cuádruple perfecto, la gente aplaudió emocionada.

Terminaron la presentación y fueron a sentarse a esperar la calificación, tanto la impresión artística como la ejecución técnica tuvieron un puntaje alto, estaban al nivel de los rusos y de Motoki pero si querían ganar debían hacer más, debían hacer el halo de la princesa pero aun no estaba listo ¿Lo lograrían tener listo para el día siguiente en la noche?

Serena y Darién se abrazaron y felicitaron, Ikuko y su mamá también fueron a encomiarlos por su duro trabajo. Andrew y Lita se acercaron a saludarlos.

-Estuvieron increíbles –Dijo el rubio- me sorprendieron

-Créeme que yo también estoy sorprendido, esto lo hemos improvisado –Dijo Darién- no sabía que Serena pudiera hacer ese salto y yo…

-¿Qué pasa? –Preguntó la rubia-

-Nada, iré a quitarme estos patines

Darién fue a los vestidores y se sacó los patines, vio sus pies enrojecidos y lastimados.

-Pero ¿Cómo es posible? No son nuevos, no entiendo, tendré que cambiarlos, esto es muy raro

Después de bañarse Darién vendó sus pobres pies y se puso el calzado.

Serena ya estaba vestida para ir a casa, junto a su madre e Ikuko esperaba a que llegue la limosina.

Artemis llegó en el auto y les abrió la puerta a las damas, al rato apareció Darién, mientras el hombre conducía su jefa le preguntó algo.

-¿Qué pasó Artemis por qué llegas tarde?

-Señora Serenity le tengo una mala noticia, el dueño de casa había olvidado que hoy era día de fumigación y llegaron los de la empresa de limpieza a realizar su trabajo y toda la casa tiene un fuerte olor a insecticida, así que Luna empacó algunas de sus cosas para que puedan descansar en uno de los hoteles de la ciudad, pero ya el dueño de casa se hizo responsable de los gastos de hospedaje por una noche, mañana en la mañana podrán regresar a casa tranquilamente.

-No puedo creerlo

-Ahora mismo los llevaré al hotel

Llegaron al hotel y los cuartos estaban reservados a sus nombres, el de Serena y Darién estaban cerca mientras que el de Ikuko y Serenity estaban en otro corredor.

Los chicos iban llevando sus mochilas y Darién iba hablando solo, Serena solo escuchaba.

-¿Es posible que por los nervios se te hinchen los pies?, los tengo prácticamente desollados

-¿No son nuevos?

-No

-Es raro

-Estoy pensando que a lo mejor se trata de algún sabotaje y creo saber quien es esa persona

-¿De veras? ¿No habrá sido la rusa?

-No Serena, no fue ella pero creo estar cerca del verdadero culpable, pero ahora no me importa eso, lo que más me preocupa es la presentación de mañana, esto es un verdadero tormento, no entiendo, es como un preludio

-¿Preludio? –Preguntó recordando las palabras de Seiya-

-Sí, ya sabes, el preludio de una historia de amor, el comienzo, como en las películas, todo tiene un proceso lento, hasta que después sucede lo del romance ¿No sería más rápido y mejor ir directamente al grano y no perder tanto tiempo? ¿Qué opinas?

-Este…si creo

-El programa corto y el libre deberían realizarse el mismo día, el mismo día, para no estar tan a la expectativa, esta situación me pone tenso –Dijo llegando hasta la puerta de su habitación- creo que me iré a dar otra ducha y luego saldré un rato a distraerme

-¿Vas a salir?

-Sí, y no empieces con lo mismo de siempre, no eres nada mío para que me estés controlando

-No iba a reclamarte, solo quería preguntarte si puedo ir contigo

-¿Oí bien?

-Sí, yo también estoy nerviosa y quisiera relajarme, pasaré por ti a las 7 –Dijo la rubia y se fue dejándolo anonadado-

A la hora acordada Serena fue a buscar a Darién quien aun no salía de su asombro, fueron a un pequeño bar y el pidió dos margaritas con hielo pero al rato Serena pidió dos tequilas dobles, salieron a bailar un rato y luego la rubia fue y pidió más tequila.

-Serena, ya no bebas, será mejor que vayamos a descansar, mañana a esta misma hora estaremos en la competencia, además eres muy joven para estar tomando tragos demasiado fuertes

-¿Y? ahora solo quiero divertirme

-Tú misma estás siempre regañándome por hacer este tipo de cosas, mejor vayamos a dormir

-otro ratito más, solo llevamos una hora fuera, no seas aguafiestas

Serena pidió otra copita de tequila, llevaba tomándose como 6 pero Darién no permitiría que siguiera haciéndolo así que se la llevó casi a la fuerza

La rubia no podía casi ni caminar por lo mareada que estaba, así que Darién tuvo que ayudarla a llegar hasta su cuarto, la cargó hasta la cama y ella estaba tan borracha que empezó a reír sin motivo alguno.

-¿Qué te causa gracia?

-Nada, nada –Y siguió riendo-

-Creo que te serviré un poco de agua

-No, si no quiero agüita-Dijo tambaleándose mientras se ponía de pie y se acercaba a él-

-Será mejor que me vaya –Dijo previendo lo que podía pasar si se quedaba-

-¿Por qué? ¿Me tienes miedo? –Dijo ella abrazándolo-

-No, no es eso

-¡bésame!

-¿Qué?

-bésame como solo tú sabes hacerlo –Dijo buscando sus labios pero él se rehusó- hazme sentir todas esas cosas que extraño

-¡Estás borracha! ¡Suéltame!

-¿No te gusto?

-¿Podrías soltarme?

-¿Ya no me quieres?

-¡Serena por favor!

-¡hazme tuya! –Dijo arrimándose a su pecho-

A Darién se le abrieron los ojos de la impresión, el alcohol debía haberle entumecido los sentidos, eso debía ser producto de la borrachera, pensó. Serena se colgó de su cuello y empezó a besarlo con desesperación, por un momento casi se pierde pero finalmente la rechazó.

-No, no Serena –le dijo-

-¿por qué no? Estoy segura de que me deseas

-no Serena, así no, por favor, ¡estás borracha!

-¿Y qué? –Le gritó separándose de ella- ¿No has escuchado eso de que los borrachos y los niños siempre dicen la verdad? –Dijo sugestivamente-

-Serena, estás por casarte con Seiya, lo amas a él no a mí, no dejes que el alcohol embote tus sentidos, ¡reacciona!

Serena empezó a reírse a carcajadas pero a la vez lágrimas salían de sus ojos.

-no habrá boda –Dijo- se ha cancelado, ayer mismo le devolví el anillo ¿Quieres saber por qué?

-¿Qué dices? –preguntó sorprendido-

-Es que –le sonrió- creo que nunca tuvimos nada en común, se esfumó todo como la neblina, no duró mucho tiempo

-¡Lo siento! Pero no puedo hacer nada por ti

-Eres un cobarde, hace poco me besabas cuando se te antojaba y ahora me rechazas, te haces el inocente conmigo y bien que aceptas estar con otras, eres un hipócrita

-No quiero que hagas nada de lo que después tengas que arrepentirte, entiende, tú eres tan…inocente

-fuera de mi cuarto –Dijo molesta, parecía como si la borrachera se hubiera ido a otro lado-

-Podría haberme aprovechado de las circunstancias pero no soy así, jamás lo haría, parece que no me conoces

-Perdiste tu oportunidad, te ofrecí mi lecho y lo despreciaste. Vete ahora mismo, ¡lárgate!

-Sí, es lo mejor, no sabes lo que estás diciendo, mañana que se te haya pasado la tranca te darás cuenta

-ya entendí que no te atraigo, que ya no sientes nada por mí, ahora sal de mi cuarto si no quieres que te arroje esto –Dijo sujetando un jarrón-

Darién se fue de su cuarto y ella se tiró en su cama llena de coraje pero casi de inmediato se quedó dormida. En cambio Darién no podía pegar los ojos, recordó a Serena besándolo y pidiéndole que la hiciera suya.

-No, no –Tuvo que sacudir esa idea de su mente- eso no podía darse así

De pronto alguien toca a la puerta, se puso a sudar pensando que podría tratarse de la rubia pero al abrir se encontró con Ina Petrosqui. ¿Pero qué hacía ella ahí? ¿Cómo había dado con él?

-¿Ina? ¿Cómo supiste que yo…?

-Para una mujer como yo no es difícil dar con un hombre como tú. ¿Me invitas a pasar?

-Sí, claro –Dijo medio dudoso-

Serena se despertó como a las 6 de la mañana con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, su madre la llamó al celular para decirle que el auto estaría abajo esperando para llevarlos de vuelta a la casa.

-¿puedes avisarle a Darién?

-Sí, claro, ya bajamos

Serena se metió al agua y después de cambiarse rápido tomó la mochila y salió a buscar a Darién, en el camino reflexionó sobre lo que había hecho la noche anterior y se avergonzó.

-Soy una tonta ¿como pude decirle esas cosas?, eso no era lo que yo quería decirle, yo solo quería que supiera que ya no voy a casarme con Seiya porque él me cambió la vida, tendré que bajar la cabeza y pedirle disculpas –Se puso las gafas oscuras porque la luz aun le molestaba- ¿Pero que pensará de mí? ha de creer que soy una loca o que estoy desesperada por tener sexo, ¡Qué horror!

Tocó a la puerta y se encontró con la rusa quien estaba sonriendo de oreja a oreja, de pronto se escuchó la voz de Darién desde el fondo de la habitación.

-Por favor dile a la camarera que traiga más café

Serena se había quedado como petrificada cuando apareció Darién en toalla y se sorprendió al ver a la rubia en la puerta.

-¡Serena! –Exclamó él-

-Y yo que venía a pedirte disculpas, eres un desgraciado, verás tú como llegas a la casa porque no pensamos esperarte

Serena se fue caminando lo más rápido que pudo y Darién detrás de ella, había olvidado que estaba en toalla.

-¡Serena! Espera, esto no es lo que parece, no te vayas

-No tienes que darme explicaciones, sé perfectamente lo que estabas haciendo con la rusa, exactamente lo que no quisiste hacer conmigo anoche

-Serena, espera –Seguía diciendo a él- ¿Qué querías que haga? ¿Querías que te llevara a la cama? Hacer el amor no es como ver la televisión o divertirse con los amigos, es otra cosa y tú, tú no lo entiendes

-Eres un tonto o qué no te das cuenta que estaba dispuesta a entregarme a ti porque…

Habían llegado hasta el ascensor y Serena esperaba a que las puertas se abrieran.

-¿Acaso me amas? –Preguntó el chico y el ascensor se abrió-

Serena entró al elevador donde habían algunas personas.

-¡Qué te voy a amar! –Dijo bajando un poco las gafas- Si no me sirves para nada, ayer me llevé un fiasco contigo, no eres nada de lo que presumes, he quedado sumamente desilusionada

Serena tenía una expresión de satisfacción en su rostro, sabía lo que estaría pasando por la mente de las personas que estaban ahí en el ascensor, y más viéndolo en toalla.

-Adiós Darién

Se cerraron las puertas y Darién maldijo, regresó a su cuarto donde estaba Ina tomándose una taza de café.

-Te he metido en serios problemas con tu novia –Dijo usando ese acentito ruso-

-Ya sabes que ella no es mi novia

-Pero corriste tras ella como si en verdad lo fuera, debes amarla mucho, una cosa es escuchar decir amo a demostrarlo

-Eso es algo que ella no logra entender

-No debí venir

-Me hizo bien tu compañía, eres una buena conversadora, gracias por escucharme

-Cuando necesites una amiga solo llámame –Dijo poniéndose de pie-

-Eres muy amable

-¡Suerte para hoy en la noche!

-Igual Ina, gracias por venir

-No es nada

Ina se marchó y Darién se vistió y salió del hotel, la limosina no estaba porque Serena se había encargado de hacer que lo dejaran. Tomó un taxi para llegar hasta la casa rentera.

Serena estaba sentada en un sillón y Serenity se fijó en lo pensativa que estaba.

-Hija, ¿Por qué no vas a cambiarte? A las 8 tendremos que estar en el coliseo para que tú y Darién practiquen

-No sé si vayamos

-él ha de estar por llegar

-Estaba con la rusa, tal vez se demore

-te he visto triste ¿Qué te pasa?

-Mamá, no te he dicho que Seiya y yo rompimos nuestro compromiso

-¿En verdad? –Dijo con algo de luz en sus ojos- eso quiere decir que al fin te has dado cuenta de que amas a Darién

-No, no lo amo, es un tonto, un sinvergüenza, un…

-¡Lo amas! –Dijo interrumpiendo dulcemente su madre-

-¡Ay mamá! –Expresó Serena abrazándola- sí, si, estoy enamorada de Darién y no me había dado cuenta, me muero de la rabia y de los celos cuando otra se le acerca

-Eso es normal

-La verdad no sé cómo pero lo amo, pensé que amaba a Seiya soñaba siempre con volverlo a ver y con que algún día me hiciera su esposa pero luego apareció él y todo cambió, no sé que hizo pero me enamoró y no me había dado cuenta

-Pero yo sí, por eso no estaba muy contenta con tu boda. Pero las cosas van a cambiar, ahora que sabes que amas a Darién y que él te ama a ti, serás…

-Mami, él ya no me ama, ayer después de que le conté que ya no habría boda ¿sabes lo que me dijo? Me dijo que ese no era su problema, y cuando lo besé me rechazó, cuando quise entregarme a él porque lo amaba –Serenity se sonrojó y se sorprendió- también me rechazó y esta mañana cuando fui a pedirle perdón por haberme extralimitado –lo decía por el atrevimiento con Darién- lo encuentro en toalla y con la rusa en su cuarto.

Además, en estas últimas semanas desde mi compromiso no se me ha acercado a no ser por los entrenamientos, ni siquiera me ha mirado como lo hacía antes, perdió todo el interés en mí, no ha vuelto a decirme que me ama

-Hija pero ¿como se te ocurrió hacer eso? ¿Le dijiste que querías acostarte con él?

-Sí

-¡No puedo creerlo!

-Mamá, estaba mareada, te juro que sin una gota de alcohol en mi cuerpo no me habría atrevido, en ese momento desee tanto estar con él que ni pensé las cosas, no estaba perfectamente consciente

-¿Cómo te rechazó? Quiero saberlo

-me dijo: no Serena, así no, por favor, ¡estás borracha! Y después agregó, no quiero que hagas algo de lo que después puedas arrepentirte

-¡Pero hija! ¿No te das cuenta de que lo ha hecho por amor? te ha respetado porque te ama sinceramente, tú misma has dicho que no estaba perfectamente consciente de lo que hacías, él no quiso aprovecharse de ti porque te ama

-Si me amara no estaría revolcándose con otra a las pocas horas de haberme dejado

-No quiero defender a Darién pero tal vez viste mal

-Yo sé lo que vi mamá, además pienso que él me rechazó diciéndome que no quería que yo hiciera algo de lo que después me arrepentiría no porque fuera un caballero y quisiera respetarme sino porque no quería adquirir la responsabilidad de casarse conmigo, sabía que siendo virgen y siendo tu hija tendría que responder ante ti, por eso le resulta más fácil acostarse con otras que conmigo.

-Eso es lo que tú piensas porque no estás segura de lo que realmente siente por ti, me gustaría que las cosas entre ustedes se arreglaran

-No tienen arreglo

En ese momento llegó Darién ya vestido con el uniforme representativo del Japón y les dijo que Ikuko ya estaba en el auto esperando.

-¡Perdón! No me he cambiado –Dijo la rubia corriendo en dirección a su cuarto-

Darién iba a salir y Serenity lo detuvo.

-Darién perdón que me meta pero ¿Es cierto que dormiste con la rusa? Si no quieres no me respondas no es obligación, no debería meterme en tu vida pero es que todo lo que tenga que ver con mi hija me interesa

-Señora Serenity yo…

-Dime solo Serenity

-Serenity, yo amo a su hija, la amo a pesar de saber que es una caprichosa, una engreída que cree que puede tenerlo todo, es desde que lo sé que no puedo mirar a otra

-¿Cómo explicas lo de la rusa en tu cuarto?

-Ina se ha portado muy bien conmigo, es una excelente persona, ella solo me ha escuchado, anoche le conté que estaba enamorado y que no era correspondido, sus palabras me hicieron sentir mejor, estaba tan agradecido que la invité a desayunar, pero llegó cuando aun estaba bañándome, así que salí en toalla y le dije que me esperara y que hasta mientras llamara a recepción a pedir más café fue en ese momento que apareció Serena y…

-y creyó que habías dormido con ella

-siempre está acusándome de lo mismo, es cierto que antes de conocerla era un poco…usted ya sabe

-un picaflor

-Sí –se sonrió- lo admito, siempre estuve buscando divertirme con algunas chica bonita

-¡Darién! Mi hija…

-¡Mamá! Ya estoy lista vayamos a entrenar al coliseo

Serena no pudo contarle a Darién que su hija le había confesado estar enamorada de él. Fueron todos al coliseo y Pietro y su compañera estaban en la pista. La rusa se acercó a Darién y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Darién, no pensé verte tan pronto

-Hemos venido a practicar un poco

-Sus compañeros estuvieron aquí pero ya se marcharon y nosotros también nos iremos, ya estuvimos marcando. Que pena no poder seguirte hablando

-¡Ay sí que pena! –Dijo mofándose la rubia-

-Nos veremos Serena, espero que tengan mucha suerte en la noche –Dijo ella-

-En verdad que la necesitaran –Expresó su compañero en son de burla-

Darién y Serena estuvieron en la pista, los patines seguían molestando a Darién, aun así siguió adelante pero no hicieron el halo de la princesa porque esa sería la sorpresa de la noche, al menos eso era lo que pensaba el chico.

Terminaron y la prensa se acercó a fotografiarlos y a felicitarlos por su presentación del día anterior.

-¡Felicidades!

-¿Es cierto que tienen una sorpresa para todos? –Preguntó una reportera-

-Dicen que es una figura nueva llamada el Halo de la princesa ¿Qué grado de dificultad tiene?

-Sí, el halo –Dijo Darién-

-No –interrumpió Serena- no haremos el halo, lo hemos sacado del programa porque aun no está listo

Serena se fue dejando a los fotógrafos y a su pareja muy sorprendidos ya en casa Darién examinó con detenimiento sus patines y encontró que en la planta había una base de hierro recubierta, alguien había desprendido la protección y colocado aquello con el fin de hacer que se lesionara.

La doncella entró y le dijo que lo estaban esperando en la mesa para desayunar.

Darién llegó a la mesa hecho una fiera, se puso a discutir son Serena.

-Fuiste tú la que saboteó mis patines

-¿Qué dices?

-Lo sé todo, tú quieres que perdamos la competencia

Serena se quedó fría no pudo refutarle nada, estaba nerviosa nunca había visto a Darién tan molesto.

-No digas eso, Serena es la más interesada en ganar la medalla ¿Por qué la acusas de esa manera?

-Nos hemos pasado más de cinco semanas practicando el halo de la princesa, cinco semanas gastando energías para que la niña a última hora decida que no se lo va a hacer, encima sabotea mis patines y después, después –decía gritando sin control-

-No le grites a mi hija –Indicó Serenity- no te lo permito

-Ustedes han estado perdiendo todo el tiempo conmigo y con los demás patinadores que han sido su pareja, todos han tenido alguna falla y ella ha sido la única perfecta pero ¿saben que? Esto es una burla, un juego, todos ellos han sido buenos, mejores que ella, aquí la única mediocre es Serena

-¡Darién! –Exclamó Ikuko sorprendida- ¿Por qué dices eso?

-He visto todos los videos una y otra y otra vez y he descubierto que la que siempre hubo fallado era Serena no sus parejas, anda Serena, cuéntales que le hiciste a Alan en las olimpiadas pasadas, diles

Serena se puso a llorar y recordó aquella vez en su presentación.

**Recuerdo:**

Alan estaba decidido a vengarse de Serena por haberlo humillado en público, estaba dispuesto a hacerla caer, justo antes de realizar una cargada reflexionó.

-¿Qué estoy pensando? No solo la perjudicaría a ella sino también a mi carrera, yo quiero seguir patinando si fallamos me costará mucho levantarme, por mi la dejaría caer pero no puedo, por mí no lo haré

Serena tomó la posición y Alan la cargó, ella se puso a pensar.

-No ganaremos y si ganamos él será mejor que yo y yo no puedo dejar que eso ocurra

Serena le clavó la cuchilla de un patín en la espalda y Alan adolorido la dejó caer. Alan se rió fríamente, estaba enojado por dentro y no se atrevió a levantarla, los fotógrafos les tomaron ciento de fotos mientras Ikuko se lamentaba.

**Fin del recuerdo**

-¿Cómo te atreves a acusar a mi hija de algo así? Ese fue un error de Alan

-No, no lo fue, Serena le clavó la cuchilla del patín ¿Por qué? No lo sé pero lo hizo a propósito, lo mismo hizo con sus anteriores parejas y ahora conmigo

-¡Basta! No sigas diciendo esas mentiras de mi hija, son acusaciones graves –gritó Serenity- no quiero que sigas patinando con Serena

-No se preocupe, después de la competencia no me verán más

-¡No! –Dijo la rubia llorando- Darién tiene razón, lo confieso, fui yo la que saboteó sus patines, fui yo la que arruinó las presentaciones en las ultimas olimpiadas, fui yo, yo, yo y nadie más que yo.

-¡Hija! –Exclamó Serenity- ¿Cómo pudiste hacer algo así? ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-Es que tenía miedo de que alguien me superara, no quise herir a nadie, lo lamento tanto, perdóname mamá, Darién, Ikuko, perdónenme –Dijo llorando-

-Lo hiciste por caprichosa, no soportas que otros puedan ser mejor que tú y olvidaste que el patinaje artistico de pareja es trabajo en equipo ¿Cómo pudiste ser tan egoísta? –Le dijo Darién-

-No la culpes –Dijo Ikuko- me siento responsable, fui yo la que desde niña le inculcó esa idea de ser siempre la mejor, olvidé enseñarle lo esencial, olvidé enseñarle que no debía pasar sobre los demás para conseguirlo, malinterpretó mis enseñanzas

-No te eches la culpa Ikuko, fui yo la que se desvió en el camino, pero estoy arrepentida y no volveré a cometer los mismos errores se los aseguro

Serena se fue corriendo de ahí y dejó a todos aun conmocionados, no podían creer que ella fuera capaz de hacer algo así.

¿Qué pasará ahora?


	14. CAPITULO FINAL

**Capitulo 14**

**Amor sobre hielo**

**-D**espués que murió mi padre sin ver ninguna medalla olímpica dentro de la urna de cristal me sentí una fracasada, mi carrera como patinadora a penas empezaba y no me afanaba demasiado porque me sentía feliz con lo que tenía pero después de ese horrible accidente, mi mundo se hizo trizas, me sumí en las más hondas de las desesperaciones, mi madre estaba en las mismas condiciones por lo que se metió de lleno en los negocios, dirigió las empresas de papá como toda una experta empresaria pensando que de esa manera podría mitigar en algo el gran dolor que nos dejó la pérdida de un ser tan amado, como lo era mi padre, a estas alturas de mi existencia y con a penas 7 años creía que la vida había sido tan injusta conmigo, porque no solo me había quitado a mi padre sino ahora también a mi madre, eran pocas las veces que la veía, siempre estaba ocupada trabajando y yo entrenando o recibiendo clases de mis maestros particulares.

Me sentía inmensamente sola hasta que apareció Motoki Oni-san, nunca había tenido un hermano mayor que se preocupara por mí, muchas veces lo había soñado, él se convirtió en eso, en mi hermano, en mi amigo, mi confidente, mi refugio y a su lado era feliz. Al fin había encontrado a alguien que le gustara lo mismo que a mí. Andrew tenía un don natural para el patinaje, aprendió con facilidad todo lo que le enseñé, aquellos fueron días felices, todos los fines de semana nos encontrábamos en la pista y prometimos que algún día patinaríamos juntos como pareja. No pasó mucho tiempo de conocernos que apareció Seiya, aquel joven apuesto de cabellos negros, el mejor amigo de Andrew, era realmente encantador y todas las niñas se morían por él inclusive Rei Hino, mi compañera de la clase de ballet a la que asistía, para ese entonces Seiya me había dicho que yo era la niña más linda del mundo y que quería ser mi novio ¿Mi novio? ¡Yo a penas tenía 8 años! Esperamos con el compromiso de no mirar a nadie más, así que cuando cumplí los doce y él los 16 nos hicimos novios, pero siempre que quería contarle a mamá que Seiya y yo nos queríamos, como si estuviera leyendo mi mente hacía comentarios sobre que yo debía dedicarme más al patinaje, a mis estudios y luego cuando fuera mayor podría encontrar a alguien a quien amar, era obvio que mamá no permitiría mi noviazgo, era muy joven para esas cosas pero yo no lo sentía así, igual Seiya y yo decidimos que lo mantendríamos en secreto otros dos años más, claro Andrew era nuestro cómplice, todos creían que me gustaba él. El papá de Seiya era un empresario y solía hacer negocios con mi madre así que de repente como por cosas de la vida llegó a convertirse en el asistente de Serenity.

Gracias a esto Seiya y yo podíamos vernos a menudo, mi madre lo invitaba frecuentemente a casa pero cierto día, en el que yo recibiría mi primer beso mamá nos descubrió justo antes de que Seiya y yo uniéramos nuestros labios, mi madre se enfadó muchísimo y envió lejos a Seiya con la colaboración de su padre por supuesto. Me sentí tan mal, me separaban de una de las personas más importantes para mí.

El siguiente en irse fue Andrew, una empresa lo patrocinaría para convertirlo en una de las grandes estrellas del patinaje artistico gracias a su habilidad casi innata para dar giros y saltos difíciles, todo lo había aprendido por si mismo, no tuvo ningún entrenador, yo solo había sentado las bases, me sentía orgullosa y quería que brillara como yo lo hacía aunque eso me doliera, porque dejaría de verlo.

La muerte de mi padre sumado más la ausencia de mi madre, más la separación de mi mejor amigo y la de mi único amor hizo que me deprimiera. Volví a sentirme sola, solo contaba con la compañía de mi entrenadora Ikuko quien desconociendo lo agitada que estaba mi alma luchaba por hacer de mí una estrella.

Mi corazón se endureció y me volví un ser superficial que lo único que anhelaba era el triunfo, mi nivel como patinadora olímpica individual era muy bueno, pero justo después de las competencias nacionales del Japón categoría junior las cuales gané limpiamente, durante una practica, me lesioné al hacer un triple axel, no tenía mucha experiencia realizando este tipo de saltos y por ello estuve tres meses sin poder pisar la pista y esclavizada a un yeso, pero no perdía las esperanzas de ir a las olimpiadas en Zagreb, después de mucho esfuerzo logré entrar a la categoría senior y tuve que elegir entre el patinaje artistico en pareja o el retiro definitivo pero no podía darme el lujo de abandonar lo que me apasionaba, mientras trabajé sola no hubo ningún inconveniente porque sabía que estaba compitiendo contra otras chicas y yo simplemente era la única en mi categoría, la mejor, no tenía rivales porque nadie estaba a mi altura y siempre me sentí la reina del mundo pero cuando me tocó trabajar en pareja empezaron los problemas, siempre había alguien bueno o a mi nivel y eso me atormentaba, la espina de la envidia y los celos empezó a molestarme, no quería que nadie me superara, así que me obsesioné por ser la mejor, ninguna de mis parejas estaba a mi altura y no podíamos hacer una competencia de alto nivel porque a mi parecer todos eran mediocres, así fue que unos venían y otros se iban porque siempre estuve criticándolos y molestándolos por su bajo rendimiento, mi forma de ser era lo que más les desagradaba a mis parejas, en mi mente cerrada solo cabía la idea de patinar junto a Andrew pero eso era casi imposible, Motoki Onisan se había vuelto muy famoso y se destacaba en patinaje individual, siempre descartó la idea de patinar en pareja, además nunca nos veíamos porque los campeonatos de hombres y de mujeres no coincidían, después llegó Alan, un joven con un futuro prometedor, pasó de Junior a Senior en muy poco tiempo, los comentarios eran que llegaría muy lejos, fue elegido como mi pareja, amaba los desafíos y creía que podría soportar mis arranques de iras y mis ínfulas de grandeza pero hasta el terminó hartándose, amenazó con dejarme, no me importaba, lo único que yo quería era ser la mejor y nada más. Durante nuestras presentaciones noté lo bueno que era practicando este deporte y como la gente empezaba a admirarlo, a admirarlo más que a mi, otra vez la envidia estaba carcomiéndome los huesos y le hice lo mismo que a los demás para que me abandonara, Darién tenía razón, siempre los estuve saboteando, a todos, porque no concebía la idea de convertirme en una perdedora pero… ¿En que estaba pensando cuando hice eso? ¡Es una idiotez! Ahora reflexiono y me doy cuenta de lo mal que he estado, mi obsesión no tenía limites, ahora lo sé, es como una enfermedad, pero me recuperaré, arrancaré de raíz este mal.

Lo que más me duele de todo esto es el haber perdido a Darién, sin duda alguna merece alguien mejor que yo, incluso Ina la rusa o Rei son mejores personas que yo.

¡Darién! Debes estar muy decepcionado de mí, no sé ni como pudiste enamorarte de alguien como yo, siempre te humillé, te utilicé y hasta quise hundirte. Es natural que hayas dejado de amarme, ahora entiendo.

Darién estaba en la sala conversando con Serenity e Ikuko sobre lo que había pasado hace escasos minutos.

-Mi hija necesita la ayuda de un profesional

-No Serenity, más que la ayuda que pueda brindarle un psicólogo necesita de su amor, que le dedique más tiempo, que la haga sentir amada, que sepa que puede contar con usted, ahora la necesita ¿Porqué no la busca?

-Tienes razón Darién, ahora mismo iré a hablar con ella

Serenity entró al cuarto de su hija y la encontró empacando sus cosas.

-Serena, Hijita ¿Qué haces?

-Preparando la maleta para después de las olimpiadas

-La casa está pagada por un mes más, pensaba en que podríamos quedarnos a descansar en este país, podríamos hacer turismo, hemos estado viajando mucho últimamente

-No quiero quedarme, nunca he ido a la India, creo que sería e lugar perfecto para descansar ¿Qué dices?

-Pero…

-Necesito otro ambiente, para reflexionar sobre lo que he hecho

-¿Por cuánto tiempo?

-tal vez esté lejos por unos 6 meses

-¿y Darién? ¿El patinaje?

-Eso lo decidiré después, por ahora necesito alejarme urgentemente

-Entonces iré contigo

-¿Y tus negocios?

-Dejaré a alguien a cargo, quiero estar contigo hija, nunca más te dejaré sola, no sé como pude hacerlo antes si tú eres mi tesoro, lo único que me queda de tu padre, debí estar contigo apoyándote, dándote mi amor, perdóname hija por no entenderlo

-¡Mamá! Te quiero mucho y no necesitas pedirme perdón la que ha obrado mal soy yo

-Mi princesa, jamás te dejaré

Se abrazaron y besaron enternecedoramente y se perdonaron mutuamente.

Una hora después Serena estaba sacando sus maletas y Artemis le estaba ayudando a subirlas al auto cuando Darién se extrañó de aquello.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Después de las olimpiadas mi madre y yo nos iremos a la India

-¿A la India?

-Me retiro Darién

-¿Qué?

-Hoy será la última vez que pise una pista de hielo

-No puedes hacer eso ¿Con quién patinaré?

-Dijiste que nunca más patinarías conmigo, lo siento tanto, estoy sumamente afectada, te ruego que me disculpes

-Serena yo…

-Darién, eres el mejor, mejor que Motoki Onisan –Dijo sonriendo- no te preocupes llegarás muy alto patinando a nivel individual y si no deseas estar solo ya encontrarás a alguien a tu altura, yo nunca estaré a tu nivel

Darién se sintió algo apenado y no creía aun que ella hubiera tomado esa decisión.

-¡Ah! La casa está pagado por un mes más, si deseas puedes quedarte más tiempo, descansar, divertirte y olvidarte de esta horrible pesadilla, nos vemos más tarde para las pruebas del patinaje –Dijo y salió cerrando la puerta despacio-

Llegó el momento de las pruebas y Serena y Darién estuvieron un rato en la pista pero el chico no era el mismo, estaba nervioso.

-¿Qué tienes Darién? –Preguntó Ikuko- no dejes que las emociones te traicionen

-Estaré bien

-Con dos triples axel y lo que hemos practicado podemos estar ganando la competencia, ánimo chicos

Darién no podía creer que Serena estaba por renunciar al patinaje, pensó en todo el daño que ella le estuvo causando pero trató de entenderla porque a pesar de todo él la seguía amando.

La noche llegó y junto a ella la competencia final, el programa libre debía efectuarse, los nervios estaban a flor de piel.

Los rusos barrieron con todos los competidores, su puntaje fue alto, muchos los visualizaban como los merecedores a ganarse la medalla de oro pero no contaban con la habilidad de Andrew y Lita quienes sorprendieron a todos.

Ya sabemos quienes –Dijo la narradora- son los merecedores al premio, si la siguiente pareja que está en la posición número tres en la tabla no logra superarlos, Motoki Onisan y Lita Kino será los dueños indiscutibles de la presea de oro y los rusos la de plata.

Serena y Darién habían estado calentando y ahora solo estaban esperando a que los llamaran.

La persona encargada les indicó que en tres minutos tendrían que acercarse a esperar a que los nombren.

-¡Serena! Tengo que decirte algo

-¡Ahora no Darién!

-No importa lo que haya pasado antes entre nosotros, sé que cometiste muchos errores pero yo también, solo quiero que sepas que…

-Señores –Dijo la encargada- dos minutos, tienen que salir

-Un momento más –Pidió Darién-

-Darién, vamos, en cualquier momento nos llaman

-Solo un momento necesito que sepas que…

-Un minuto –Volvió a llamar la mujer-

-ya vamos –Le gritó a la insistente- Serena escucha, no me importa nada de lo que haya pasado antes, solo quiero decirte que te amo y mis sentimientos no han cambiado, eres la mujer de mi vida, quiero que patinemos juntos siempre, quiero que…

-¡Darién! –Exclamó Serena-

-Señores, es hora –Dijo la mujer que los llamaba-

"**Darién Chiba y Serena Tsukino"**

-Vamos Darién –Dijo ella tomándolo de la mano, tenemos que hacerlo

-¿Qué cosa?-dijo mientras caminaba a su lado-

-El halo de la princesa, lo haremos –Dijo con una extraña seguridad-

-No, aun no está listo, yo no te he dicho todo esto con el afán de convencerte de que lo hagamos, te lo he dicho porque es verdad, nunca he dejado de amarte

-Lo quiero hacer Darién –Dijo sonriéndole- hazlo conmigo

Llegaron a la pista y Darién aun no entendía porque ella quería hacer el halo, ni siquiera lo habían vuelto a preparar, sería un desastre si fallaban.

Serena y Darién patinaron de una forma sorprendente, la gente aplaudió y los comentaristas no hicieron más que alabarlos.

-Esto es increíble. Parece que la medalla de plata será para ellos –Dijo el narrador- sin duda Serena Tsukino es la princesa del hielo y este caballero que está haciendo su debut como patinador no se queda atrás, son la pareja perfecta

-Darién, estoy lista –Le dijo la rubia-

-Serena no debemos

-Confía en mí

Darién hizo una cargada tal como lo habían ensayado e Ikuko que estaba viendo se asustó.

-¡Por Dios!

-¿Qué pasa? –Preguntó Serenity-

-van a hacer el halo

Observaron con detenimiento, estaban nerviosas al igual que Andrew y Lita quienes estaban en la barandilla mucho más cerca.

Darién le dio las vueltas a Serena y en el momento exacto la soltó en los aires lo más alto que pudo y ella logró hacer el giro en el aire y caer sobre los brazos de Darién.

La gente gritaba eufórica, y aplaudía, Nicolás, Hotaru y sus amigos estaban viendo por televisión y también se contentaron. Serenity e Ikuko se abrazaron llorando de emoción.

-Esto ha sido una sorpresa –Dijo el narrador- indiscutiblemente los dueños de la medalla de Oro de estas olimpiadas son Serena Tsukino y Darién Chiba

Serena y Darién terminaron y ella quedó recostada sobre sus brazos mientras él la miraba.

-No debimos hacerlo –Le dijo él- pudiste haberte lastimado

-No sucedió

-¿Por qué quisiste hacerlo?

-Porque te amo Darién y yo también quiero patinar contigo toda mi vida

Darién no podía creer que Serena le estuviera diciendo que también lo amaba.

-Perdóname Darién, por haberte lastimado tanto

-¡Serena! Tu amor compensa cualquier cosa, todo está olvidado

-¡Darién! Te amo de verdad, siento que no te merezco pero no quiero perderte nunca –Dijo con lágrimas en los ojos-

-¡nunca me perderás! Me tienes embrujado, te lo he dicho antes –Exclamó antes de perderse en sus labios-

Se quedaron besando en medio de la pista, Serenity lloraba de felicidad, Ikuko también. Andrew aplaudía con todas sus fuerzas y lo mismo hacía Lita mientras la gente seguía gritando sus nombres.

-¡Bravo Darién! ¡Bravo Serena!

La gente empezó a lanzar rosas a montón mientras ellos seguían besándose con gran felicidad.

**Fin…**

Bueno espero que les haya gustado, gracias a todas por sus comentarios las quiero mucho…


End file.
